


Future, Meet the Past

by OPWonders



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPWonders/pseuds/OPWonders
Summary: When Luffy wakes up on the Going Merry he's shocked. When the crew suddenly looks younger hes confused. When he sees Ace hes devastated. The crew find themselves appearing on the Merry in Alabasta, but how could this be? They were almost at Raftel, not Alabasta! And why was Ace suddenly... alive?! How will they handle this, and more importantly, how will they get back to their time?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179
Collections: Anime & Manga FFs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, I'm new to AO3, but I've been posting on Fanfiction.net for a while now and thought I would expand my horizons a little. This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net and I'm still getting used to AO3's formatting compared to Fanfiction so bare with me. This was my first chaptered story for One Piece and seeing as I started this back in 2016, please excuse my poor grammar and any characters that are OOC. I'd go through and edit it all, but I'd like to get all the chapters for this story up today and if I took the time to reread all of this and edit it, it would take far too long. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

"Oi, Luffy, what did I tell you about stealing food?! Im making dinner so be patient!" Sanji's shout could be heard across the whole Sunny as he, literally, kicked the rubber Captain out of the galley.

"Stingy, I just wanted a snack..." Luffy whined, pouting. Nami lowered her sunglasses from the deck chair she sat on, not too far from where he had landed, and frowned.

"If we let you have snacks whenever you wanted we wouldn't have any food for tomorrow." She said sternly. Luffy, choosing to ignore the navigator, walked over to Zoro, causing Nami to sigh. The first mate and swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates was once again napping peacefully against the Sunny's railing, but peaked his eye open when he heard Luffy slouch beside him, peering over to his rambunctious Captain.

"They're right you know." He added, causing Luffy's pout to deepen.

"Yeah... But it doesn't mean I have to like it!" Luffy cried. Zoro's lips twitched into a small smile at his Captains childishness.

"The witch said we were close to an island not too long ago, if there's a forest we could go hunting and you can eat all you want." Zoro replied. Luffy's pout disappeared instantly and changed into a grin.

"Really?! Promise?!" He asked, practically bouncing on the grassy decking. Zoro's small smile widened slightly and he nodded.

"Promise." He said, causing Luffy to whoop in joy. The hyperactive boy settled back down beside the green haired swordsman and they sat in companionable silence for a while. When the silence was broken it was Luffy who did it.

"You know, Ace, Sabo and I used to hunt all the time back home." His voice was solemn and it caused Zoro to peak his eye open again in interest. The topic was one that he hadn't been expecting and he wanted to show that he was listening fully.

"Oh?" He asked simply, causing Luffy to nod, a small smile on his face and a distant look in his eye.

"Yeah... The animals on my home island were huuuge! There was this one, we called it the tiger lord, because it was giant! Bigger then the dinosaurs on Little Garden!" Luffy said, the excitement from the memories building up until his voice was loud and boisterous once more. Zoro smiled again.

"Those dinosaurs were pretty big." He replied, humoring his Captain. It wasn't often that he brought up his past, especially when it involved Ace.

The thought almost made him frown.

"Right? When we were little, Ace Sabo and I could take down almost any animal in those woods, but not the Tiger Lord! We promised that whoever beat the Tiger Lord could be the Captain of our crew, but in the end we beat it together, so we all became separate Captains... Well, Ace and I did." Luffy said, his voice drifting off again, though he still had a soft smile on his face. The silence drifted back over them soon after and Zoro had closed his eye once more.

"Hey Captain?" He asked, causing Luffy to turn to him, expectant.

"Hm?" Luffy asked.

"Could you beat the Tiger Lord now?" Zoro asked. Luffys face split into a grin and he nodded.

"Mm! Of course I could, Im a lot stronger then I used to be!" Luffy said happily. Zoro smiled back.

"I would expect nothing less from the soon to be Pirate King."

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\** _

"Mellorines, dinner has been served! Oi, shit heads, dinners ready." Sanji called to the crew. Luffy jumped up in excitement from where he had been napping beside Zoro. The crew was thankful for the peace and hadn't bothered him, but dinner was one thing that would wake him up every time, whether they told him about it or not.

"Fooood~!" Luffy cried, charging to the galley, the rest of the crew following as Sanji stopped Luffy at the door so Nami and RObin could enter first.

Dinner passed as normal, food was eaten, conversations were had, Luffy stole off of plates, and Sanji stopped him from taking off of the ladies plates. Normal.

And things stayed normal until the next day.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\** _

Luffy had been sleeping peacefully, his dream starting with the familiar darkness as his brain thought up a dream for him to visualize and, hopefully, enjoy.

_"I came here because I caught word that Blackbeard was seen in Yuba."_

The words floated around Luffy, like a cloud, muffled and foggy, but still there nonetheless. The voice was unmistakable and Luffy felt his heart constrict. This wasn't going to be a nice dream was it? They never were when... Ace... Was involved. They always became nightmares.

_"Then your destination is the same as ours!"_

This voice was also familiar, Nami's, and Luffy could only feel confusion. Normally when he had nightmares about Ace they were always about the war, and only Marines, Akainu, and sometimes Whitebeard Pirates would be in them, not his crew.

_"We've just entered the Sandora River. First, we'll land at Emeralu, then head into the interior of Alabasta, to reach Yuba here!"_

This voice, again, was familiar. Vivi's. This wasn't just a dream anymore, it was a memory. He'd had dreams like this and they were always the worst, because they had happened once, but now they would never happen again.

_"The leader of the rebel army is in Yuba."_

The words were becoming clearer and what had once been complete blackness was starting to clear up. Luffy squinted, a bright white light blinding him. He almost didn't want his brain to create a picture for him, it would only make him miss Ace more. To be able to see Ace, feel him as if he was there with you, and then wake up only to find him gone, was heartbreaking each and every time.

_"I see, so your headed to Yuba next."_

Ace replied to Vivi's statement before and Luffy closed his eyes, not from the brightness, but to relish in Ace's voice once more. It had been so long since he last heard Ace speak, and even then it had been hard to hear seeing as a war had been raging around them at the time. Luffy was always afraid when he would be sitting somewhere on the Sunny and realized he couldn't quite remember what Ace's voice sounded like.

_"I'll follow Nami-San and Vivi-Chan wherever they go!"_

_"Get lost Love-Cook."_

_"Say what you-?!"_

_"A-Anyways! It looks like we can travel together for a short while!"_

The interaction between his crew caused Luffy to smile. It was a familiar thing to hear Zoro and Sanji fighting, only to be stopped by Nami. It was almost comforting.

_"Yeah, Yeah! His brother is more then welcome here!"_

_"Lets have a fun time Ace!"_

The last sentence almost caused Luffy to choke up as he recognized his own voice, one that didn't know the pain of losing his last big brother, the pain of feeling all alone again. The white light began fading and suddenly he felt like he was falling, not that this concerned him seeing as he was rubber and he couldn't be hurt from the impact, unless there was something sharp below him. The light was completely gone now and he could see the clear blue sky above him, feel the wind rush past him as he fell, hear the gulls as they flew by. He spun around, hoping to deter himself from any objects that could hurt him, or move away from water if that was where he happened to be falling towards.

This wasn't the case though. As he flipped in the air, falling down like he had when he entered the war to save Ace, he saw a ships deck coming in his view. It was familiar, especially when he saw the bright green of plants on the upper deck, saw the sheep head, saw the symbol on the flags.

This was the Going Merry.

Luffy decided this dream, this memory, was not one he wanted to revisit. He just wanted to wake up now. This would all turn into a nightmare. Maybe he would watch Merry get burned again, maybe Akainu would show up and attack, causing everyone to die, maybe they would crash in the middle of the ocean somewhere with no chance of survival.

Either way he didn't want to see the inevitable end, he just wanted to wake up and forget he ever had this dream. He wanted to hear Brook playing his violin, smell Sanji cooking breakfast, play tag with Usopp and Chopper, see Zoro training with impossibly heavy weights, listen to Nami yell at them for being too loud, see Robin reading on a deck chair, laughing behind her hand, and laugh along with Franky when he changed his hair styles or created a new invention. He wanted to be awake, with his nakama, in normalcy.

But that wasn't going to happen as the deck got closer and closer, people becoming visible on board, people he knew very well, and before he knew it, he was crashing into the deck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lets have a fun time Ace!"

"Yeah!"

As everyone cheered to the arrival of their Captain's brother, clanking mugs together, they didn't expect the loud crash to occur behind them on deck.

"An enemy?" Zoro asked, hands going to his swords immediately. Everyone got ready to fight, Ace frowning and glancing towards his brother, ready to help if necessary.

"Is that a person?" Vivi asked cautiously.

"Agh! They could be hurt! We need a doctor!" Chopper screamed, running in circles, panicked.

"That's you Chopper." Usopp said, though he was scared of what this attack could be.

"Where do you think they came from?!" Luffy asked cheerfully, running over to them in curiosity.

"Oi, Luffy, get back, you don't know who they are!" Nami screamed, partially in anger, partially in fear.

"Listen to Nami-San you idiot." Sanji scolded, going after his Captain. Ace shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"He never changes." He said, also following, Chopper coming to make sure the person was alright.

"No one ever listens!" Nami said in frustration, hiding behind Sanji as she, too, followed, along with the rest of the crew, including Vivi and Karoo. Usopp was a little more hesitant.

"O-Oi, I think I have the, _'I can't go closer to the mysterious person_ _'_ syndrome!" Usopp said, only to be dragged along by Zoro.

"C'mon you scaredy cat!" Zoro said, an almost evil grin on his face as Usopp cried.

"Hey! My hat!" Luffy said, slight anger dripping into his voice as he noticed his hat on the head of the stranger, though they were face down so he couldn't see anything else except a red cardigan with long sleeves, jean shorts, a yellow sash around their waist, and sandals in their feet.

"Your wearing your hat, idiot." Sanji grumbled. Luffy felt his head.

"Oh, I am." He said, a smile appearing once more.

"Shishishi, we have matching hats!" He continued, laughing. Chopper rushed forward, checking the persons back first seeing as he was already laying on their stomach.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with them yet. Luffy, help me flip them over, _carefully_." Chopper said, emphasizing the word carefully. Luffy nodded, kneeling down and helping Chopper flip them over. Everyone's jaw dropped in shock though at what they saw.

"O-Oi, isn't that-" Usopp was cut off by everyone else, all screaming the same name.

_"LUFFY?!"_

"Hey, its me!" Luffy said, a grin still plastered to his face.

"You didn't tell us you had another brother!" Nami screamed in shock. Ace and Luffy shook their heads, almost sadly, though only Zoro and Sanji noticed.

"We don't." They both replied simultaneously.

"Then who is this? And how do they look so much like you Luffy?" Sanji asked. He shrugged.

"What if its Mr.2?" Vivi asked, anger blossoming on her face. The crew frowned as well.

"Mr.2?" Ace asked in confusion, looking between his Luffy and the new Luffy.

"A Baroque Works agent. He can change himself to look like anyone he touches." Zoro informed Ace, who nodded.

"But if this was him wouldn't he look more like Luffy? This ones got a giant scar on his chest, and he looks a little bit older. He's also wearing different clothes." Chopper informed, finishing his examination.

"Also... He's got Luffy's devil fruit too." He finished, pulling at the new Luffy's cheek and they watched in shock as it stretched.

"W-What?! B-but that can't be possible! Only one person can have a devil fruit at a time!" Nami said in shock, pulling their Luffy's cheek, watching as it stretched as well.

"I know! So how is this possible? Its a good thing this Luffy had the fruit too though because otherwise he would have more injuries. He's perfectly healthy but he's unconscious." Chopper said.

"This is so cool! Look Ace, there'r two of me!" Luffy said in excitement. Ace nodded, though he was eyeing the second Luffy skeptically.

"We can put him in the guys' room for now and when he wakes up we'll question him. Sanji, be a dear and help Chopper bring him below deck." Nami said. Sanji agreed, dancing around Nami before helping Chopper pick the new Luffy up. As they left Zoro grumbled, calling Sanji a stupid love-cook before going to nap.

"Well... I guess now's a good time to ask then, Nami-San, I'd like to land the ship here for a moment." Vivi said.

"Eh? What for?" Nami asked.

"I have an important task for Karoo." Vivi informed, pulling out some papers. Karoo perked up from where he stood beside Vivi, cawing.

When Nami docked shortly after Vivi sent Karoo off to the castle with the notes to send to her father, wanting to inform him of everything she and Igaram had collected over the time she was gone. When they got back onto the ship Sanji called everyone in for a snack, mostly because everyone wanted to talk about the events that had just taken place.

"So... Anyone have any clue as to what's going on?!" Usopp asked, shouting in fear. Everyone stayed silent.

"Well, better question is, what do we know?" Nami asked.

"It could still be Mr.2." Vivi replied venomously at the thought.

"But wouldn't he look more like Luffy?" Chopper asked. Vivi frowned.

"Yeah, remember when he was here, he looked exactly like me! It was so cool~!" Luffy cried cheerfully, shoving another pastry into his mouth, Sanji quickly replacing it with another.

"But... Who else would it be? And if it is a devil fruit, what kind?" Ace asked, interested in the suspicious man that looked like his brother.

"Of course its a devil fruit! How else do you explain a duplicate Luffy showing up?!" Nami asked, just hoping that they figured this out before the double woke up.

"If it was a devil fruit, wouldn't they look more like Luffy?" Zoro asked. Everyone was quiet again.

"That Luffy did have differences." CHopper said softly.

"Like that giant scar." Sanji added.

"And he looked older!" Usopp said as well. Everyone nodded again, having seen the changes.

"What if... They aren't perfect at handling their powers yet and they had flaws?" Vivi asked.

"Its not easy to control your powers right away." Ace added, Luffy and Chopper nodding in agreement.

"Shishishi, it took me _forever~_ to learn!" Luffy said, still cheerful, not at all perturbed by his double.

"I would randomly transform sometimes." Chopper agreed. Another lapse of silence as they thought, and/or ate.

"Well... We wont know until they wake up but... How did they get here? And what do they want?" Nami asked.

"From what I saw it was as if they fell from straight above us, but there was nothing up there." Chopper said, confused as he remembered the man suddenly landing on the deck. He had been facing him when he fell onto the Merry and saw him fly into the deck from the sky.

"As for what he wants, maybe he's a marine." Sanji said.

"It wouldn't be the first time they tried to attack us blindly." Zoro said.

"Yeah but wouldn't they... I don't know... Be more... Professional?" Vivi asked, cringing slightly at the memory of this 'marines' entrance.

"Marines can be unpredictable sometimes." Ace said with a sigh, thinking of all the times idiots with big egos would try attacking Pops' ship.

"They weren't wearing a uniform though..." Usopp said. Nami groaned, a headache going strong from the confusion. The only thing coming out of this conversation was more questions, and no answers.

"What do you think Luffy?" She asked, not expecting him to have much of an opinion. Luffy looked up, shoving the last of his snack into his mouth greedily, swallowing before speaking.

"I don't know, marine or not Chopper wants to help them and that's what we'll do. When he wakes up we'll talk to him." He said. Everyone thought that over, nodding their eventual agreement. Ace smiled a small smile of pride at his baby brother. He was acting like a Captain.

"That was delicious Sanji! When's lunch?" He asked. And there went that Captain appearance.

"You shitty Captain, you just ate!" Sanji shouted, kicking Luffy who laughed, running out of the galley with Usopp and Chopper to play tag. Zoro sighed, shaking his head.

"Im going to take a nap." He said, slightly grumpy at the thought of being pulled into a tag game.

"I'll be in our room." Vivi said to Nami who nodded. Vivi had a lot to think about, her kingdom, her father, the army, and now, another Luffy.

"Sanji, can you make me some tea please? I have a horrible headache from all of this, and I have a feeling it will not be my last." Nami groaned, putting her face in her hands. Ace smiled, thinking of all the headaches he had as a kid growing up with Luffy.

"Of course Nami-san!" Sanji said, smiling as he quickly cleaned the dishes, boiling water as well.

"Don't worry, after a while you get good at ignoring and embracing the headaches." Ace said, laughing as he left to make sure his brother didn't cause _too_ much trouble. Nami shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder what I got myself into joining this crew."

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\** _

"But Choppperrrr~ I wanna go see him!" Luffy whined, officially bored, and a bored Luffy wasn't easy to handle.

"Sorry Luffy, but he's still resting, I don't know for how much longer, but I don't want you waking him up." Chopper replied sympathetically. Luffy pouted.

"But I'm booorrreeddd." He cried, sighing. Ace smiled.

"Hey Luffy, do you think we can see all the way to the other side of Alabasta from the crows nest?" Ace asked knowingly. Luffy spun, something shining in his eyes.

"Lets go see!" Luffy said happily, boredom gone and replaced with wonder and excitement. Chopper sighed in relief, mouthing a thank you to Ace as he was dragged away by Luffy. Chopper turned, re-entering the men's cabin where Luffy 2 was. He crossed the room to the hammock the raven haired man laid on and checked for anything out of the ordinary, fevers, bruises, lacerations, anything, but as expected, nothing was wrong, he was just sleeping. That didn't satiate the doctors need to help though so he stayed, fully intending to stay and make sure his charge was healthy when they did wake up.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\** _

It was about 10 in the morning on the Merry, a good 2 hours since Luffy 2 unceremoniously crashed onto the crews deck. Luffy's boredom was easily satiated by Ace, in which the crew was grateful for. It allowed them to rest. Ace was happy spending time with his brother and wasn't bothered with babysitting him for a while, knowing how hard the crew must work to keep him happy.

Everyone was doing their own thing, following their normal routine, while also worrying about the mysterious stranger in their own way, whether it be through napping, cooking, inventing, mapping, etc. Anything to get their minds off things. It was while they were doing these things that they heard Chopper's shout of surprise coming from downstairs, causing them to rush down to see what was happening, ready to help defend their cuddly doctor if he was being attacked. As they entered, though, they found that wasn't the case.

_"He's waking up!"_


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing Luffy remembered was the deck of the Going Merry getting closer and closer until he had crashed and everything had gone black once more. Was that the end of the dream? If it was that wasn't what he had been expecting at all, there was no tragic ending, but he wasn't complaining, he just wanted to wake up, and go play with his nakama. They were supposed to be landing on an island that day too!

Excitement bubbled up inside him at the thought that they would reach an island soon and Zoro's promise rang in his head.

_"If there's a forest we could go hunting and you can eat all you want."_

His stomach growled and he slowly began clearing the fog he felt during the dream. Blinking his eyes open he realized things looked a little different but he didn't question it, instead he smelled for the breakfast that Sanji would be cooking. He was about to jump out of his hammock when he looked over and saw the crew beside him, though not all of them.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up? Hey, wait, Nami, did you cut your hair? And- whoa Zoro! What happened to your eye?! Did Chopper fix it?! That's sooo cool!" Luffy rambled, noticing slight differences between the crew members.

"And Sanji, you changed your hair again and Chopper, you have your old hat, and Usopp, where'd all your muscle go? Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, noticing his sniper was thinner then before as he listed off the differences within his crew.

"And- Vivi?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were in Alabasta! How long was I sleeping? Why didn't anyone tell me you were coming?! Man, you guys are mean..." Luffy said pouting, scanning the group at his bedside once more.

"WOAH! Is that me?!" He said, suddenly noticing another him standing there, smiling widely at him.

"That's so cool! Hey me, you look a little different! Where'd you come from, and-" He stopped his sentence as his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. He went pale and the tears almost immediately sprung to his eyes as he was suddenly frozen in place. He could merely stare, wide eyed at the person in front of him, someone his conscious told him couldn't possibly be there in that moment.

Someone opened their mouth to speak but they were cut off when Luffy suddenly snapped out of his trance and scooted back in the hammock, causing it to flip and land him on the floor, not that he noticed though as he quickly shuffled as far away as he could.

"T-this isn't real, I-Im still-... Im still dreaming... s'not real..." Luffy said, eyes still wide as he looked at nothing.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked hesitantly, the whole crew becoming concerned, especially Ace, as they watched Luffy's double beginning to freak out in the corner of the men's room.

"S'not real... jus' a dream..." Luffy repeated, his words slurring as he practically hyperventilated.

"Luffy, calm down, everything's fine, deep breaths." Chopper said calmly, slowly walking up to him. Ace and his Luffy stood in silent confusion, glancing at each other, the rest of the crew concerned, though on edge in case this stranger tried anything.

After a few moments Luffy calmed down enough to the point where his breathing came easier, but his eyes were still wide and he was still a little pale. He slowly looked up, right at Ace, and everyone looked between the two.

_"A-Ace?"_

**_/\/\/\/\_ **

Snores rang throughout the men's room of The Thousand Sunny. It was just beginning to get bright outside and that meant the inhabitants of the enormous ship would be waking soon.

Sanji was always the first up. It was his responsibility to make the crew breakfast, and with how much their Captain ate that meant he had to get up bright and early to prepare the feast. He liked the challenge of cooking for someone with an almost insatiable appetite, but it did become annoying on occasion, not that he would ever deny anyone food though.

When he woke up he got ready quickly, noticing in a passing glance of the rest of his crew mates that a hammock was empty. Luffy's. The rubber brained Captain was rarely awake this early and it was always because of one of four things; the need for a bathroom, a lot on his mind, a midnight snack, or a nightmare. The latter of the four had lessened since they got back together after two years but on occasion Luffy was known to wake up from a nightmare and go sit on Sunny's figurehead until breakfast.

Knowing he would find out the answer soon Sanji made his way to the kitchen, noticing that the Captain wasn't in the closest bathroom, nor on the figurehead. Must have had too much on his mind then and went to the aquarium. Promising to make his Captain a drink Sanji opened the galley door, making his way into the kitchen and beginning the preparation, happy to find that it also hadn't been a need for a late night snack that woke Luffy.

Next to wake was Brook, consequently waking the rest of the men as he played his violin. All began grumbling at the skeleton musician, wanting nothing more then a few more minutes of sleep, but they all got out of bed at their own pace, some more begrudgingly then others. As they all slowly got ready and left the room they noticed there was a lack of chatter. Zoro, being the diligent first mate, noticed the absence first and began making his way around the ship in search of his Captain.

Wherever Luffy was he would figure out why he was up early. Nightmares? He would listen as his Captain told him what had happened, followed by saying soothing words to calm the rubber man down. Too much on his mind? He would reassure him that everything was ok. Midnight snack run? He would help him hide food from Sanji. Whatever it was he was loyal and would help Luffy.

But as he looked around on the ship he found no Luffy, no rubber arms stretching every which way, no Straw Hat. Becoming concerned, though careful not to show it, he made his way up to the crows nest where Robin would be, having been on watch that night.

"Hello Zoro-San." She greeted. Zoro nodded in response.

"Have you seen Luffy? He wasn't in bed and I can't find him anywhere else." Zoro said. Robin frowned slightly and closed her eyes to search the ship for the hyper-active boy. Zoro waited in anticipation for her answer. After a minute she opened her eyes, her frown deepening.

"I couldn't find him either." She said. Zoro nodded, worry increasing as he heard the shitty cooks call for breakfast. Everyone was filing in, and once more the lack of chatter and rubber were painfully obvious to everyone.

"Where's Luffy?" He heard Nami ask as he and Robin walked in.

"I can't find him." Zoro said. Robin nodded.

"Neither could I."

_**/\/\/\/\/\** _

_"A-Ace?"_ Luffy asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted him to answer or not.

"That's me, and who are you?" Ace asked, a slight edge to his voice, not sure what was happening.

"Can't be real... this isn't real..." Luffy said, standing up abruptly, causing everyone to be on guard as they watched him walk briskly passed them and outside. They followed, shouting in surprise, but stopped when they saw him standing on the deck, looking up at the sails.

"Merry..." He said, almost breathlessly. He began walking around again, towards the figure head, and patted it gently.

"U-Um, excuse me? Where'd you come from?" Vivi asked, not truly trusting this version of Luffy. He was off, and wasn't acting like their Luffy at all, and that was ignoring the fact that there were two Luffy's. There was also possibility, if small, that this was Mr.2, and an even higher chance that it was a marine with a strange devil fruit.

"Not real..." He responded, mumbling the sentence like a mantra.

"I think he's crazy..." Usopp whispered, loud enough for everyone but the _'Crazy Luffy'_ to hear.

"Maybe he had some bad meat." Their Luffy said.

"Luffy?" Nami called out, hoping to get some sort of response. They didn't expect him to suddenly stop and look at them, creeping them out with his blank stare.

_"Punch me."_ He said suddenly.

"W-what?" Vivi asked.

" _Punch me._ Im dreaming. I need to wake up." Luffy said.

"And why would you think you were dreaming?" Zoro asked, arms crossed and eyes narrow, still extremely skeptical of this _'new'_ Luffy. Other Luffy remained silent as he looked at them all carefully before shaking his head.

"Im dreaming... Need to wake up..." He said again. Suddenly an arm flung towards him and he was knocked back onto the floor, leaning against the mast.

"There. You're not dreaming." Their Luffy said simply, rubbing his fist. Other Luffy sat there, dazed as he looked at the ground before slowly looking up, tears filling his eyes once more.

"I-Im dreaming... _I have to be!_ " He shouted, sudden anger and desperation filling him.

"T-this isn't fair! I don't like this! I want to wake up now! Wake up! Wake up! Its not fair! Its- Its n-not... not... fair!" He cried, hitting his head against the mast as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"I-its not- not..." He was hiccuping, but he was stopped from hitting his head by a hand.

"Oi, you idiot, your not dreaming, stop hitting your head." Zoro said simply, having walked over. Other Luffy stared at Zoro with glossy eyes, tears falling fast.

"Z-Zoro?" He asked. Zoro nodded, not sure who this Luffy was, but watching someone who looked and spoke like his Captain was strange, not that he wasn't prepared to attack if provoked. He was still fully prepared for this to be a marine with a crazy devil fruit.

"B-but if I-I'm not dream-dreaming then... then..." His words trailed off as he turned back to face Ace, slowly standing up. Everyone tensed when he began walking towards them. Usopp, Nami and Chopper stood together off to the side, Vivi joining soon. Zoro walked over to his Luffy along with Sanji, and Ace was in between the two groups, watching with caution and skepticism as the other Luffy staggered towards him slowly.

_"A-Ace?"_ He asked, his voice cracking painfully, causing everyone to wince at the complete frailness of his voice. THey decided they never wanted to hear that tone come from their Captains mouth, ever. Whether it was from an imposter's or not. Ace slowly nodded and the other Luffy suddenly charged, Ace bracing himself for an attack. The crew got ready to help if a fight broke out but Luffy merely hugged Ace tightly, loud sobs pouring from his mouth.

_"Ace!"_ He screamed, the pain loud and clear causing the crew to, once again, wince. Everyone stayed silent, watching as the other Luffy cried in Aces arms for what felt like hours, not wanting to break the two up.

"I-if this is a marine why are they acting like this?" Usopp asked Nami in a hushed voice. She merely stunned, confusion and slight skepticism on her face.

In the end, it wasn't the crew that broke them up, but a crash. The other Luffy continued to sob in Ace's arms while everyone, including Ace, looked behind the other Luffy to see what looked like two other people standing up.

_"What the hell you shitty Marimo, this is all your fault!"_

_"Says who Curly Brows?! If anything its your fault!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Note from 2016:  
> It'll be confusing to address the different Luffy's, Zoro's, etc, so when I address the ones from the future I will call them the other (insert name), whereas when I refer to the past versions I just call them their name, for example; "Other Luffy looked at Luffy and realized they both had a love for meat."

_"What the hell you shitty Marimo, this is all your fault!"_

_"Says who Curly Brows?! If anything its your fault!"_

Shock. It was the only emotion the poor unsuspecting crew was feeling all day. As they looked behind the other Luffy they saw two people standing up, fighting with each other, and they didn't even need to see their faces to know who it was by their fighting alone.

"T-this can't be happening..." Usopp said almost breathlessly, on the verge of fainting.

"I don't think I can handle much more of this." Nami said, in much the same breathless way Usopp had.

"How is this possible?" Vivi asked.

"Are they ok?!" Chopper fretted with worry.

"Don't tell me..." Zoro growled with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"I don't believe it..." Sanji replied with the same dangerous tone.

"This is one interesting day." Ace said with a sigh.

"This is so cool!" Their Luffy cried in excitement. Everything went silent, save for the other Luffy's sobs and the two strangers fighting.

"Well your the one who-! Wait... Luffy?!" The first stranger asked, grabbing at his side as he finally heard the other Luffy's cries.

"What were you going to say shitty marimo?! I did not-..." The second trailed off as well, also noticing the cries. The two strangers turned toward the other Luffy and the crews jaws dropped.

It was Zoro and Sanji.

"Oi, Luffy!" The other Zoro called, concern laced in his voice at the sound of his Captain's cries.

"Shitty Captain!" The other Sanji called, also concerned, though both men didn't show it as they ran toward the other Luffy. They were both about to reach him when they froze as well, eyes widening.

"Oi, Love Cook, you see him too, right?" The other Zoro asked. The other Sanji merely nodded, his cigarette falling from his mouth in shock.

"H-hey, Luffy, get back here, that can't be-... It has to be a devil fruit Luffy." The other Zoro said. The crew stood in mass confusion, especially Ace. Why was everyone so shocked by him?

The other Luffy sniffled, slowly and hesitantly letting go of Ace and turning, showing the other Zoro and Sanji his red face from crying, tears still falling.

"Z-Zoro, S-Sanji... I-Im... Im dreaming right? I-I have to-o be b-b-because... h-he's here... b-but t-they told me I w-wassnn't." The other Luffy slurred, staggering towards the two. The other Zoro caught him before he tripped and he shook his head.

"Your not dreaming Luffy, but... I don't think that's really Ace... It has to be a devil fruit." He said, being careful of his Captain's feelings. The other Sanji nodded.

"I hate to say it Luffy but I think the Marimo's right." The other Sanji said, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the group in front of him.

"Can someone tell me what the heck is happening?!" Usopp finally asked.

Everyone stood in silence, the other Luffy's sniffles the only other noise.

"Maybe you two can tell us. Where did you come from and who are you?" Nami asked, her headache from all of today's events getting worse. The other Zoro and Sanji shared a look, glancing at their Captain who merely stared back, before nodding.

"Im Zoro, curly brows there is Sanji, and this is Luffy. We came from the Thousand Sunny. Who are you guys and where are we?" Zoro asked, taking initiative as first mate.

"Were the Straw Hat Pirates and were on the Going Merry! Look guys, they're us! Well, some of us..." Luffy said in excitement. Nami hit him on the head.

"This is not the time to admire them, they can't be you guys, it has to be a devil fruit!"

"Ah, Nami-San/Swan your so lovely when you scold the shitty Captain!" Both Sanji's said, echoing each other as they twirled around Nami who was in shock.

"Tch, shitty cook." Both Zoros said, causing both Sanjis to glare at their respective Zoros.

"What was that you damn grass head?!" They both shouted. Nami groaned.

"All of you shut up!" She screamed, stopping the fighting.

"They sure do act like each other." Vivi said, sweatdropping. Other Sanji gasped.

"Vivi-Chwan~! Oh, you're still as beautiful as I remember! Like a beautiful rose on a sunny day!" Other Sanji cooed. Vivi gave a nervous laugh, not quite sure how to react, though another curly browed man was glaring daggers at his look-alike.

"Everyone's acting like each other except... except their Luffy..." Chopper said softly as everyone glanced at the pacified Luffy sitting against the mast, head bowed and eyes shadowed by his straw hat. The other Zoro and Sanji, who had calmed down from seeing Vivi, glanced at each other once more, their lips thinning as they looked at their Captain.

" _Enough._ we need to get back, so you either tell us what fruit you've got or I slice all of you." The other Zoro threatened, pulling out a sword, leaving the other two sheathed.

"O-Oi, wait a second!" Usopp stuttered in fear, holding his hands up.

"Yeah, w-we aren't using any devil fruit, we thought _you_ were!" Vivi said, waving her hands as well.

"You better not hurt the ladies you shitty swordsman!" The other Sanji shouted. Other Zoro glared at him.

"If it gets us back I'll have to." He replied stonily.

_"One."_ The other Zoro said, getting into a battle stance, along with the monster trio of what seemed to be the past crew.

"Were fighting then, huh? Cool!" Luffy said, a devious grin on his face as he raised his fists, Ace coming to stand beside his baby brother, fists heating up. He had just taken down the Baroque Works billions ships, he could take down two look-a-likes.

_"Two."_ The other Zoro said, getting the other two swords out. Other Sanji sighed, lifting his leg in preparation as he went stone faced as well, ready to fight to get his Captain out of this mess.

"H-hold on now, I have the, _'I can't fight our look-a-likes'_ disease!" Usopp cried. Chopper stood beside him, clinging to Usopp's pant leg in terror.

_"Thr-"_

_"Wait."_ The simple word made other Zoro and Sanji freeze, still glaring at their doubles as everyone else froze as well. That one word held power, and no one wanted to go against it for fear of the man behind the voice. Sandals clicked on the deck as they all stared at each other, the air tense and thick.

_"Zoro. Sanji."_ Other Luffy's voice was strong, a vast difference to what it had been merely minutes ago when he was crying in Ace's arms. Other Zoro and Sanji looked out of the corner of their eyes to see their Captain standing in between them, eyes still shadowed as he looked slightly down.

"Yeah Captain?" Other Zoro asked, voice muffled by Wado in his mouth.

"What's up Captain?" Other Sanji asked, seriousness in his tone.

"Were not fighting." Other Luffy said, plopping down in between them, crossing his arms and legs, continuing to look down. Other Zoro and Sanji, again, shared a look before nodding. Zoro sheathed his swords, sitting beside his Captain along with Sanji who lit another cigarette.

"S-so... were not fighting?" Chopper asked. Other Luffy shook his head, causing Chopper, Vivi, Nami and Usopp to sigh in relief.

"Good, lets figure out what the hell is going on." Zoro said, sitting across from his double, the rest of the crew and Ace following suit as they sat across from the doubles. It was slightly unnerving to Ace when the three followed his every move as if he was going to evaporate.

"So... you obviously look just like our Luffy Sanji and Zoro, save for some... differences..." Nami started, eyeing other Zoro who had a scar covering his eye.

"But you said it wasn't a devil fruit?" Nami asked. The three nodded.

"Not to mention both Luffy's have the same devil fruit!" Chopper announced. Other Zoro and Sanji looked at the crew's Luffy with skepticism.

"But two people can't have the same devil fruit." Other Sanji said. Chopper nodded in agreement.

"That's true but look." He said. Luffy, taking the hint, pulled at his cheek.

"I ate the gum-gum fruit." He said, letting it go so it snapped back in place.

"Yeah, well, so did this idiot." Other Zoro said, pulling at their Luffy's cheek.

"Hey, that was mean Zoro!" Other Luffy whined, causing Zoro to roll his eyes and sigh.

"But what does this mean?" Vivi asked. Everyone was silent, not knowing the answer.

"They look, act, speak, and have the same objects you guys have." Ace added.

"You're right, that Zoro has Wado, that Luffy has the same hat, and that Sanji has the same cigarettes, but that one could be a coincidence..." Usopp said.

"Hey, do you guys poop?!" Luffy asked, ignoring the others who were trying to solve this puzzle.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU ASK!" The crew, including Ace, shouted at Luffy, causing him to laugh. Other Zoro and Sanji shook their heads, slightly annoyed, while other Luffy merely smiled, still sobered up by the presence of a certain mera-mera no mi eater.

"Its easy. We're you." Other Luffy said, stunning everyone to silence.

"T-that doesn't even make sense idiot, how could you be us?" Sanji asked. Other Luffy shrugged, still smiling.

"I don't know." He replied, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Even if we were them they're obviously the past versions of us." Other Zoro said, eyeing them. Other Luffy's smile slipped into a frown as he once again glanced at Ace.

"Yeah, they are." He said, his voice strained as if he was going to cry again. The others looked at other Luffy with confusion. Why was he constantly looking at Ace like that? And why was he so... _mellow_? If this was their Luffy in the future like they said, which the crew still highly doubted, then wouldn't that Luffy be just as hyper-active as their Luffy?

"How far in the... Future would you be from?" Zoro asked, still skeptical as he crossed his arms, eyeing up his double.

"I heard you guys saying you were going to Yuba, so its probably been... 3 years?" Other Luffy asked, more to himself.

"If they are going to Yuba then it would be 3." Other Sanji said, nodding in agreement.

" _3 years?!_ Lets say I buy this whole 'you came from the future' thing, why, how, and what brought you back here?" Nami asked, trying to get over her shock. The doubles shrugged.

"Last thing I remember doing is sleeping." Other Luffy said.

"Last thing me and the marimo were doing was looking for you, you weren't in your hammock when we woke up and even during breakfast you didn't show up so everyone looked." Other Sanji said.

"Love cook and I were on the deck when everything went black, I didn't sense anyone other then us on board but we were nearing an island." Other Zoro said. Other Sanji nodded in agreement.

"Well that doesn't help us." Zoro said. Luffy laughed.

"Its a mystery!" He said happily. Other Luffy smiled at the thought of mystery.

"Hey, speaking of breakfast, when are we eating? Im starving!" Other Luffy said, putting on a smile though he was still pained when he saw Ace. If he was in the past then that meant this Ace was real, and maybe... maybe this Luffy could save Ace, but... wouldn't that change a lot in the future? Not to mention the time he and the crew took to train because of what happened. Other Luffy groaned, his face turning red from thinking.

"Oi, crap Captain, don't think too much." Other Sanji said, slightly concerned.

"Sorry..." Other Luffy said.

"Its almost time for lunch. I guess I could go cook now. We can continue talking while we eat." Sanji said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"I'll help." Other Sanji said, standing and dusting himself as well. Sanji looked at his double skeptically but nodded. If this was himself from the future then it would show in the kitchen.

"I'll make sure were still on course for Emeralu." Nami said, sighing as she still had a headache.

"Im taking a nap." Zoro said simply, turning to lean against the railing.

"I have some medicine I could go make while I wait!" Chopper said cheerfully.

"I guess... I could go work on my new ammo..." Usopp said, not really wanting to be left alone with Other Luffy and Zoro. Who knew if they were telling the truth or not, they could still be marines after all!

"Well, uh, it was nice to meet you." Vivi said politely, bowing as she too scurried off, also not wanting to be left alone with them.

"Ace, come on, I wanna show you around!" Luffy said cheerfully, pulling Ace along with him. Other Luffy watched ruefully, wishing he could do that with Ace in his future.

"Luffy? you ok?" Other Zoro asked quietly, knowing that himself from the past was probably listening. Other Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, I just... it's hard..." Luffy said softly, pain clear in his voice, causing Zoro of the past to peek an eye open at them. Other Zoro nodded in understanding.

"Hey, why don't we go sit on Merry's head? Its been a while, huh?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded again, a small smile making its way to his face as he remembered where he was.

"Yeah, I missed her." Luffy whispered as he drug his hand along her railing on his way to the figurehead, other Zoro following close behind, his good eye scanning the area for any danger.

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_ **

"Hey Vivi?" Nami asked as she walked into the women's room. Vivi looked up from where she sat at the desk.

"What's wrong Nami?" She asked. Nami frowned, sitting on the bed.

"Something about those three is bothering me." Nami admitted.

"What is it?" Vivi asked. Nami was silent for a moment.

"Its just... that Luffy reacted in a way I would never expect Luffy to act. Didn't you see how he was around Ace? He looked terrified! Wouldn't he be happy to see Ace like our Luffy had been? Maybe they _are_ just bad acting marines..." Nami said. Vivi sat in silence.

"Well... maybe something bad happened between them in the future, if they are from the future. As for them being marines, we can question them during lunch about things that only Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy would know." Vivi replied thoughtfully. Nami was silent again, weighing the options.

"That's a good idea, but, as crazy as this sounds, if they are from the future then... I don't know, siblings fight but... that didn't look like Luffy and Ace had a falling out, that looked like... like... _I don't know!_ " Nami said in exasperation. Vivi gave her a small smile, nodding.

"I know what you mean, but if they really are from the future something bad must have happened. That Luffy looked absolutely distraught." Vivi said sadly. Nami nodded.

"I hope whatever happened doesn't happen for a long, long time."


	5. Chapter 5

"He wasn't below deck." Usopp announced, coming above deck.

"Not in the galley either!" Nami declared.

"Not the crows nest." Brook added.

"Not in the _Su~per_ bathroom!" Franky proclaimed.

"Not in the infirmary!" Chopper said.

"I don't see him anywhere else." Robin murmured, uncrossing her arms and opening her eyes, a slight frown on her face.

"And now Zoro and Sanji are missing too." Nami added in worry.

"Do you think someone's on the ship and taking them?!" Usopp asked in worry.

"Ack! Don't say that!" Chopper spluttered in fear.

"If that were the case Zoro-San or Sanji-San would have sensed them with haki." Brook soothed.

"Unless they are good at suppressing it." Robin countered, thinking.

"Who would take them though? Marines?" Franky asked.

"It's possible, we are near an island, they might be taking them there." Nami informed.

"How long would it take to get to the island from here?" Chopper asked.

"An hour at most, we were already heading there. For now we should all stay together." Nami said sternly, her mouth pinched into a tight frown. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to the galley where they ate the food Sanji had prepared before they realized Luffy was gone. It was silent and noticeably devoid of a certain rubber mans stretchy arms going to grab their food.

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_ **

"Zoro?" Other Luffy called softly.

"Yeah?" Other Zoro asked, peaking his good eye open. He sat behind other Luffy, against Merry's figure head, dutifully watching his Captains back. Other Luffy was sitting tall on Merry's figure head, watching the ocean peacefully, no doubt a lot running through his mind with everything going on.

"Should we tell them anything?" Other Luffy asked, referring to their past selves. Other Zoro was silent for a minute.

"As long as we don't change anything we should be fine." He replied, having heard one too many stories about time travelers changing the past and having horrible repercussions.

"I guess... Its just... all I would have to do was say, don't go after Blackbeard and Ace wouldn't... he wouldn't... die..." Other Luffy said, his voice softening even more. Other Zoro nodded, his heart clenching at the memory of reading the newspaper that day, reading that his Captain's brother had died in his arms.

"But... then we wouldn't have trained, Sabo wouldn't remember us- man, Ace didn't even _know_ Sabo was still alive, and- _I got it!_ " Other Luffy suddenly exclaimed, surprising other Zoro at the suddenly loud voice.

Over the time they had been sitting there everyone besides the two Sanji's had come back on deck and at the sound of other Luffy's shout they all looked over.

"Got _what?_ " Other Zoro asked, sitting up straighter. Other Luffy had a determined look on his face as he stood from the figure head, walking quickly over to Luffy and Ace of the past. Other Zoro followed, both Sanji's coming out to see what was happening.

"I know how to know if you guys are using a devil fruit!" Other Luffy announced, gaining everyone's attention.

"How? Wouldn't that just prove that we aren't, when we knew we weren't, and that you still might be?" Nami asked skeptically. Other Luffy shook his head.

"No, because you'll know." He said, addressing past Luffy and Ace.

"How?" Ace asked. Other Luffy stayed silent, looking them both in the eyes.

"How many brothers do I have?" He asked, causing the past crew to look on in confusion. That was too easy a question when Ace was standing right there, what would it prove?

Future Zoro and Sanji understood though and watched with interest, wondering what the answer would be.

Ace and Luffy of the past frowned deeply at him, causing the past crew to falter. Maybe there was more to this.

" _Two._ " Past Luffy said steely, verging on anger. The past crew was shocked, but the future merely nodded.

"What's his name." Ace asked through gritted teeth back to future Luffy.

"Sabo." Future Luffy said, watching as the two's eyes widened.

"What just happened?" Usopp asked.

"This just proved that we are from the future and you are our past selves." Other Zoro replied, the past crew turning confused stares onto him, including Ace and Luffy's.

"My crew, in the future, find out about Sabo." Other Luffy said simply, having noticed past Luffy and Aces confused stares, but not wanting them to know too much.

"W-why?" Ace asks. He and past Luffy were equally confused, knowing there was no reason they would bring up their deceased brother.

"In the future it becomes relevant, but not for a long time." Other Luffy says with a distant voice. Past Luffy's frowning face quickly lit up.

"So you are me! That's so cool! Hey, I'm probably really strong then, huh?!" He asked. Other Luffy beamed.

"Sure am! I beat up a whole ton of guys!" Other Luffy boasts happily. Nami sighs, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Of course you do, I bet you also get us into tons of trouble." She said, causing other Luffy to laugh sheepishly.

"Well, in the mean time, lunch is ready, come eat up." Future Sanji announces. Both Luffy's cheer, rushing to the galley. Soon the members found themselves noticing that the galley was too small and they opted to eat on deck.

"Well, everyone's going to have a lot of questions, but first, what should we call you? Seeing as we have two Zoro's, Sanji's, and Luffy's we can't call you by your names, it would be too confusing." Vivi said. Everyone glanced at the doubles.

"Oh! We could call Zoro Roronoa!" Chopper said happily. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then Luffy would be Monkey!" Usopp said, everyone smiling at how the name so obviously fit Luffy.

"What would we call Sanji then?" Ace asked.

"Just call me Black Leg." Future Sanji said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Next, seeing as you proved your not marines, do you have any idea how you might be able to get back?" Nami asked. The three looked at each other before shrugging.

"No idea." Roronoa said. Nami groaned.

"Of course." She mumbled.

"Oh, but Robin might already know! She's really smart!" Monkey said, beaming as he ate, stealing from everyone's plates, Luffy and Ace included. Haki definitely helped in dodging their forks.

"Oh Robin-Chwan~! How I miss her radiant beauty! Im sure she's working diligently to get us home!" Black Leg cooed, swooning at the thought of Robin. Roronoa rolled his eye.

"Stupid ero cook." He mumbled, causing Black Leg to glare at him.

"What was that you shitty swordsman?!" Black Leg asked. Nami was fuming.

"Knock it off!" She shouted, punching the two. Monkey and Luffy both began laughing, even Ace was smiling, while the others cringed at how hard Nami had hit.

"Man, its exhausting enough to deal with one Zoro and Sanji, now there're two!" She cried, Sanji swooning beside her, promising to _'keep the marimo under control.'_

"Damn witch." Roronoa growled quietly. Zoro nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't agree more." He said, causing Nami to glare at the both of them.

"Zoro, Roronoa, Im inclined to raise your debts by 50%." She said, a sly smile on her face.

"What?! You can't do that!" Roronoa shouted.

"Oh, did you say 100%? Alright, if you insist." Nami said, shrugging. Usopp shook his head.

"Stop while your ahead." He pleaded to both Zoro and Roronoa who merely seethed in anger.

"Shishishi~, you guys are the best!" Monkey and Luffy laughed, echoing each other. The crew, past and future, looked at them, their faces of different emotions all becoming smiles, no matter how big or small.

"Well... now that were done fighting, who's Robin?" Vivi asked. Monkey, Roronoa and Black Leg hesitated at that, glancing at each other.

"Uh, she's uh... you know... a future person! Right Roronoa?!" Monkey asked. Roronoa nodded, though he sighed at the bad acting of his Captain. The crew raised an eyebrow at them.

"A future person?" Usopp asked, hoping Monkey would elaborate.

"Yeah, a future person." Roronoa reiterated. It was silent again until Chopper broke it.

"So... um... what are you going to do now?" He asked. The doubles shrugged.

"Look for a way to get home I guess." Black Leg said, lighting a cigarette.

"Your welcome to come with us till then! It'll be so much fun!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Luffy, they've already experienced all of this, it would just be the same adventure over again." Sanji said. Luffy frowned.

"Well... it wont! Because they're with us this time!" He announced. Everyone was silent, realizing that, of course, Luffy was right.

"I've got a question." Ace said, his serious voice a harsh contrast to Luffy's happy one. It unnerved Monkey, knowing what his brother was probably going to ask.

"W-what is it?" Monkey asked, a slight stutter in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by anyone on board. Roronoa shifted, also having a feeling he knew what Ace was going to ask, Black Leg having the same thought as he took a long drag of the cigarette, twisting it nervously in his fingers.

"If you are Luffy, why did you react the way you did when you saw me?" Ace questioned, the thought having bugged him since Monkey appeared. Everyone was silent, watching as Monkey immediately stopped eating, frozen in place, Roronoa and Black Leg glancing between Monkey and Ace. Monkey slowly swallowed the bite in his mouth, retracting his arms to his sides as he stared at the food in front of him.

When Luffy, past or future, wasn't eating all members knew something was wrong.

"N-no reason, j-just... haven't seen you in... in a long time..." Monkey stuttered, the sentence not being a whole lie, but not the whole truth either, though it was still utterly obvious he wasn't telling the whole story.

"But even when you didn't see me until Alabasta you didn't react like that at all." Ace said, narrowing his eyes. This may be Luffy from the future but it was still his brother. Luffy watched the interaction with interest, also confused why his future self would react so strongly to Ace, it was almost like when... Sabo died.

Monkey stayed silent, along with everyone else as they waited with bated breaths to hear what he would say. Roronoa and Black Leg shared a look, ready to bail their Captain out, make an excuse, but it wasn't necessary as a noise that the past crew was becoming all too familiar with occurred beside the group.

A crash.

"AAAH!" Three voices screamed simultaneously, shocking them as they turned.

"Guard point!" A familiar voice shouted and suddenly a ball of fluff landed beside them, two objects falling safely into the fluff.

"Chopper!" Monkey said, happy for the distraction. Ace looked at Monkey for a minute before turning to the new arrivals.

_"Chopper?!"_ The past crew said in shock. Monkey grinned, running over to Chopper along with Roronoa and Black Leg. Suddenly the fluff was gone, leaving three people they knew well.

"Nami-Swan~! I missed your beauty, though I was filled with nostalgia when I saw you from so long ago!" Black Leg cooed, noodling around other Nami who was pulling her hair behind her, shock still on her face from the fall.

"How was your fall Usopp?" Roronoa asked, a smirk on his face. Other Usopp glared at him.

"Not pleasant thank you very much!" Other Usopp shouted, adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

"Luffy! I thought you were gone! Are you hurt?! I need to do a check-up!" Other Chopper demanded, worry clouding his previous fright. Monkey laughed.

"Shishishi, Im fine Chopper, promise!" He said, patting other Choppers hat. Other Chopper looked at him skeptically.

"Last time you said that you had three broken ribs." He said. Monkey pouted.

"Did not, I felt fine." He said. Other Chopper shook his head, almost screaming when he looked behind his Captain.

"Uh, Luffy... who are they?" Other Chopper asked, gaining future Nami and Usopp's attention.

"I-Isn't that... us?!" Other Usopp asked in shock.

"And-" Other Nami covered her mouth in shock, the three turning pale as they spied Ace watching them.

"G-Ghost!" Other Chopper and Usopp shouted, clinging to each other. Monkey frowned, also paling slightly.

"Usopp, Chopper, Nami, there aren't any ghosts here, right?" Roronoa asked in a deathly calm voice, looking at his Captain, then back to the three. They looked at Roronoa, then Ace, then Monkey, realization slowly kicking in.

"Y-yeah, I mean... Uh, what ghost? Right Chopper?" Other Usopp asked, though his voice was still shaky. Other Chopper slowly climbed off other Usopp.

"R-right..." He said.

"What's going on?" Other Nami asked, her voice quiet.

"This is our past selves, when we were in Alabasta." Black Leg said simply. The three looked at him in shock.

"Past?! We're in the past?!" Other Usopp asked in shock. They nodded.

"Luffy, what did you get us into now?!" Other Nami asked, groaning. Monkey pouted.

"Nothing, I swear, I woke up here!" He said. Other Nami sighed, shaking her head.

"So you had lunch?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I've been here a while, and I didn't get breakfast!" He complained. She shook her head, looking to their past selves.

"This is just too weird. How do we know they're actually our past selves?" She asked. Luffy sobered.

"They are." He replied simply. She watched him a moment, understanding that that was all she was getting out of him, especially when she looked to Roronoa and Black Leg and they nodded. She closed her eyes.

"Alright, lets get back to your lunch." She said as everyone slowly returned to their meals.

"Well, now that there are... more of us, we need more names. It would be confusing to call the doubles by their names so Luffy is Monkey, Zoro's Roronoa, and Sanji's Black Leg." Vivi explained once more.

"I guess I could be Cat Burglar." Other Nami said.

"Call me God Usopp!" Other Usopp declared, though everyone glared at him.

"Fine, fine, just call me Sniper then." He said grumpily.

"Tony's fine." Other Chopper said with a small smile, still a little timid. Everyone nodded.

"We look so much cooler in the future." Usopp said, admiring the muscle his future self had gained.

"I grew my hair out." Nami said, causing Cat Burglar to nod.

"You look beautiful with or without long hair Nami-San~!" Sanji cooed.

"So..." Ace said, causing everyone to remember the conversation they had been having before they were interrupted. Cat Burglar, Sniper, and Tony looked at everyone in confusion, not understanding why everyone was suddenly silent or why everything was tense.

"Why did you freak out when you saw me?" Ace asked Monkey, and suddenly, everything clicked to the three as they paled, watching Monkey.

"U-uh, hey, what if I told you guys about the time we went to an island in the sky?!" Sniper asked, understanding that this was one topic that should not be discussed. The past members looked at him in confusion but Ace and Luffy continued to stare at Monkey.

"Yeah, Usopp, remember when we saw God?!" Cat Burglar tried, urging the crew to listen to the story rather then wait for the explanation they wanted.

"O-Oh and the white water!" Tony also added, worry etched into his features. The past members knew the future ones were trying to deter them from the answer but they didn't know why. Was it that bad? Ace had a feeling that he knew the answer to his question, especially when sniper and Tony saw him, but he had to know. He continued to stare his little brother down, knowing he would eventually break and either tell him or revert to ignoring him completely.

"Guys, stop." Monkey said softly, causing the ones once known as the weakling trio to quiet down, watching their Captain with sadness in their eyes.

"Luffy." Ace said, deciding it was better to not to call him Monkey in this situation. Monkey looked him in the eyes, the pain and sadness clear as day, and it made his heart break to know that something in his brothers future happened to make him feel this way.

"A-Ace... you..." He couldn't finish. He glanced at Luffy, at his crew from the past, his crew from the future, Vivi, but ended where he started, himself. He knew how he would react, he was himself, and he didn't want him to know. Roronoa nudged his shoulder with his and he looked at his first mate. The silent conversation between them passed and he heard the words as if Roronoa had said them himself.

_'You don't need to tell them if you don't want to.'_

Monkey closed his eyes, taking a breath before opening them and staring Ace straight in the eyes, tears welling up.

_"Ace... you died."_


	6. Chapter 6

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Franky. The six of them were sitting in the galley, their breakfast long gone and the silence deafening. It was strange, not having their childish Captain shouting and bouncing all over the place, or to not hear Zoro and Sanji fighting over something stupid like who defeated more sea kings.

Nami rested her head on her arms, looking at the log pose, the middle one showing that they were heading in the right direction towards the island, the other two pointing to the far left and right. She sighed for the hundredth time since finishing her food and glanced around the room.

Usopp was playing cards with Chopper and Franky, getting mad when he lost and accusing Franky of cheating. Franky and Chopper merely laughed, Chopper saying that he had been close to winning and Franky denying the accusations of him cheating, distracting both Chopper and Usopp when he told them to push his nose, changing his hair to a giant mohawk and immediately awing his captive audience. Nami shook her head at the three, continuing her scan of the room.

Robin was quietly reading beside her, though she had a small smile on her face, no doubt listening to the conversation that had just taken place in front of them. A few feet away from them was Brook, playing a soft melody on his violin, soothing everyone with the peaceful tune.

Nami closed her eyes, basking in the song, trying to calm down, but with your friends randomly disappearing it was a little unnerving. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her and her eyelids felt too heavy to open back up, but she had to. She had to make sure they safely made it to land. She had to make sure the rest of her friends weren't taken. She had to stay awake, alert, but the exhaustion was beginning to win, and any thought of opening her eyes drifted away, a feeling of warmth settling inside her.

Robin had looked up from her book, sensing something was wrong. Looking over at Nami she noticed the orange haired girl had fallen asleep, and further examination showed that Usopp and Chopper had as well.

"Whoa, Chopper-bro, Usopp-bro, what happened?!" Franky asked, having watched the two suddenly slump over and pass out.

"It seems Nami-San has fallen asleep as well." Brook added, abruptly stopping his song.

"They're shimmering." Robin noted in interest. The three stared, all starting to notice the faint shimmer surrounding the passed out members. Franky went to lift Chopper up, only for his hands to faze through the reindeer.

"That was unexpected." Brook said in concern. Robin frowned, noticing that they were slowly fading away.

"This could be what happened to Zoro, Sanji and Luffy." She said.

"Is it a devil fruit?" Franky asked. She shrugged.

"I would have to look, but I don't know what kind of devil fruit would do this. We checked the whole ship, no one was aboard to even use a devil fruit." Robin stated calmly.

"Where are they going?" Brook asked, worried as his nakama slowly faded away.

"I don't know that either. We should go to the library, they've already disappeared." Robin noted with a hint of sadness in her tone. She was worried for her friends, her family, but she wasn't going to show it, she was going to find answers. Franky and Brook nodded, frowns on everyone's faces as they slowly but surely made their way to the library, careful to make sure that there really was no one on board.

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_ **

It was deathly silent.

So silent, in fact, that you would be able to hear someone whispering below deck.

The future crew sat tensely, eyes closed as memories of the day they found out about Marineford and Ace's death flashed through their mind. Roronoa clenched his swords tightly, knuckles turning white. Black Leg pinched a cigarette, lighting it and chewing on the end spitefully. Cat Burglar had her eyes shut tight, tears threatening to fall as she held a hand over her mouth. Sniper felt anger well inside him as he remembered eating without a care while his Captain was fighting in a literal war. Tony was sniffling, holding onto his hat as he remembered the pain of knowing Luffy was all alone when everything happened and that as his doctor he couldn't even help mend his wounds.

The crew of the past were a different story. All of them sat in disbelief, not knowing if they should believe what they were just told. That couldn't possibly happen, right? Ace was the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates! If he died... There would be an all out war! But as they scanned the faces of their doubles, they knew that what they had been told was the truth. What confused them more was the immense guilt on all of their faces.

Ace and Luffy, though... They were the most shocked. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of them as things slowly fell into place. The way Monkey had acted when he saw Ace, it was just like when he was a kid and found out Sabo died. The same immense tears, the same disbelief, everything.

"B-but..." Luffy looked absolutely distraught as he looked between Ace and his future self.

"Y-you have to be l-lying, Ace wouldn't... He wouldn't die! He promised!" Luffy said, anger slowly taking over. The past crew looked at him in concern while the future looked on in guilt.

"He died. He broke the promise." Monkey said softly, an edge to his tone as he remembered begging Ace not to die, reminding him of that very promise.

"B-But A-Ace wouldn't... Wouldn't..." Looking closer at his future self, he knew the answer. The hollow look, the sadness, the pain, he saw it all, it was himself after all, no matter how much he didn't want it to be true. He looked at Ace, seeing that he was watching him back with much the same pained expression Monkey had.

 _"Ace!"_ Luffy cried, wrapping his arms around his brother multiple times, misery building inside him as tears fell.

"... How?" Ace asked softly, causing Monkey's breath to hitch.

"I... I shouldn't say..." He said, tears falling. The future crew was almost thankful that he couldn't tell. They didn't know how Ace had died, and sure they were curious, but they didn't want their Captain to go through anymore pain remembering that horrible day.

"B-but if you tell us... Maybe we could stop it from happening!" Usopp said, trying desperately to be cheerful. Hope filled all of the past Straw Hats, Ace and Luffy included, but Monkey and the future crew shook their heads.

"If we told you... A lot of things wouldn't happen. When Ace... Died... It was horrible, but... Because of it we got stronger and... And something really important happened." Monkey said, remembering when he saw Sabo at the coliseum after all those years, a small smile forming on his face as tears fell harder.

"Can you tell us anything?" Sanji asked, tense and worried for the future that lay ahead of them. The future crew stayed silent for a moment, glancing at each other.

"W-we... We were separated..." Tony said softly, so soft that they almost didn't catch it.

"Separated?" Chopper echoed, confused. They all nodded.

"Long story short, we lost, bad." Roronoa said tersely, shocking the past crew, though they didn't question it, no matter how much they wanted to.

"There was a war. It was... It was Ace's execution..." Sniper continued, also quiet. Ace felt horror fill him. There was a war. Because of him. He could already guess who was participating in said war.

"With the Whitebeards?" Ace questioned quietly. Monkey nodded solemnly.

"Yeah... Ace... You've got good nakama." Monkey said, a small, sad smile on his face. Ace smiled too, despite the circumstances, and nodded.

"They're good guys." He said softly. It was quiet again, everyone processing what had happened.

"Hey... Monkey?" Ace asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" He asked, staring at the deck of the Merry.

"How did... How did you get that scar?" He asked, and honestly, the whole crew of the past had been wondering the same thing. The future crew tensed once again, also not really knowing the story of how he had gotten it, but once again, not bothered with not knowing if it meant their Captain didn't relive that horrible time.

"During-... During the war. After you... Died... I was um... I don't know... I think Traffy said my mind snapped and I blacked out to keep myself from feeling anymore pain, but... While I was out Jinbe was taking me back to the ships to leave but... That bastard still chased us. Jinbe tried keeping me safe but I got... I got... Hit... And..." Monkey slowly trailed off, flashes of the war coming back in bits and pieces.

He could see the marines rushing past him as he ran, the Whitebeards by his side, urging him to get to Ace faster, to save him from an execution. Ice surrounded him and there was a chill in the air, but he couldn't feel it. Magma was raining from the sky, landing all around him, melting the ice and leaving holes of water. His heart was pumping, warming him up, fear that he wouldn't make it on time fueling him to move faster, punch harder, dodge quicker. Determination to save his older brother filled him and his eyes narrowed as a dozen more marines swamped him.

They were flying within seconds and he was back to running, flashes of light and blue fire in the corner of his eye clued him in to Marco and Kizaru fighting. He could see his grandfather, he could see Ace, he could see the executioners, and he could see Sengoku, telling him he wouldn't make it, wouldn't save the spawn of the devil himself.

But then he did, he saved Ace, and flames surrounded him, like a protective blanket, and it felt amazing. He was back by his brothers side, he had done it, he had saved him.

And then they were running again.

Running to the safety of the ships. The run flashed, like a montage. 40 feet, 20 feet, 10 feet, and suddenly, Ace wasn't running. The bastard, that damn bastard Akainu, he was taunting him. He begged, pleaded with Ace to run, but he didn't, he never did when he got into a fight, he had to see it through to the end.

_His stubborn brother._

Suddenly his legs gave out, his body was exhausted, he could barely move. In the wind he saw Ace's Vivir Card float away, in arms reach, but as he went to grab it there was an immense heat in his face, a harsh contrast to the chill he had felt seconds ago. Something clanked around him, like beads falling, and as he slowly turned his head he saw the magma, the hole, his... Brother.

And then he was screaming. Crying. His heart felt like it was breaking, almost worse then when he found out Sabo had 'died'.

_"Thank you for loving me!"_

The words rang through his head, loud and clear like a bell, and he couldn't handle it. Ace had promised! Promised he wouldn't die! Promised he would stay alive and protect him! But he had lied, he had broken that promise. He could see his brother, lying on the cold ground, smile on his face, eyes closed, almost peaceful. If it weren't for the blood, the gaping hole in his chest, it would look like he was sleeping. But he knew that wasn't the case.

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_ **

"During-... During the war. After you... Died... I was um... I don't know... I think Traffy said my mind snapped and I blacked out to keep me from feeling anymore pain, but... While I was out Jinbe was taking me back to the ships to leave but... That bastard still chased us. Jinbe tried keeping me safe but I got... I got... Hit... And..." They watched as Monkey slowly trailed off, his eyes gaining an almost distant, detached, look. This concerned both crews as they waited for him to speak again, whether it was to finish the story or dismiss it, but he did neither.

His eyes grew wide, his skin got paler, he began sweating, and his breathing got heavier, like he'd just ended a battle with a warlord.

"Monkey?" Nami asked, her concern growing with the rest of the crews. Tony sprung up along with Chopper and they both began examining him, waving their hooves in front of his face, checking his pulse, etc. Roronoa shifted uneasily, wanting to help his Captain, yet unable.

"He's having flashbacks I think, PTSD, I had a feeling he might after bringing up this topic." Tony said worriedly, trying to calm Monkey. Chopper nodded his agreement, seeing Tony already knew what to do and sat back beside Usopp and Nami, though he shifted uneasily, wanting to help as well.

"PTSD?" Cat Burglar asked, shocked, along with the rest of the crew's, past and present, though Roronoa looked unfazed by this answer.

"Mm, after we got back together I had a feeling he might have some sort of mental disorder from everything, and PTSD was one of them. That's why he came to the infirmary every week, whether it was just to talk or for some other type of help. He also talks to Robin and Roronoa about it a lot." Tony informed, all heads swiveling to Roronoa.

"Why didn't you tell us you stupid marimo?" Black Leg asks. Roronoa shrugs.

"There was no need to and it wasn't my place to tell you shitty cook. If he wanted to tell you guys he would." He said simply, crossing his arms, but casting worried eyes on Monkey who was still lost in his flashback. Sanji frowned, though, to his distaste, knew that Roronoa was right.

"So... How do we help him?" Usopp asks, shifting nervously as well, glancing to Tony. Tony shook his head.

"There's no real good way to help someone with PTSD wake up from a flashback, you might end up making them think they're still there, or only do more harm then good. He shouldn't be all that out of it for too much longer." Tony informed with sad eyes, sitting beside Roronoa. It took a few minutes of silence before Monkey finally seemed to snap out of his, breathing heavy with eyes darting around wildly.

"Luffy- er, uh, Monkey? You ok?" Sniper asked softly. Monkey glanced at Usopp, slowly nodding.

"S-sorry..." Monkey stuttered out softly. It was quiet again, no one really knowing what to say.

"W-well... Um... Why don't we work on finding out how you got here?" Nami asks awkwardly. Everyone nodded, though no one really wanted to speak, especially Luffy who had bawling into Ace's shoulder the entire time, though still listening to the conversation. The future crew looked at each other, not really sure.

"The best person for this would probably be Robin..." Cat Burglar said thoughtfully, and the past crew just accepted that they wouldn't know who this future person was unless they met them. The future crew nodded their agreement.

"Yeah, but she's not here." Tony said sadly. They once again nodded.

"What could have brought us back then? We were thinking marines but no one sensed any one. And not to mention we were with Robin, Brooke and Franky when we came here." Sniper said, and once again the past crew was confused, but ignored it.

"Weren't we close to an island?" Monkey asks, remembering his and Roronoa's promise. Cat Burglar nodded.

"We were, before we came here we weren't that far away from it, but I don't know much about it, just its name, Heiwa." Cat Burglar said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the island then. It wouldn't be too far fetched with everything we've been through." Black Leg says thoughtfully, and this time even the past crew agrees with him.

_"Cien Fleur Wing!"_

_"Franky Radical... Cushion!"_

_"Yohohoho~! This sure is making my heart race- ah! Not that I have a heart to race! Yohohoho~! Skull Joke!"_

Everyone looked over in shock, even Luffy who had previously been somber and sniffling, though not crying anymore. The past crew didn't know what was more shocking, the sudden giant red cushion appearing from no where, the wings made out of... Hands? Or the actual, walking, talking, skeleton. The future crew brightened though at the sight of their crewmates, standing to greet them.

"Robin, Franky, Brook!" Monkey exclaimed happily, the sight of all his crew safe with him calming him down exponentially.

"Ah, Luffy-San, we were worried!" Brook said, straightening his clothes.

"Yeah, especially when Nami-sis, Usopp-bro and Chopper-bro disappeared!" Franky said. Robin smiled.

"I was worried that you had died an excruciating death." Robin said calmly.

"Don't say that so calmly!" Usopp shouted. Robin merely chuckled behind her hand.

"I-I don't know what to be shocked about first..." Nami murmured behind them. The future crew turned to look at them, all of their faces masked in shock, even Ace.

"I don't know, you have options Nami, there's a cyborg, a skeleton, and-" Usopp was cut off by Vivi who's shock quickly dissolved into anger.

_"Miss All Sunday!"_


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss All Sunday!" Vivi's rage was palpable. Franky and Brook looked over to Vivi in confusion for a moment before noticing the past Straw Hats, their confusion melding into shock as well. Robin, however, took everything in quickly and calmly, noticing the past crew, as well as Vivi. What took the three future members a minute to process was Ace. Before they could comment on him though the past crew spoke up.

"Your that bad guy!" Luffy said to Robin, face changing quickly, the rest of the past crew getting into fighting stances.

"We sure seemed to have appeared at an interesting time! Yohoho~!" Brook laughed, not quite sure what to make of the scene. Robin stayed silent, also unsure what was happening, but knowing it wasn't too good for her.

"Wait, you've got it wrong!" Cat Burglar said, waving her hands, trying to calm the enraged members.

"That's Miss All Sunday! She killed Igaram!" Vivi shouted furiously.

"And she took my hat!" Luffy whined. Ace looked in shock at Luffy, knowing that most people who took his hat didn't end up too well.

"Nah, she's fine now! She's from the future like us." Monkey said calmly, not too worried about what was happening.

"B-but she's Crocodiles partner!" Usopp shouted fearfully.

"Ack! Crocodiles?!" Chopper screeched in fear, clinging to Zoro's face.

"But _she's_ not." Monkey stated bluntly, pointing to Robin.

"She's our nakama and that's that." He continued, finality in his tone that no one dared to argue with. Slowly the past crew dropped their guarded stances, though they were still wary of Robin. Vivi was glaring daggers at her, not trusting her for a second.

"Ow! I don't really know what's happening but it sure looks Suuu~pperr!" Franky shouted. The crew's attention was focused back onto Franky and Brook now, their eyes widening once more.

"I can't believe how quick we forgot about the talking skeleton." Sanji said, the others nodding in agreement.

"I guess we have more explaining to do..." Cat Burglar said, sighing in exhaustion.

"Franky, Brook, Robin, this is the Straw Hat crew... From the past. This is when we were in Alabasta and Luffy fought Crocodile." Cat Burglar informed, much to Brook and Franky's shock and Robins interest.

"That would explain many things." Robin said, remaining calm as she glanced at Ace who shifted nervously, now understanding the looks they gave him. Franky and Brook nodded, also noticing Ace.

"Indeed it does." Brook said softly. Both crews were silent for a moment.

"We, uh... Told them... About the war, and what happens at the end..." Sniper said, just as soft as Brook. Franky frowned, Robin nodded lightly, sadness flashing in her eyes, and Brook would be noticeably frowning as well but he had no skin to show it. Brook stepped forward.

"Though it may not be during the future time that I am doing this I would still like to introduce myself, my name is Brook, it is nice to finally meet Luffy-san's older brother." Brook said. Ace smiled, trying to get over his shock.

"Its nice to meet you Brook." Ace said, the men shaking hands.

"S-So is t-that a g-g-g-ghost?!" Usopp shouted fearfully, causing Brook to laugh once more.

"Yohohoho~! I am but a mere skeleton of my old self! I ate the Yomi-Yomi no mi, a devil fruit that allowed me to return to my body once I died, though it took my soul a long time to find my body, thus leaving me with nothing but bones!" Brook informed, much to the crews shock.

"So your actually a real live skeleton?" Sanji questioned, intrigued. Brook nodded.

"Hey, can you poop?!" Luffy asked suddenly, Nami hitting him on the head.

"Y-"

"Don't answer that you moron!" Cat Burglar said, hitting Brook.

"Yohoho~! Nami-sans hits always hurt! Ah! May I see you panties?" Brook asks, causing him to receive two kicks from both Sanji's and two hits from both Nami's.

"Pervert!" Both Nami's shouted.

"Did someone call?!" Franky asked happily. Cat Burglar groaned in exasperation.

"I can't win! There'r too many idiots on this crew!" Cat Burglar said, throwing her hands up. Monkey laughed.

"You guys are the best!" He laughed.

"So back to the topic at hand, these are... Future members. We wont give too many details, but this is Robin, who you already... kinda know... This is Franky, the shipwright, and this is Brook, the musician." Cat Burglar introduced. The past nodded their understanding, though still extremely unsure about Robin, which was understandable.

"A musician! Yes! Ace, look! I got a musician! And he's a skeleton!" Luffy shouted happily, dancing. Ace shook his head, smiling. It seemed the appearance of more future members increased his little brothers mood, which was good.

"I see that. You sure do attract strange people Luffy." Ace said, shaking his head.

"You have no idea." Sniper said ruefully. Roronoa smirked.

"Not as strange as love cook over there did during the separation." He said, much to Sanji's hatred.

"I told you never speak of that!" Black Leg growled, kicking at Roronoa who dodged. The two quickly got into a fight, that Cat Burglar broke up.

"I don't understand!" Vivi shouted suddenly, stopping all action on deck. Monkey and Robin frowned, having a feeling they knew where this was going.

"Understand what?" Tony questioned, looking around innocently.

"How can you guys have... _Her_ on your crew?!" Vivi asked, refusing to believe that someone as bad as Miss All Sunday, or Robin as they called her, could have been made a Straw Hat member.

"Simple. She wanted to so I let her." Monkey said bluntly. Vivi was practically fuming.

"But why?! After all she did?! She killed Igaram! She helped Crocodile take over Alabasta! She played games with me, knowing I only wanted to save my country!" Vivi ranted, throwing her arms up in anger. Monkey nodded, remaining calm.

"She did." He said. This only further enraged Vivi.

"So why?! Your not a bad person, I know that! So why would you let her, a bad person, stay?!" She asked. Monkey frowned now.

"Cause she's not a bad person." He said. Robin felt a smile making its way to her face, happy to hear Luffy's opinion of her. Long ago, when she first joined, she never really felt apart of the crew, knew they didn't really like her, but Luffy had accepted her quickly, treated her like he did the rest of the crew, and she almost believed he was going to betray her like many others before, but when he didn't she felt she had a place to finally belong, felt she needed to work hard so she could keep her place with this mismatched group. To hear that he completely trusted her, believed her to be a good person despite all her wrong doings, made her elated.

"I don't believe that for a second!" Vivi spat. Robin's smile left, remembering all the bad she'd done to Vivi in the past.

"I don't believe this will change much at all, but for what its worth, I am truly sorry for what I put you and your friends through during this... _Period_ of my life." Robin said, stepping forward slightly. Vivi didn't say anything, eyes narrowed in anger, lips thin as she pressed them together, arms crossed and stance tense.

"Your right, it doesn't help much... But..." Vivi trailed off, trying to calm down.

"She's not the Robin you guys know, this is our Robin, the future Robin. You don't know her." Monkey said. The past crews stances slacked at this, realizing just how true Monkey's words were. He was right, she was from the future, a future they knew absolutely nothing about. For all they knew Robin could become a Goddess and they wouldn't be any the wiser.

"I-I guess that's true, but-"

"So there shouldn't be any problem. If you've got a problem with Robin you've got a problem with me." Monkey said, crossing his arms stubbornly. Vivi deflated, frowning.

"A-alright... But I still don't like this." She said.

"No ones asking you to accept her immediately, I wouldn't blame you, but Monkey's right, she's not the same Robin you know, so give her a chance." Sniper said. Vivi nodded, not saying much after that as everyone settled back down.

"Now that everyone's settled down, we can go back to the previous conversation. Robin, Franky, Brook, for future reference, were calling each other by last names or our nicknames seeing as it would be confusing to use our first names with two of us. We've only told them about... Ace and a little about the separation, but not in detail. Also, our plan is to keep the future a secret for the most part, and we have no idea how we got here, the island we were arriving at being our best bet." Cat Burglar informed, the three nodding.

"We were thinking the same thing, Robin-San was reading about the island before we appeared here." Brook said.

"I knew Robin would get us back, she's smart!" Monkey said gleefully. Robin smiled to him.

"I didn't get to read much, but I was able to keep the book." Robin said, lifting the object up to show them.

"Well, lunch is mostly over now, Robin-Chan can read while I make her a delicious snack, along with those two." Sanji said. Robin smiled.

"That would be much appreciated Sanji-San, thank you." Robin said, going to sit off by herself, book already open. Everyone dispersed after that, waiting to get more information. Sanji and Black Leg went off to the kitchen to compete in making Robin, Vivi and both Namis a better snack, Zoro went to nap again, Usopp, Sniper, Tony, Luffy and Chopper all running off to play a game together, Nami and Cat Burglar watched the sky, talking amongst themselves, Franky admiring the Going Merry, Brook playing his violin, Vivi getting roped into the game, and Ace following the two Sanji's, wanting to watch the competition, and maybe get a snack as well. Roronoa and Monkey stayed in place a minute, Roronoa having a feeling he knew what his captain wanted to do.

"Zoro?" Monkey asked, dropping the Roronoa now that they were alone. Roronoa looked over at him and nodded, the two heading off to the figure head, though Monkey didn't sit on it this time. Instead both Monkey and Roronoa sat against it, facing the two intermingled crews.

"What was it this time?" Roronoa asked, eye closed, head tilted to the sky, but listening intently to Monkey. Monkey sighed, closing his eyes and trying to relax like Roronoa.

"The whole war really. It started at the half-way point of it all though. Akainu had just started attacking with his magma and I was running to save Ace. I did and we were leaving, but then... Then he died." Monkey said somberly. Roronoa nodded, opening his eye.

"That was then, this is now. I know its still hard, but you should try and live in the now, maybe even talk to Ace. I don't think you'll get another chance like this again." Roronoa said. Monkey nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah... Your right... Hey Zoro?" Monkey asked. Roronoa side eyed him and Monkey grinned brightly to him.

"Thanks for listening!" He said, jumping up from his spot and heading to the galley. Roronoa grinned slightly and nodded, closing his eye once more.

"Anytime."

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\** _

"Oi, shitty Captain! What have I said about coming in the galley!" Black Leg growled, he and Sanji in an intense battle as they danced around each other, creating their dishes. Monkey laughed.

"Shishishi, sorry! I just wanted to talk to Ace." Monkey said. Black Leg paused in his actions a millisecond before continuing, nodding.

"Take it outside then, I need my utmost concentration when preparing both Nami-Swans, Vivi-Chwans and Robin-Chwans snacks!" Black Leg said. Monkey nodded and gestured to Ace who had been watching him curiously. The two left the galley, making their way up to the crows nest where they would be able to talk privately. The crews noticed the two going to talk but said nothing of it, all returning to what they were doing.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ace questions, stretching out on the ground. Monkey tilts his head back and forth a moment, joining Ace on the ground.

"Its just... Zo- Roronoa said I should talk to you, because I wouldn't get another chance like this." Monkey started, slightly unsure. Ace raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face though his eyes held sadness.

"Oh? So you didn't actually want to talk to me?" Ace teases, and Monkey shakes his head rapidly.

"No, of course I want to! Its just... I have to keep a lot of things a secret..." Monkey finishes, dropping his head. Ace frowns now, nodding his understanding. They sit in silence a second before Luffy smiles.

"Ace... I'm glad I got to see you again. I wasn't able to tell you before you-... Well, anyways, Im glad you finally have others that you can trust." Luffy says, and Ace smiles again at the thought of his family.

"Im surprised actually, when we were at the war, and even here, when you told me about the Whitebeards, and when I saw them all, working to save you... I was really happy, happy that you finally trusted more then a handful of people." Monkey continues, Ace staying silent.

"And... And when... When you died, you asked me something..." Monkey says, voice softening. Ace turns to look at him, wondering what his dying self had asked, though he had an idea.

"Of course it was a good thing you were born you idiot!" Monkey shouts, slightly louder then intended, but the crew below would deny that they had even heard a thing. Ace frowns, looking to the ground.

"We all love you, and were happy you were born! Sabo too! And- and... And you shouldn't think it wasn't a good thing you were born because without you I would have been lonely with the mountain bandits and I would have wanted to die! Without you I would have never met Sabo, or wanted to become a pirate at 17, and I would have never met the rest of my nakama, and without you... It would never be the same..." Luffy said, his rant trailing off, and Ace tried to hide the tears, blinking them back before Monkey could see them.

"I don't care who your parents are, and neither do your real friends. People who are scared of things like that don't deserve to be your friends anyways." Monkey mumbled, and Ace gave out a choked laugh, ruffling Monkey's hair.

"I know Lu, I'm sorry for always thinking that way, and Im sorry for all the things I put you through in the future. Your right, but its a hard habit to break." Ace said. Luffy nodded, scratching at his scar unconsciously.

"Does it still hurt?" Ace asks, looking at the scar. Monkey looks at him, then glances to his scar, shrugging.

"Sometimes it does, like when Im in the ocean. Chop- Tony has this weird cream thing he gives me and it stops it." Monkey said softly. Ace nods, frowning. This Luffy had definitely matured compared to the one he knew now, but that was understandable with everything he went through. The two sat in companionable silence for a while, listening to the games being played below deck.

"You remember that time we dine and dashed at that stuffy noble place?" And suddenly they were reminiscing good memories, laughing until they were crying, and Luffy even shared some of his adventures from the future, after having Ace swear he wouldn't tell anyone else from the past about them.

Meanwhile, on the deck, the game continued, the Namis talked amongst themselves, Zoro and Roronoa napped, occasionally asking each other something, the Sanji's served their snacks, though there was no winner because they tied, Franky repaired little bits of the Merry, though he knew the outcome would still be the same, and Robin continued reading, Brook playing a happy tune that made everything seem almost like a party, Monkey and Ace's laughs falling from the crows nest and lightening everyone's hearts. Vivi sat off to the side with a small smile on her face as she watched the two crews mingle together seamlessly. Her eyes drifted to Robin and her smile faltered.

She couldn't possibly be what the future crew said she was. She had done so much bad, she was cold hearted, and she was evil, she couldn't just do a 360 like that and suddenly be a good person. A frown made its way to her face, a storm in her eyes. Her kingdom was in shambles because of her and Crocodile, so how had Luffy agreed to let her apart of the crew? It just didn't make sense to her.

Robin, knowing that Vivi was staring at her, stayed engrossed in the book, allowing the princess to mull over her feelings and thoughts. She wasn't expecting anything out of the princess, wasn't expecting them to become sudden friends, but she did feel horrible for what her past self had done to her. She had been cruel and unforgiving, but that was how she was back then, it was a way to cope, to keep herself safe, but it wasn't necessary anymore. Her normal calm demeanor faltered and she knew she had to say something, so with a sigh she closed the book softly, carrying it with her as she moved to Vivi.

Vivi shifted uncomfortably, not expecting Robin to come to her, and she glared at her, though Robin also ignored this.

"Im sorry." Robin said quietly, sitting beside Vivi. Vivi's eyes widened but she recovered quickly, narrowing her eyes.

"Im sorry for everything that I did in the past, your present, and some of the future. I never expected to live as long as I have, and truthfully, I fully intended to die here, in Alabasta. I never meant to leave the island, never meant to continue journeying." Robin admitted, and Vivi's eyes widened again.

"This was my last effort. I was only here to read something, and to read it I needed to get Crocodiles help. I deceived him, used him to my advantage, and I knew, when I finally read this thing I wanted to read, he would kill me. I accepted this. I wasn't going to fight back, after all, I've done many bad things in my life, taking over this kingdom just one of them. I deserved to die. But Luffy... He didn't let me die. I had no plan after that, no idea what else to do with myself. When he rescued me, saved me from death, I felt that he owed me. Really, I was hoping he would kill me, abandon me, but when I showed up on his ship unannounced, told him I was becoming a member of the Straw Hats, he didn't argue. He accepted it. Said I was now a part of them. And I was more shocked then when he saved me. I was ready to die. I wanted to die. But all of my plans were falling through, and I kept living. As a Straw Hat I've had time to reflect on everything, and I realized I don't want to die, that Im sorry for everything I've ever done in my past. One of my biggest regrets was here, at Alabasta. So, I wanted to say, Im truly sorry for everything." Robin says, finishing the long story. Vivi's mouth was agape, shock all over her face as Robin stood, taking her book, and returned to her chair, continuing to read as if everything that had just happened never did.

Maybe... Maybe she wasn't so bad after all...


	8. Chapter 8

The day passed slowly, Sniper deciding to entertain both of the crews with his tales of adventure, without, of course, spoiling the future for the past crew. Ace, Luffy and Monkey sat beside each other, both Luffy's watching with wide eyes, both Choppers doing the same as well, and Usopp was watching in awe, knowing that his future self wasn't lying, though was exaggerating some bits.

Both Sanji's were noodling around both Nami's and Vivi, the two Zoros still napping, though throwing snide remarks at their respective Sanjis, ultimately causing fights. Franky had finished examining the Merry and was instead working on new inventions that he was thinking up. Brook decided to finish playing his violin in favor of having some tea, calmly watching the sea while listening to the chatter on deck. Nami and Cat Burglar, after discussing a hundred plus ways to increase Zoros debt, decided to indulge the Sanjis, asking them for drinks or a better place where there was more shade. Vivi was awkwardly doing the same, not sure how to handle the twos attention as she followed Nami and Cat Burglar to a shaded part of the deck with chairs that the Sanjis set up.

Robin was still reading, though was coming to the end of the long book, and she was growing more and more intrigued as pages passed. She was only about 100 pages away from the end and knew that just this book wouldn't be enough. If they wanted all the answers they would need to find another book about the island, or else there would be too much guessing.

"How's it coming along Robin?" Cat Burglar asked, having left Nami and Vivi with both Sanji's. Robin barely looked up from the book.

"Very interesting. I have a feeling we'll need more then this one book though if we want to know whats happening for sure." Robin explains, glancing at Cat Burglar, who nods.

"Alright, though I don't know where we would be able to get another book about the island here at Alabasta." She says, thinking.

"Didn't we have a small stash of books here?" Robin asks, remembering when she first joined. There had been a few books onboard but she hadn't read any of them, choosing to read her own instead. Cat Burglar thinks, nodding.

"Yeah, I think we do, I'll go check. What should I look for?" Nami asks.

"Anything involving the islands name, or anything about making peace, or the past." Robin says, returning to the book. Cat Burglar nods, heading off to look for a book of the description.

"Any leads?" Nami asks her double as she watches her walk by. Vivi looks on in interest as well. Cat burglar shrugs.

"Not really, but we need more books about the island. You have a stash of books onboard somewhere, right?" Cat Burglar asks and Nami nods.

"Yeah, not much with these idiots on board, but Kaya gave us a few from her home before we left. I think they were in storage." Nami said. Cat Burglar nods, heading off to the storage room.

"And then, I kid you not, it was a rabbit and a dog!" Sniper says dramatically, the audience awing, Ace smiling in amusement.

"Really?! A talking Rabbit and Dog?! Like me?" Chopper questions, and Sniper nods.

"Yes yes, both talked and walked like you Chopper! We were already famous among them, after a slight cannibal incident..." Sniper says, trailing off. Monkey laughs.

"Shishishi, that was funny! Sniper thought they were trying to eat me!" Monkey laughs. Sniper pouts.

"Its not my fault! Robin was filling our heads with cannibal tribes and what was I supposed to think when I saw her biting your ear?!" Sniper whined, only causing them to erupt into a fit of laughter. Sniper was ready to continue with the story when there was a crash. A loud one. Water engulfed them suddenly and most could only scream in terror, the devil fruit users grabbing onto whatever they could to keep them from getting washed away. As quickly as the water came it dissipated, puddles surrounding the Going Merry as everyone picked themselves up, checking to make sure everyone was ok.

"What happened?! I leave for five minutes and you idiots... cause... trouble..." Cat Burglar said, marching on deck angrily before she slows down, noticing the newest addition. Everyone looked over to where the crash occurred, right beside the Merry, and could only blink in shock.

Right beside the Going Merry was a ship. A ship that was much bigger, brighter, and had a familiar Lion figurehead.

"Sunny!" Monkey shouted happily, catapulting himself over to the ship.

"S-Sunny?! W-wait! How did that giant ship get here?!" Usopp asked in shock, not understanding how such a giant ship had just appeared beside them. The past crew still watched in shock, though the future ones got over it quickly, smiling as they saw the familiar ship.

"She came with us." Roronoa said simply, jumping onto the Merry's railing and launching himself over to the Sunny's grassy deck where Monkey was cheering happily and running around. The rest of the future crew followed and the past crew didn't know what to do.

"T-That's a big ship!" Vivi said in awe, and the past members nodded their agreement.

"Are you guys coming or what?!" Monkey asked, a giant smile on his face. The past members looked at each other, but before they could respond Luffy cheered, running and launching himself over, much in the same way Monkey had, laughing all the while.

"It sooooo cool! There's a slide! And a swing! And grass!" Luffy shouted, naming the many things he saw. Everyone's interest went up and they soon followed after, wanting to see this amazing new ship. Zoro and Roronoa tied the Merry to the Sunny before joining the others.

"Sugoi~! There's so many cool things!" Chopper shouted, Luffy Usopp, and him all running around wildly.

"This is pretty amazing." Nami said in awe, admiring the grassy deck. The rest of the past members nodded in agreement.

"So whose ship is this?" Sanji asked, and suddenly the future members faltered.

"Uh, you know..." Tony started lamely, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Its uh... our... Vacation Ship!" Sniper said loudly, causing the past members to look at him skeptically.

"Our vacation ship?" Zoro asked in a tone that let everyone know he wasn't buying Snipers lie. Sniper nodded confidently, posing and raising his head.

"Yes indeed, our vacation ship! Franky here made it for us! Since Merry is so small for our growing crew we had Sunny here made to fit everyone more comfortably!" Sniper explained, and though still skeptical the past members nodded, the future members glad that they didn't question further and even happier at Snipers ability to lie.

"Wow, we have a vacation ship! Ace d'you hear that?!" Luffy asked happily, easily buying the lie. Ace nodded, smiling.

"It is impressive Lu." He said, ruffling his brothers hair.

"This ship looks like so much fun!" Chopper cheered, also buying the lie.

"Well the insides even better!" Franky boasted, posing as well. Everyone smiled.

"He's right, we even have an aquarium!" Tony added, making the past members raise eyebrows in skepticism.

"An aquarium?" Vivi asked, and the future members nodded.

"Yeah! Come on, I'll show you!" Monkey cheered, he, Sniper, Franky and Chopper leading the past crew to a tour of the Sunny, the rest of the future crew staying on deck, sighing in relief.

"Man, its a good thing he can lie." Black Leg said, heading off to the kitchen to see if everything was still the same.

"Im going to go train." Roronoa said in a bored tone, heading off to the observation room. Brook laughed.

"Yohohoho~! I hope none of my instruments were harmed!" Brook said before heading off below deck to check. Cat Burglar sighed.

"This day is just getting more and more crazy." She said, face in hand. Robin smiled.

"Did you happen to find any books?" Robin asked, and Nami looked in surprise, forgetting what she had been doing earlier.

"Oh, right! No, we didn't have anything on Merry." She said apologetically, but Robin waved it off.

"It was to be expected, but now that we've got Sunny back I can look in our library more, I think I saw a few other books before we came to the past." Robin said, already heading off. Cat Burglar nodded.

"Alright, I'll be on deck. Knowing our luck a storm will hit." Cat Burglar said. Robin smiled, nodding and leaving the deck. Cat Burglar sighed, glancing around and letting the surrealism finally hit her.

_They were in the past._

Shaking her head she sat on the bench, leaning against the mast and closing her eyes. Only the Straw Hat crew would experience something as crazy as this.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\** _

No more then an hour later the crews were on deck, relaxing, when a voice spoke up.

"Straw Hats! I will take your bounties and become a number agent!" The voice called loudly across the Thousand Sunny's deck where the two crews were relaxing, waiting for Robin to finish in the library. They had almost forgotten they were at Alabasta trying to save Vivi's country.

"Shishishi~! More of these guys!" Luffy cheered excitedly while Cat Burglar immediately tried steering the future members inside.

"But N- Cat Burglar~! I wanna fight too!" Monkey whined, grabbing the doorway in protest as the red head wrangled all of them inside. She bonked his head.

"NO! If someone here in the past sees us it'll only cause us more trouble! Besides, this didn't happen in our past! Especially not seeing our future selves!" Cat Burglar shouted, pushing the last of the future members in and closing the door. The past members were fighting the few billions members that were outside wanting to fight, Ace helping and Vivi freaking out, but helping as much as she could. Inside Monkey was pouting.

"Man~! I want to fight!" He whined, only causing Cat Burglar to sigh once more, not bothering to explain again.

"It is weird though, I don't remember this happening in our past..." Tony said thoughtfully, Sniper nodding his agreement.

"Yeah, we just went to Yuba and after a while Ace left, that was it, we never took this long to get there." Sniper added.

"What does it mean though?" Brook asked.

"The past is changing." Roronoa said bluntly. Cat Burglar nodded.

"Whether its good or bad we wont know, but we should try and get home faster, if things change too much who knows what would happen!" Cat Burglar said fearfully.

"That's correct, and I think I finally know how to get us back." Robins voice spoke up as she walked over to them, leaving the library.

"Robin-Chwan~! I knew you would!" Black Leg swooned, noodling around her.

"What is it Robin-sis?" Franky asked. Robin held a book up, smiling.

"I'll explain to everyone, the fight is over." Robin said, nodding her head to the door leading to the deck. Everyone nodded, all filing outside where there were billion men scattered all over, Zoro tying them up and Sanji throwing them onto their boats they had brought.

"Robin found out how to get us home!" Monkey called happily, beaming. The past members looked over.

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"Mm, she said she'll explain to everyone!" Monkey said, plopping down on the grassy deck. This prompted everyone to sit down as well, Zoro and Sanji finishing up with the billions quickly.

"So, how do you get back?" Luffy asked.

"Its simple really. We were right to believe it was the island we were approaching that sent us back. The island, Heiwa, or peace, has a legend." Robin started.

"Its not a bad legend, is it?" Sniper asked fearfully, not wanting to be cursed. Robin smiled, shaking her head.

"No, in fact-" She was cut off when, for the hundredth time that day, they heard the cliche crash, interrupting the conversation. This time everyone was confused. Who else, or what else, would be coming back from the future? After all, everyone was here already, even the Sunny! There was a man there, still reeling from his fall.

"Ah man, that hurt." The mans voice was familiar to the future crew, minus Black Leg, Tony, and Brook. Monkey looked over in shock.

"Sa-! Oh... OH! Uh... Taso! Yeah, Taso! Hey, its-... uh, weird seeing you here too, huh Taso?!" Monkey asked, sweating furiously and making it painfully obvious something was up. The man who had just landed looked at him in confusion before noticing his surroundings, only furthering his confusion when he saw almost everyone on board had a double. He looked around some more, and then his eyes widened in shock, eyes almost too big for his face.

"A-Ac-?"

"Uh- hey! Taso, I gotta show you- uh... Something in the galley!" Monkey shouts, and soon Taso was being dragged away into the galley. Roronoa, knowing that no one from the past should overhear, stood up and guarded the door.

"Cat Burglar, Love cook, Brook, and Tony, you should probably go in." Roronoa said, and they did without question, though they were immensely curious as to what was happening. Sniper laughed awkwardly as the four left.

"So, uh, why don't I tell a story?!" Sniper asked nervously, and he tried his best to continue like nothing happened, though everyone from the past wanted to know who just showed up.

Inside the galley Monkey sighed with relief, 'Taso' still stiff with shock, eyes still wide and mouth slightly agape. Monkey just stood up, ready to explain things when the four Roronoa told to enter came in.

"Luffy, what going on?" Cat Burglar asks in her no nonsense tone as she enters, dropping the Monkey. Monkey laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, uh, you see, this is Sabo, my older brother that you guys didn't meet at Dressrosa." Monkey said, a little fast, and their eyes widened in understanding.

"That's why you resorted to your bad acting." Black Leg said matter of factly, and Monkey nodded. Ace and Luffy thought Sabo was dead.

"L-Luffy, did I just see who I think I saw?" Sabo questions in a soft voice, looking Monkey in the eye. Monkey shifted nervously, frowning, but nodding.

"Yeah... Sabo... That's Ace..." Everyone sat in silence, Sabo still in a state of shock, while the rest shifted nervously. Finally Sabo spoke up.

"H-How?" He asks.

"That's a bit confusing Sabo-san. You see, were in the past." Brook says, once again shocking the revolutionary.

"T-The past?!" Sabo all but shouts in his shock. They nod.

"But how? How is that even possible?" Sabo asks, trying to brush the shock away and figure things out.

"Actually, thats our fault, Robin-Chwan figured out how we got here and how we get back. She was just about to tell us when you appeared." Black Leg explained.

"So... about the past members..." Brook began, everyone frowning.

"Ace and past me don't know your alive..." Monkey said softly to Sabo who nodded.

"What do they know?" Sabo asks. Monkey frowns again.

"They know Ace is, um.. dead... and a little bit of how it happened, but nothing else." Tony explains, and Sabo nods.

"Should we tell them who you are?" Cat Burglar asks. Sabo and Monkey look at each other.

"Monkey already did some pretty bad acting, and it would probably only be a matter of time until someone figures something out." Black leg adds.

"Ace would probably figure it out..." Monkey says, agreeing.

"Our past is screwed." Cat Burglar groans, closing her eyes.

"It sure will be interesting." Brook says, almost laughing.

"Well, for future reference, everyone with a double, like Luffy Nami and I, are being called by our last names or nick names, like Monkey, Cat Burglar and Tony, to make it less confusing." Tony informed as everyone got ready to introduce the two newest additions. Sabo nodded, getting ready to face the past members. He was getting a little nervous, not that he would admit it. Monkey left first, a nervous smile on his face.

"Monkey, what going on? Who were those two?" Chopper asks curiously, everyone's heads swiveling to the group. Monkey laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shishishi, well, uh, That's actually a funny story..." Monkey says, Sabo walking out finally, gaining everyone's attention once again. Ace's eyes narrow, but he otherwise doesn't say anything, waiting for Monkey to explain.

"Well... uh... Ace... Luffy... this is... uh... Sabo.." Monkey said, stumbling over the words. There was no real good way to introduce your dead brother to you past self and your other dead brother.

"Sabo?" Luffy asked, seeming to put the pieces together in his mind.

"Sabo, like... Sabo?" He asked, still not completely sure, his face turning red from thinking. Monkey nodded. It was quiet a moment before Luffy's face lit up.

"That's so cool! They have the same names!" Luffy said happily, the future members face palming. Ace still looked at Sabo with narrowed eyes, also trying to put the pieces together.

"Ace, Luffy, this is Sabo, your brother." Cat Burglar said slowly, hoping it would help them understand. Luffy frowned now, looking at Sabo again, and Ace's eyes narrowed even more. The intense stare Ace was giving Sabo unnerved him slightly and he had a feeling he knew how Ace would react.

"S-Sabo? I-Its... Its Sabo?!" Luffy stuttered out, standing up quickly. The past members eyes had widened at the information, watching the three closely.

"B-But... But Sabo-... Sabo died! S-Sabo... Sabo... Sabo!" Luffy screamed, running over to Sabo and wrapping his arms and legs around his brother tightly, crying loudly and openly. Sabo laughed, having deja-vu of when Monkey saw him again.

"Even in the past your still a crybaby I see." Sabo said matter of factly, causing Luffy to sniffle and glare slightly, Monkey glaring and pouting as well.

"Nu uh! Im not a crybaby anymore! See!" Luffy protested, trying his best not to let anymore tears fall, failing miserably. Sabo laughed.

"I guess not, huh?" Sabo asked, turning his attention from his baby brother to Ace who was standing up, making his way over to Sabo. Luffy, also noticing this, jumped off of Sabo, though reluctantly. Ace stood in front of Sabo, eyes narrowed, staring Sabo in the eyes.

"Your Sabo?" He asks, his tone making it hard to decipher his feelings at the moment. Sabo nodded.

"The one and only." Sabo said, trying to ease his nerves. It was unnerving to see someone you knew should be dead, yet was perfectly healthy, right in front of you.

"If you are Sabo then what did we promise each other as kids?" Ace asked, and Sabo's eyes softened.

"We would be the freest on the seas, no one to hold us back." Sabo said firmly, and it gave the past and future crew insight into Monkey and Luffy's intense want for freedom. Ace was silent a moment before he pulled his fist back and swung quickly, Sabo sighing and tensing in preparation for the hit, knowing it was coming. He was sent flying and there were many audible gasps. Ace had been the picture perfect brother, calm, polite, caring, and suddenly he was punching his supposed brother! Even the future crew was shocked, having not seen this side of Ace either.

"Shishishi~! He got you good Sabo!" Monkey laughed, and this only confused the crews more.

"Eh, I expected it, we both know how short tempered Ace can be." Sabo said, shrugging it off as he stood back up, only furthering the crews shock. Short tempered?! He was the opposite of that!

"Ace! Why'd you hit him?!" Luffy whined, though didn't do much to protest the action other then that. Ace shrugged.

"He deserved it! Where have you been all these years?! We thought you had died idiot!" Ace shouted, turning on Sabo who once again sighed, though Vivi butt in.

"Now now, before you start throwing more punches why don't we sit down so everyone can explain. I'd rather not have someone die here, especially when we need them to get back to.. their time." Vivi said, and Ace tsked.

"I wouldn't kill him, just... beat him up a bit." Ace said, and Sabo laughed.

"Like that would happen, we were always tied remember? Not to mention, Im from the future." Sabo said gloatingly, and Ace glared at him, acting the complete opposite of what he had around the Straw Hats. Everyone returned to sitting on the deck, silent until Luffy spoke up.

"So where have you been?!" He asks anxiously.

"Well, the answer to that is easy. That day, when I... 'died' I was shot down by a Tenryuubito and when I woke up I had no recollection of anything except for the fact that I didn't want to go back home. I had amnesia." Sabo said, shocking Luffy and Ace, as well as members of both the future and the past crew.

"T-Tenryuubitos?!" Cat Burglar asked in shock, not having known much about Sabo since she had been at Zou at the time when the others met him. Sabo nodded.

"Its a long story but I was saved by... a certain someone. Actually, if we are in the past, then Im still being trained right now." Sabo said, and Ace raised an eyebrow, Luffy tilting his head.

"Trained?" Luffy asked. Sabo nodded.

"This might come as a surprise, but I didn't become a pirate." Sabo says, and surprise it did. Ace and Luffy's eyes widened comically.

"You're not a pirate?! But why?!" Luffy asked in shock, and Sabo laughed.

"Well, I didn't remember that I wanted to be a pirate, and the person who saved me is the leader of a certain... Organization. That's where I grew up." Sabo explains, and everyone nods their understanding, though Luffy was pouting. Ace frowns.

"So how did you get your memories back?" Ace asks. Sabo looks down sadly.

"You said he knows? About the war?" Sabo asks Monkey softly, and Ace's heart sinks again, as well as the past members. Monkey nods mutely, also looking down and frowning. Sabo nods, taking a deep breath.

"When... when the war happened... it got a lot of coverage. Every snail and reporter was documenting every second of the war, from beginning to end. When... when the war ended papers were released almost instantly with the results. I had just gotten back from a mission with a friend when everyone was freaking out about what had happened. I walked into the main room where there was a paper on the table, one with the wars results. I faintly remember someone saying the news out loud, but when I saw... I saw your picture, and the words saying Fire Fist Ace had died... all my memories came crashing back to me at once." Sabo says softly, distantly as he remembered that day.

"My friend, Koala, said I started freaking out out of no where, had no idea what had happened to me. She said I was a mess and before anyone knew it I had passed out. They guessed I had gotten my memories back and when I woke up Koala was scared that I would leave the organization, but I said I would stay." Sabo said.

"After some events after the war we were eventually taken to an island that Lu- uh, Monkey just so happened to be on at the time. When he saw me it was the same way your Luffy reacted, crying, disbelief and clinging to me." Sabo said, laughing, causing Monkey to pout.

"Its not my fault! After all, I thought... I thought that both of you..." Monkey didn't finish his sentence, but everyone knew what he would have said. Sabo nodded, bumping shoulders with Monkey.

"Yeah, sorry about that Lu." He says, and Monkey shrugs, still frowning and not responding. Everyone else was frowning, realizing how lonely Monkey must have felt, thinking he was the last of both of his brothers to survive.

"But... but your alive right now, right?" Luffy asked, and Sabo nodded.

"So we could find your past self?!" Luffy asked a little more enthusiastic. Sabo smiled slightly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Lu, we already messed up the past a lot by telling you guys about... Ace, and now about me. Don't worry though, you will end up seeing me again!" Sabo said, and though pouting Luffy nodded.

"This day just gets crazier and crazier." Sanji says with a sigh, everyone nodding their agreement.

"What's gonna happen next, crazy marines show up from the future?" Usopp asks. Zoro smirks.

"Don't jinx it Usopp." He says evilly, and Usopp yelps, covering his mouth.

"I don't want to see crazy marines!" Chopper cries in terror, clinging to Zoro's face, blocking the swordsman's eyesight.

"Ah, if you don't mind, could you tell us how far in the past I am?" Sabo asks, speaking up over the commotion. Everyone turned to look at him, the past crew calming down.

"This is when we went to Yuba, so we believe its about 3 years." Cat Burglar explains, and Sabo nods.

"That's when you guys fought Crocodile, right? I remember reading about that, Dra-, ah, I mean, our organizations leader was pretty proud, it makes more sense now that we know his, uh, relation to... I'm just gonna stop talking."Sabo says, causing Monkey to laugh, leaving the past members confused.

"So we beat Crocodile?" Nami asks hopefully, hoping to alleviate some of the fear plaguing her when it came to her Captain challenging the Warlord.

"Nami~! We can't spoil the future!" Monkey whined, and Nami huffed in annoyance, but nodded in understanding.

"You said you guys knew how to get back, right?" Sabo asked, and they nodded.

"Robin was just telling us before you suddenly appeared." Brook said, and Sabo nodded, everyone turning back to Robin who smiled.

"Well, like I said before, it has to do with the legend surrounding the island we were approaching, Heiwa."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, this legend, its not going to curse us will it?" Cat Burglar asks evenly, hoping for her sanity that it wouldn't. Robin smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"No, though if we don't work fast we could end up dying here and erasing our past completely." Robin said calmly, nonchalant. It took the crews all of 5 seconds to process what Robin had just told them before the fear and panic set in.

"WHAT?!" The shout could be heard all the way in Yuba, though Robin merely chuckled behind her hand, having expected the reaction.

"Erase the past?! Were gonna die?!" Tony asked, having a mental breakdown as he flailed his arms, Chopper doing the same except adding screaming to the mix.

"I knew it! Were done for! This is where we die!" Sniper moaned, tears falling fast.

"Why does this always happen to us?! Monkey! This is all your fault! Im raising your debt too Roronoa!" Cat Burglar cried, much to Roronoa's anger and Monkey amusement.

"What?! You can't do that you damned witch!" Roronoa growls through clenched teeth.

"Don't talk to a lady that way shitty marimo!" Both Sanji's scolded, causing both Zoro's to roll their eyes and glare.

"Its like a damn echo, one love cook was bad enough." Zoro mumbles, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What was that moss head?!" Sanji asks, the two getting into a fight along with Black Leg and Roronoa.

"Were all gonna die and the Zoro and Sanji's are fighting, of course!" Usopp cries, not even bothering to scream.

"Im gonna get grey hairs early on this crew." Nami says sadly, petting her short hair.

"I-Im sure you wont Nami-san." Vivi said, trying to comfort the young navigator.

"Yohoho~! This sure makes my heart race! Ah- Not that I have a heart! Yohohoho~! Skull Joke!" Brook laughs. Franky sighs, shaking his head.

"The world will be deprived of one Suuu~peerrr~ pervert!" He says, using a tissue to wipe his teary eyes. Luffy and Monkey laugh, rolling on the ground.

"Y-You guys are hilarious!" Monkey says through his laughing, not bothered in the least that his whole life, as well as his existence was on the line.

"Man, I wish you guys didn't have to go!" Luffy laughs as well, knowing it wouldn't be this lively for a while until he caught up to this future, where he had more members and a big ship.

"Its a wonder you lived past your childhood Luffy." Ace says, shaking his head and pinching his nose, only sending both Luffy's into another fit of laughter. Sabo pats Ace's shoulder, still not completely used to the idea that he was real, and smiles sympathetically his way.

"He had you looking after him, right?" Sabo asks, and Ace was silent a moment before nodding.

"Yeah... but that doesn't mean it isn't a miracle he's lived! He's lucky he always followed me or else he might have actually been digested by an alligator!" Ace says, and Sabo laughs, remembering the days when he and Ace would rescue their rambunctious, trouble magnet of a little brother.

"Uh, maybe we should let Robin-san continue, so we don't all die..." Vivi said nervously, still unsure about Robin but trusting her for the moment. Everyone looks at the princess, making her slightly uncomfortable, before they settle down, ready to listen again, to which Vivi sighs in relief, the tension flowing away.

"Thank you Vivi-san. As I was saying before, if we don't get out in time, we could die, and if we die it would erase our future, in essence, erasing our existences. The legend behind Heiwa is a slightly tricky one, but I think I've gotten a good understanding of it." Robin says, opening the book she had with her. Everyone nods, waiting for her to continue.

"It speaks about a legend where the first inhabitants of the island preformed horrible rituals in the name of progressing their civilization. After a few years when their population grew and it became apparent they would survive longer then they thought the original inhabitants felt guilty for their past mistakes and wanted to atone for them, or, in other words, go back and fix them." Robin says, waiting for everyone to understand.

"So... they wanted to go into the past?" Chopper asks, and Robin nods.

"Yes, they believed that way they could fix their wrong doings. To do this they did more experimenting, until one day they created something that essentially blanketed the island. Whenever anyone who felt guilty about something in their past approached the island they would be sent back to the past to fix their mistakes, or forgive themselves. When this was created the members of the island were all sent back, until some of them atoned, and made peace with their past. When this happened they were sent back, except for a few. One of the last ones to come back said that people from the future were coming back, people they knew, friends, family, but eventually enemies as well. When they didn't make peace with their past their enemies came to the past with them and began killing them, erasing their past and future." Robin says, finishing the book and closing it.

"W-Wait, what does that mean?" Sniper asks, slightly fearful, having an idea as to what horrible future awaited them if they didn't hurry.

"It means that, the longer we take the more chance we have of one of our enemies appearing, one that we can't beat, and one that would most likely kill us." Robin said as if stating the weather. The weakling trio of the past as well as the future, though they weren't so much the weakling trio in the future anymore, blanched.

"But we have too many enemies!" Cat Burglar cried, tears of fear running fast.

"So all we have to do is make peace with our past, right?" Roronoa asks calmly, and Robin nods.

"If what the legend says is true, then yes." Robin says.

"B-but how do we do that?" Tony cries. Robin shrugs.

"We have to figure out why we were sent here in the first place, why we would feel guilty about this point in our life, and then make peace with it." Robin explains. Sabo frowns.

"But why am I here? My past self isn't anywhere near here, and I don't know anything about what happened here other then what newspapers told me." Sabo says, Brook and Franky nodding their agreement.

"I believe you were sent here because of your relation to Monkey, Brook and Frank as well. The legend did say friends and family of the ones sent back were being sent as well." Robin said. Monkey suddenly shuddered.

"D-Does that mean grandpa'll show up too?" Monkey asks fearfully, the future crew as well as Sabo, Ace and Luffy paling.

"I-I hope not! He's crazy!" Cat Burglar shouts, Ace and Sabo nodding their agreement.

"Wait, your Grandpa?" Sanji asks, and they nod.

"I feel bad for you guys, he must have found you then, huh?" Ace asks, and the future crew nods.

"Yeah he found us! He also threw cannonballs at us! Let me tell you, that was not a fun day!" Sniper says, and now even the past crew was paling.

"W-Wait, y-your grandpa threw _CANNONBALLS AT YOU_?!" Nami shouts hysterically. Monkey nods.

"Yeah, grandpa sure was mad, but he let us go in the end..." Monkey says, though he didn't sound all that happy either.

"I don't even want to know anymore..." Usopp groans, falling down in tears.

"Back to the original question, it is a possibility that Garp-San would show up here, though as an enemy or friend we wouldn't know." Robin says, causing the brothers to all shudder again.

"But all we have to do is get home before that happens, right?" Franky asked, and Robin nodded.

"Correct." She says, still perfectly calm.

"Robin-Chwan/Chan, your so smart~!" The cooes from the Sanji's was promptly ignored by everyone as they thought.

"Now that leaves us with the same question as before, why would we be guilty about this part of our life?" Cat Burglar asks, trying to calm down from the potential threat of enemies, or Garp, appearing.

"I do have an... idea, though it could be wrong." Robin says, actually sounding unsure of herself, piquing everyone's interest.

"What is it?" Franky asks, and Robin takes a deep breath.

"Well, I believe we were all sent back because our connection to Monkey. Because of this it means that we are here because it is Monkey who has something he needs to forgive in the past. What I don't understand is why we all came back as fast as we did. In the legend the friends of the ones sent back came over a period of days, while we came all in the matter of a few hours. I believe this is because we, the ones who were involved in this part of our timeline, all have something we need to forgive. I can only think of one thing, though, that we all share in common in this part of our lives." Robin starts, leaving them with bated breaths. Robin turns and looks at Ace, and realization dawns on everyone.

"We all feel guilty about what happened to Ace." Robin says, and it feels like the wind was knocked out of every future crew member. She was right. Each and every one of them felt horrible when Ace died, feeling as if they let him down when they found out what Monkey had gone through alone. Cat Burglar, Tony and Sniper lowered their heads in shame, Sniper remembering when he was eating without a care while his captain was fighting a war.

Monkey sat in silence, watching each of his crew members carefully, not fully understanding what they had to be guilty about, though knowing many reasons why he would feel guilty.

"So how do we... forgive?" Sniper asks. Robin frowns.

"I think we all need to come to terms with what we are guilty about, and maybe even talk to someone about it, maybe even Ace himself." Robin says. The future members nod and it grows silent.

"Well... for now, we should try and get to Yuba, in our past we didn't take this long to get there and I don't want to mess our past up anymore then we already have." Cat Burglar says in determination, standing and heading to the front of the ship where she could already see where they would land. It was mid day, maybe 2 in the afternoon, when they got ready to land.

"NAMI-SAN, VIVI-CHAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR OUTFITS?!" Sanji's cries were heard across the whole deck, Vivi looking at him in slight embarrassment.

"We changed." Nami said, everyone now sporting similar clothing that covered all of their skin.

"You have to cover up, the desert sun will burn any exposed skin." Vivi informed, sweat dropping. Sanji fell to the floor, crying, Black Leg moping as he remembered this day.

"But my dancer girl outfits..." Sanji moaned, Zoro and Roronoa rolling their eyes as one grabbed the anchor for the Sunny and the other for the Merry. After the past crew was introduced to the Kung Fu Dugongs and Luffy fought them they were on their way, Luffy and Monkey waving goodbye cheerfully to the animals as they waved back with half the crews provisions. Nami and Cat Burglar gave the Luffy's an earful and the rest of the members tuned the yelling out easily, Sabo and Ace smiling at the familiarity of it all and the fact that they didn't have to do the yelling this time. It was only mere seconds after Nami stopped yelling that Vivi slowed down, along with the others.

"Are we at Yuba?" Luffy asked.

"No, this is the town of Erumalu, the city of green." Vivi said sadly. As the crews walked through Vivi explained the lack of rain and the dance powder incident in Alubarna, Robin lowering her head slightly as she remembered her involvement in all of this. As they continued walking Vivi told the story behind the dance powder and how the towns were abandoned, Crocodile using everything to his advantage. They quickly made their way through Erumalu, continuing on in the blazing heat.

"Its so hot~!" Usopp whined, tongue sticking out as he panted. Chopper and Tony were on sleds being pulled by Roronoa and Zoro, and they agreed with Usopp.

"I forgot how hot it was here." Tony moaned.

"I don't have any way to feel the heat!" Brook laughed jovially. Sabo and Ace were fine, seeing as they both had the mera-mera no mi, and Vivi was as well, having grown up there.

"Lucky..." Sniper panted out.

"How tall are these dunes?!" Usopp asks. Luffy and Monkey were panting beside him, Nami and Cat Burglar yelling at them that they were wasting energy, Sanji and Black leg backing them up.

"Well, over years-" Vivi turned to face Usopp as she spoke, though she stopped when, out of the corner of her eye, Zoro, Black Leg, Monkey, and Sniper froze and spun around, eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" Cat Burglar asked, noticing that the four had sensed something with their haki.

"We have to go." Roronoa said sternly, leaving no room for argument. The future crew understood, Sabo and Ace understanding slightly as well seeing as they sensed something too, but the past crew stood around dumbly as the others started speeding their pace.

"W-What? Why?!" Sniper asked.

"Remember those enemies that are supposed to show up? Well they just did." Black Leg announced.


	10. Chapter 10

"W-What?! How do you know?! Oh God, were gonna die!" Usopp freaked, wanting to run but not having the energy, though everyone's pace had picked up as they made their way through the desert.

"Its someone strong, that's for sure." Sabo said, almost surprised that his haki had just suddenly picked up the presence like that. Roronoa nodded.

"They're definitely from the future, no one just pops up like that, not with that aura." He said, Black Leg, Monkey, Sniper, Sabo and Ace nodding their agreement.

"W-What are you guys talking about?!" Nami asked in fear and confusion.

"Future things." Roronoa said bluntly, causing her to glare at him.

"We need to move." Monkey said again, knowing full well who this person was. Everyone looked at him, noticing his stern face, a slight hint of anger, and dare they say it, fear, in his eyes.

"Do you know who it is?" Ace asked cautiously, and Monkey nodded.

"That's why we have to move, fast. We can't fight them." He said, and everyone's hearts raced a little faster at their Captains/ Brothers/ friends reaction.

"Are they really that strong?" Tony asked, and Monkey nodded.

"Its an admiral." He said, and everyone's eyes popped open in shock.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Nami and Cat Burglar were having similar reactions, not ready for that news.

"A-An Admiral?!" Vivi squeaked in shock.

"That would explain the group with them, they're probably marines." Black Leg said, Monkey nodding.

"B-But their from the New World, our past selves haven't fought anyone like them yet!" Sniper said, and they nodded again.

"That's why we need to move." Monkey said.

"We wont be able to get far, I can already see them from here, and from the looks of it they sensed us too, they're coming this way." Sabo said, glaring at the blob in the distance.

"Which Admiral is it?" Ace asks as they hurried over another dune, sweat pouring down most of their faces. Monkey hesitated.

"I-Its... Its... Its Akainu..." Monkey said, struggling to get the words out. The future members nearly tripped, eyes widening as they faced Monkey.

"Akainu?!" They asked almost simultaneously. They didn't know what happened at the war but they did know Akainu was there and, they believed, that was how Monkey had gotten his scar, especially when Tony said it was a burn and Robin informed them of Akainu's devil fruit ability.

"Judging by your reactions were more then screwed." Zoro said, and no one bothered to answer him.

"Have you fought him before?" Vivi asked, and again Monkey faltered, along with the future crew members.

"M-My crew... they didn't fight him, but I did, at the war, and... Ace... Ace, please don't fight him." The pleading in Monkey's voice startled everyone, and Ace could only nod mutely in shock, though he knew if it came down to it he would fight without hesitation.

"They're getting closer." Vivi said in a warning tone, and they looked, noticing that there were now silhouettes, though they still couldn't see their faces.

"Were in the middle of a desert, we don't have a lot of places to run to!" Chopper panted on the sled, Tony nodding his agreement.

"I could rocket us!" Luffy said, a little too cheerfully for the situation they were in.

"You have nothing to grab idiot." Sanji chided, causing Luffy to pout.

"Were going to have to fight them." Roronoa said to Monkey. Monkey looked at Roronoa, the two sharing a conversation without words, everyone watching them, waiting for the verdict. Monkey sighed, closing his eyes, and everyone could see how much pain, emotionally, that he was in, his eyes swimming with more emotions then they could read. Eventually he nodded, turning to face the others.

"Our past selves can't fight, these guys are really strong-"

"Awww, but I wanna fight tooo~!" Luffy whined, Nami hitting him on the head.

"You can't-!" She was cut off by Robin who gave him a gentle smile.

"If you fought now Luffy-san you wouldn't have any energy to fight Crocodile." Robin explained slowly. He looked to be thinking before he ginned widely.

"Ah! Your right, hey you are nice, thanks Robin!" He said happily, and Robin smiled wider, nodding.

"For once Monkey's right, you guys can't fight, not only because their strong but you also all need to be in good health for everything that happens here." Cat Burglar said, the future members nodding their agreement to the plan.

"Cat Burglar, Sniper, you'll stay close to the past guys, make sure they don't get attacked, the rest of us will fight the marines, I'll... I'll try to distract Akainu..." Monkey said, for the first time in his life unsure about whether he could win a fight against an enemy. Ace and Sabo frowned, glancing at each other, and the future members picked up on Monkey's wording, also glancing to each other, but not arguing against their Captain.

"Ace... You've fought guys like this so you can help, but like I said, don't fight Akainu..." Monkey repeated, and Ace nodded, still not fully agreeing with the plan. Turning back around the marines were closer yet and their facial features were noticeable. They had determined looks and the crews could hear the battle cries as they drew closer, the towering figure of Akainu more and more noticeable.

"Ah!" Monkey suddenly exclaimed, having remembered something Akainu had a habit of doing. There was slight panic in his eyes as he looked at Ace.

"What is it?" Ace asked, not liking the look directed at him.

"In, uh... the future, your... parents are announced to the world..." Monkey says, unsure of how his brother would react. Luffy and Ace's eyes widen and Ace feels anger at the mention of his father, while the crew watches in confusion.

"And Akainu refuses to call us by our names, he always calls us the son of-, well, you know..." Monkey says, and Ace frowns again, glancing at the past crew and Vivi.

"It doesn't matter Ace, if everyone finds out in the future anyways and they still don't care what would it change if they find out sooner?" Sabo asks, gesturing to Monkeys crew as they watched the interaction. Aces frown didn't leave his face, though, and it instead turned into a glare.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Ace growls out, glaring at Akainu harsher.

"W-wait, who are your parents?" Usopp asks. Ace didn't answer and Sabo sighs, Luffy watching Ace with a sad look.

"You may as well not even ask, he wont answer. Monkey, does Akainu happen to address you in the same way?" Sabo asks, and Monkey nods.

"Yeah he calls me the son of Dragon." He says, leaving the past crew in confusion.

"The son of Dragon?" Chopper asks sitting up on his sled. Monkey nods.

"Yeah, my dad, Dragon." Monkey says, almost forgetting the danger closing in behind him as he spoke casually with his past crew.

"I have a dad?" Luffy asks, and Ace and Sabo shake their heads.

"You wouldn't happen to mean Dragon the Revolutionary, would you?" Nami asks timidly, and Monkey nods, causing the past crew to drop their jaws.

"Your family is absolutely insane!" Sanji shouts, even Zoro's eyes slightly widen at the information. Monkey laughs and Luffy looks on in confusion.

"Who is it?" Luffy asks, and Nami begins explaining in detail about the most wanted man in the world, Luffy shrugging nonchalantly at the end.

"Oh." He says simply, and Ace and Sabo face palm.

"Only you wouldn't care that your father is one of the most dangerous men." Usopp mutters.

"Son of Dragon, I will take your head!" The shout makes Monkeys blood run cold and he spins, the past crew backing up slightly as the future crew, Sabo, and Ace get into fighting stances.

"You wont get away this time!" The shouting continues and everyone watches with baited breaths as they got closer and closer.

"S-Sir! I-Is that-?!" The marines stumbled upon seeing Ace, and Ace even grinned back at them. Since he understood why they were scared it made it all the better.

"I-Its Fire Fist Ace! B-But-! But He should be dead!" Another marine shouts.

"The spawn of the devil, hm?" Akainu asks, confusing the past members. Ace glares at the man and Luffy frowns, itching to fight the man himself.

"I thought I killed you." The bluntness of the sentence shocks everyone and Monkey feels his breath hitch, flashes of the war coming back, but he shakes them away. Suddenly, Ace understands why Monkey didn't want him fighting Akainu.

"W-Wait, he k-kills Ace?!" Vivi asks in shock, hands covering her mouth.

"Ack! It the Straw Hats! With the Straw Hats! What's going on?!" The marines shout in fear, and Akainus eyes narrow. To be fair the man was smart, and putting two and two together wasn't too hard as his glare hardened, turning back to Ace and Monkey.

"Son of Dragon, Son of Roger, I'm going to take your heads and purge the world of you devils!" Aakinu shouts, rushing forward, fist coated in magma as Monkey runs forward to meet it.

"Like hell you are!" Monkey shouts furiously, coating his own fist in haki and meeting Akainu's punch with his, a shockwave leaving the hits.

"You idiot! That's magma!" Nami shouts in fear, the past crew in shock and fear that Monkey just destroyed his hand.

"Its fine, he's using a... future technique." Cat Burglar says, calming the crew slightly as she knocks out a marine with her clima tact. Everyone else jumped into action, Roronoa and Black leg close behind Monkey, watching his back and keeping the marines from attacking him, Franky and Brooke behind those two, and Robin in front of the defenseless Tony, using her power to attack the marines from a distance. Cat Burglar and Sniper stood in front of the past members, Sniper shocking them with his new pellets, and Cat Burglar shocking them with her control over the weather.

Ace and Sabo fought together, Sabo having forgotten what it was like to fight with his brother, the two in complete sync despite this. When Sabo used Ace's devil fruit it left Ace in a momentary shock.

"You ate my devil fruit?" He asked, ducking as Sabo sent a fiery fist at a marine behind him. Sabo grinned, nodding.

"Its actually how Monkey and I met again. Some bastard found it and was using it as a prize in a coliseum fight. Monkey went to get it and I surprised him when I showed up and said I was gonna get it. It took him a minute to realize it was me and was adamant in keeping it from me until he recognized me." Sabo said fondly, using his dragon claw to take out a group of marines. Ace smiled, happy that his brother had gotten his fruit in the end as he used his finger pistols to shoot marines swinging at Sabo.

"Glad you got it and not some marine bastard." Ace said, Sabo laughing in response.

Meanwhile Monkey and Akainu were in a fight of punches and glares, no words being said as they fought to keep each other at bay, though Akainu was going for a kill.

"You will not stop me son of Dragon!" Akainu growls, swinging another magma fist at Monkey who growls, blocking the hit with a haki infused arm.

"Damn right I will you stupid magma bastard!" Monkey shouts in fury, swinging a punch of his own, though it was blocked effortlessly.

"That devils spawn was something that should never have been born, something that needs to be eradicated!" Akainu continued, only furthering Monkey's anger.

"His name is Ace, he's not an it and he's not a devil!" Monkey shouted, louder and angrier then before, catching everyone's attention as the future crew, Ace, and Sabo started finishing up with the marines. Monkey knew Akainu was just trying to blind him with rage, like he had done to Ace, and he tried his best to breath, to not let it get to his head, but it was hard, and he just wanted to beat Akainu to a bloody pulp.

"A devil like that has no name!" Akainu stated, Ace glowering at him, Sabo and everyone else glaring in hatred. Roronoa and Black Leg were itching to jump in and help their Captain but they felt they would be in the way more then they would be helping.

The past crew, who had previously been in awe of the future crews power, were glaring at Akainu as well, Luffy shifting, wanting to help but knowing he wouldn't be able to. They watched Monkey as he fought on par with Akainu, and felt the awe starting to return. They were going to be monsters in the future.

"The only devil here is you Magma Brains!" Monkey shouted, the crews sweatdropping at Monkey's lack of creative insults. Punches went back and forth, Monkey dodging for his life, literally, as one drop from that magma would be devastating to him, while Akainu fought in a relaxed manner, waiting to tire Monkey out so he would have the upper hand. Monkey didn't have any room for an advantage, and he knew this. He knew this was a one sided fight, that he was only stalling the inevitable. He wasn't strong enough to fight Akainu yet, he wasn't prepared, he still had a lot of training to do, and he hadn't expected to be fighting the marine this soon. He had to get his crew (Crews?) out of there, before Akainu really did get the upper hand, and kill not only him, but everyone else too. He could barely glance at the groups behind him, seeing them watching him intently with worry, and his lips thinned.

"Everyone, start running!" Monkey shouted, and they stood there in shock for a moment.

"W-what?! Run where, were in a desert!" Cat Burglar shouted.

"Just run as far as you can, you'll get there eventually!" Monkey shouted, knowing that they would eventually reach civilization, remembering the past.

"We can't leave you!" Tony shouted from his sled.

"Yeah, we'll stay!" Sniper shouted in determination, clutching his special slingshot tightly.

"Shitty Captain, were not leaving you behind." Black Leg said with a glare, lighting a cigarette. Monkey's eyes narrowed on Akainu, taking a deep breath and feeling despair fill him.

"Everyone... _Run_. Captains orders!" Monkey said in his no nonsense voice, once again stunning the crews to silence.

"M-Monkey-san..." Brooke said, knowing they wouldn't be able to refuse a Captains orders.

"Monkey." Robin said softly, coming to the same conclusion as Brook, a frown forming quickly.

"B-but Monkey- bro, we can't-" Franky was cut off by Roronoa who spun on his heels, a glare on his face, though not directed at any of them.

"Lets go!" Roronoa barked, hating that he had to say these words, hating that he had to leave his Captain here.

"W-what! Roronoa, we can't leave him!" Cat Burglar shouted, eyes wide. Roronoa glared at her and she gasped, seeing the turmoil in his eyes.

"Captains orders are absolute." Roronoa growled out, and Cat Burglar stood there a minute before nodding numbly, turning almost on autopilot as tears formed in her eyes.

"C-come on everybody, we gotta go, if we run that way we'll get to a town soon." She said softly and the past crew stared in shock, not fully processing everything.

"A-are we really leaving Monkey?" Usopp asked, not getting a real answer as Zoro pat his back, grief in his eyes that shocked him. He looked at Luffy and saw the frown on his Captains face as he watched his future self, but even he turned, starting to run.

"Come on guys, you heard me... Monkey..." He said, almost confusing himself as he ran, the past crew following along with Cat Burglar and Sniper close behind, both fighting tears. Franky was openly crying as he grabbed the reigns to Tony's sled and pulled him along, the reindeer sobbing as he was pulled along. Robin closed her eyes in pain, running after Franky and Robin, trying to calm the reindeer with disembodied hands to wipe his tears. Brook had no facial expression seeing as he was a skeleton, but tears, somehow, formed in his eye sockets as he ran past the downed marines, making sure they stayed down as he ran after his crewmates.

Black Leg and Roronoa were the last ones left besides Ace and Sabo and Roronoa turned to Black Leg, still glaring.

"Get going crap cook." Roronoa said, though there wasn't the normal bite to the insult. Black Leg glanced at Monkeys back, the Captain still fighting hard, and nodded, a frown on his face as he took off, running to catch up with Robin and Cat Burglar to comfort them.

"Oi, Monkey, were not your crew, you can't order us away!" Ace shouted in anger, and Monkey didn't respond, focused on his fight.

"He's right Lu, we can't leave you here, what kind of brothers would we be if we did something like that?" Sabo asked softly. Monkeys lips were almost nonexistent at this point and his glare was worse.

"Ace! You have to run! If you die here your future would be gone! My past self would lose his brother a lot earlier then I did, and he wont be finding Sabo for two years! You have to go!" Monkey shouted angrily, and Ace glared, anger building fast.

"I can't leave you Luffy!" Ace shouted in fury, dropping the Monkey.

" _GO!_ " Monkeys shout stopped Aces arguing as a hint of his conquering kings haki came out, only weakening Ace slightly.

"L-Luffy." Sabo said, also dropping the Monkey.

"Please! Go help my crew get home, keep them safe!" Monkey shouted, taking his eyes off Akainu for a split second to send his brothers a pleading gaze. The two stood in silence, not wanting to leave at all, ready to argue with Monkey for another life time, but they saw that they were only putting their little brother in harms way as Akainu's fist got all too close to burning Monkeys shoulder to ash when Monkey focused on fighting with them. Sabo lowered his head in shame as he grabbed Ace's arm.

"C-Come on Ace..." He said in a soft, heart breaking voice. Ace didn't agree with any of this, and neither did Sabo himself, but Sabo tugged at Ace roughly, getting him to stumble forward.

"Sabo! What the hell! We can't leave him!" Ace shouted, enraged. What kind of big brothers were they, leaving their little brother like this?!

"Ace! _Lets go!_ " Sabo shouted, looking up at Ace and causing the eldest to stumble from shock now. His brother had tears running down his face, his eyes filled with guilt and sadness, shame and fury, and Ace knew he was thinking the same things as him.

"Y-You better come back ok Luffy!" Ace shouted angrily, trying to fight his own tears. He hated cry babies, but right now, he was going to make exceptions. Monkey smiled to them briefly, sadness in his own eyes, before he was blocked by Aakinu, the giant man continuing his attacks with no regard to the devastating display going on around him. The two brothers started running, ignoring the tears falling down their faces and only focusing on running forward. Roronoa, who was still there, closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Zoro." Monkey said, his voice strained, his teeth grit in concentration. Roronoa turned, facing his Captain.

"Take care of them." Monkey said, tears in his eyes. Roronoa nodded, turning and running.

"Will do Captain."


	11. Chapter 11

The crew didn't know how far, or how long they ran, silence and a depressing air hanging heavily around all of them. The past members, Cat Burglar, and Sniper had been in the lead, and were the first ones to slow down, Black Leg, Robin, and Franky pulling Chopper following soon after along with Brook, Ace and Sabo, and finally Roronoa. No one dared speak, the only thing heard being their pants of exhaustion and sniffles from Cat Burglar and Tony, though many others had tears falling as well.

Eventually they caught their breath and began staring awkwardly at each other, no one wanting to be the first to speak. Naturally the future members turned to Roronoa who's arms were crossed, a deep frown on his face and his good eye narrowed. With Monkey gone Roronoa was the next in charge, the one they would listen to, until Monkey came back.

 _Because he had to come back_.

Ace and Sabo were silent, though leaning heavily on each other emotionally wise. They would never outright show their feelings as expressively as others, but they did through their tense posture, their dark scowls, and the sadness and guilt flowing in their eyes as they glanced back to where they had ran from.

Roronoa closed his eye, sighing, and opened it, gaining everyone's attention.

"We should keep moving, try and put as much distance as we can between us." Roronoa said gruffly, and everyone nodded their silent agreement, still not wanting to speak as they resumed their movement at a much slower, yet still steady and progressive, pace. Every once in a while members would turn to look behind them, hoping to see the childish captain running towards them, smile spread across his face as he stated that he took down the enemy with no problem, but every time they looked there was only sand.

Vivi was distraught, not knowing if she should be mad at Monkey for making them leave, or awed by his strength and bravery, his will to protect his friends and family. Her previous thoughts on whether or not to trust Robin flew out the window and seemed small and petty to the things she was worrying about now. The princess truly wanted to be mad at the Captain for forcing them to run like that, but she knew, if she had been in that situation, where she was fighting an enemy she knew her kingdom couldn't win against, she would want her citizens to run as well, she would happily stay behind and stall the enemy for as long as she could so they could get to safety. What kind of hypocrite would she be if she got mad at him then?

Luffy was also having mixed feelings on what he had witnessed. He was himself, and no amount of time in the future would change that. He would always love and cherish his nakama, would do anything and everything to keep them safe, which was why it was so perplexing to see himself doing exactly what he would end up doing. It was an extremely odd thing to watch a person who was supposed to be you sacrifice themselves to save you... _Themselves_? Ah! This whole future thing is confusing, and his heads getting hot from all this thinking, so maybe he should stop and try to keep his nakama safe instead, and worry about his future self later.

Zoro shook his head as he watched his Captain turn red from over thinking, knowing the boy must be thinking about what his future self had done. He, himself, was also having mixed feelings, wanting to stay behind and help his Captain, but when he gave that order he had to obey, just like his future self had. He was loyal, and he knew his future self was doing everything he could to follow Captains Orders and keep everyone safe at the same time.

As everyone continued walking it began getting darker and colder to the point that Chopper and Tony were back up and running and everyone else was freezing and making camp, Ace and Sabo providing a fire.

"So... What's our next plan of action?" Cat Burglar asks as everyone huddled up to the fire. They looked to Roronoa and the first mate frowned.

"Same as it always was, work on getting home and keeping as much distance between us and that bastard as possible." Roronoa said. Tony frowned, shuffling slightly.

"B-But... what about Monkey?" He asked softly, scared for the answer. Roronoa looked at Tony, gaze softening ever so slightly at the sight of the scared reindeer.

"Im sure he'll be fine, he's Monkey after all." Roronoa said, and even with Roronoas reminder of Monekys odd way of bouncing back from anything it still didn't put everyone at ease.

"Did I ever tell you about the time that I took down a whole kingdom to save a princess?!" Sniper suddenly asked, trying to lighten the mood and distract as many as he could from the danger they, and their Captain, were in. He succeeded in gaining most everyone's attention, whether they listened because they thought it was the truth (Chopper, Tony, and Luffy) or because they wanted to distract themselves (Everyone else). The only ones not distracted were Ace, Sabo and Roronoa, the two brothers still swimming in guilt and shame and the first mate wondering if his Captain really was ok. He couldn't wait for a week to pass, for everything to be back to normal, and he would remember how worried he was and scold himself for not trusting in his Captain like he should have.

As the hours passed the members slowly drifted off, one by one, until only Ace and Sabo were left awake, sick with worry and guilt.

"Were horrible brothers." Sabo moaned out. Ace nodded in agreement.

"The worst." He mumbled dryly, not having the energy to put effort into his words.

"Im worse though, I went and disappeared for over a decade, made you two believe I was dead, forgot about you, and when I finally got my memories back I had lost a brother. You died not knowing I was alive, you died thinking you left Luffy alone in this world, and I hate myself for putting you two through that. I finally got my memories, I was damn lucky I still had one brother, and now, after all this time, I've gone and left Luffy to fight all by himself." Sabo said, tears filling his eyes.

"Yeah, but Im the one who went and, apparently, got Luffy to go fight in a war!" Ace said painfully.

"But Im the one who left you to raise him all by yourself!" Sabo nearly shouted back.

"Well Im the one who almost killed him by watching him fight a bear by himself!" Ace said back, voice also raised.

"I let him go and fight a shichibukai by himself, even after he was way past his limits!" Sabo retorted.

"Im about to let him go fight a shichibukai when he doesn't even _know_ about haki!" Ace countered. The two were glaring heatedly at each other, tears of frustration still present in both of their eyes.

"Yeah?! Well-" Sabo was cut off when Luffy suddenly stumbled in between the two of them and plopped down in the middle, laying down and wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"Your both the best brothers." Luffy mumbled, effectively silencing the two brothers as their eyes watered more, the two of them wrapping their arms around Luffy as well and drifting off. Off to the side Roronoa smiled slightly, peeking his eye open and sitting up, stretching and yawning, grabbing his katana and heading off toward Monkeys presence, silently and carefully stepping around his sleeping crewmates.

_He had a Captain to go retrieve._

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_ **

"Your foolish if you think those pirates will escape me Son of Dragon!" Akainu growled out, the sun blazing on the two opponents as the last member, Roronoa, ran off, following Ace and Sabo.

"Maybe I am, but you're the idiot who thinks your gonna get to them!" Monkey shouts, determined to keep his nakama safe from this bastard as he raises his fists in an x-shape and used haki to block from a magma infused punch. The two were practically equal, with all the training Monkey did during and after the 2 year separation, and they effortlessly blocked each others attacks, though gaining an upper hand was difficult. They may be equal but Monkey had things he had to protect, a reason why he couldn't lose, no matter what, but eventually they would tire, eventually one of them would run out of stamina, and that was when the true end to this even match would come, and Monkey hoped he would be the winner in the end of this death match.

A gum gum pistol that missed by a centimeter, a Dai Funka hitting an armored shoulder, pushing Monkey back a bit, a whip easily jumped over, and an Inugami Guren that Monkey has to concentrate on to dodge the raining magma, shifting from foot to foot, tilting forward and back. The attacks continued on, and slowly, they were slowing down. After hours of fighting, the hot desert sun setting, the two opponents were still going, but what was once a gum gum bazooka was now a tad weaker. Akainu took advantage of Monkeys slowing down and melted his form into a pool of magma, causing Monkey to jump back in attempts to keep from touching the fiery liquid. The magma that was now pooled at Monkeys feet sprang upwards, like a geyser, and magma began to literally rain down to the point that Monkey couldn't even dodge seeing as there was no spot that was untouched by the burning rain.

As best he could Monkey protected the top of his head and shoulders with haki, but his cardigan caught fire in some spots where a drop of magma touched (He had thrown aside his gear for walking through the desert long ago). It got to the point that the cardigan wasn't even a cardigan anymore and Monkey shrugged off the barely attached sleeves, doing the same to his sandals that had melted at the bottom from stepping on the hot magma puddles forming. He made his way over to an area that hadn't been attacked too much, meaning there wasn't as many magma puddles to dodge, and watched as the rain slowly stopped, an eerie silence surrounding him. He was panting from the exhaustion of walking through a hot desert and now from fighting and began using his haki, trying to locate the magma man. The puddles around him slowly began to join and form one bigger puddle that once again shot into the sky, too fast for him to keep track of in his exhaustion. Before he could try and locate the magma man he sensed a punch from behind him, but before he could fully get out of the way there was a searing pain in his shoulder. Reeling away from the man who had formed behind him he grasped his shoulder, ignoring the burn it gave his hand as he hissed in pain. Lifting his hand he found that it wasn't too bad a wound, but it still hurt like hell and he couldn't move his left arm now without pain. The wound was actually on fire from the magma, cauterizing the wound, and the dripping magma was burning the rest of his arm, leaving it immovable, impossible to use. He glared at the man, if he could be called that when he did such dishonorable things as attack from behind.

"Don't you see it yet? You _will_ die here!" Akainu growled out, shooting forward towards Monkey who once again barely dodged, the shoulder pain making it harder to fight.

" _I don't think so you bastard!_ " Monkey shouted defiantly, sending out a heavy blast of conquering kings haki, causing Akainu to stumble and start sweating profusely, more so then they had been from the heat and the battle.

Using this to his advantage Monkey coated his right fist in haki and shot forward the strongest pistol he could, Akainu being sent flying backwards. Recovering from the haki and the hit Akainu stood up shakily, brushing his jacket off and glaring.

"You and that devil spawn were never supposed to be born." He growled, aiming to push Monkeys buttons.

"You don't get to decide who should live or die!" Monkey shouted, and Akainu grinned.

"Oh, don't I? If I remember correctly I was the one who decided that brother of yours die, and I was also the one to kill him. I'll also be the one to kill him again, along with you. He was always a weakling, someone who was easily dealt with." Akainu sneered, and Monkey felt the rage build.

"And that other brother of yours, a revolutionary. It seems everyone you know is a weakling, not to mention someone who deserves to die." Akainu continued, until Monkey charged at him again, only able to send one armed attacks now, which Akainu was getting better at dodging, his energy coming back.

"Shut up you damn bastard! You don't know anything about us! Your sense of judgment is stupid and you're the one who shouldn't live!" Monkey shouted. Akainu scoffed.

"What do you know of Justice, pirate?!" He shouted, sending a magma punch to Monkey's chest. Monkey couldn't completely cover the area in haki, and as a result he got another wound on his side. Much like his shoulder wound it wasn't too bad, but it hurt like hell and dripped magma that hurt the rest of his side and a little of his right leg. He was getting wounded, he was getting tired, and he was running low on haki. Monkey had to start prolonging this as long as he could, but with Akainu egging him on he became more reckless, made bad moves, got hurt more. Taking a calming breath Monkey closed his eyes, evading the attacks sent his way with his observation haki until he got a little bit of his stamina back.

"Gear Second." He growled, his body gaining a reddish tint and steam beginning to rise from his rubbery skin. His glare intensified and he used his speed to confuse Akainu, moving in circles around the man until he wasn't able to find him, despite the Admirals haki. With that he began attacking, sending jet pistols infused with haki to Akainus head, chest, arms, anything he could, landing most of the hits and causing the man to fall to a knee, a glare on his face. When his attacks stopped Monkey caught his breath, Gear second going away. The two opponents glared at each other, trying to gain their breath, Akainu spitting blood, Monkeys skin still burning from the magma in his wounds.

"I will destroy-" Akainu's words were cut off when he suddenly fell, Monkey freezing in confusion. He hadn't won, he knew that much. Whatever just happened wasn't because of him. Akainu still had energy, and Monkeys punches weren't enough to knock the man out, despite his trying. He grew more confused as the man slowly became transparent, and Monkey watched as he started to vanish, eventually leaving nothing behind except for a spot of blood that he had spit out. After waiting a minute to make sure the man didn't reappear and attack Monkey fell, staring at the stars that were starting to form in the sky. He hadn't won, but he could live with that until he was stronger, and then he would fight Akainu again, and then he _would_ win.

After what felt like an hour of laying on the sand of Alabasta Monkey decided he should probably try and head back to his crew. It was getting to be freezing in the desert and Monkeys wounds were aching. Tony would freak out once he saw him, but he knew his Doctor would patch him up. Feeling a presence getting closer Monkey smiled.

"Took you long enough! Im starting to freeze!" Monkey whined, still staring at the stars. He heard a chuckle behind him and he sighed in relief.

"Well Captain, you weren't exactly closeby." Roronoas voice calmed Monkey, and he knew he was going to be ok. His crew was going to be safe.

"Tonys gonna have a lot to say when he sees all this." Roronoa says, standing above Monkey, arms crossed as he raises an eyebrow at Monkeys wounds. Monkey laughs tiredly.

"Yeah, but that bastards tough." Monkey said, pouting. Roronoa smirked, rolling his eye.

"Come on, lets get you back then." He said, going to pick Monkey up from the sandy ground.

"Careful, there's still magma in the wounds." Monkey said, and Roronoa nodded, picking his Captain up, putting him on his back, and grabbing the discarded clothes Monkey had thrown away. They made their way through the desert in silence, enjoying each others company, until Monkey spoke.

"Thanks Roronoa." He said simply, adding no more, but nothing else was needed, and Roronoa simply nodded in response.

"No problem, Captain, but no more stupid stunts like that, everyone was worried about you." Roronoa chastised, and Monkey laughed, though didn't say anything. Roronoa sighed, shaking his head, because he knew, despite him saying that, his Captain would do it again if he felt the need to. It was around midnight when the two finally made their way back to the camp and Roronoa placed Monkey down, going over to Tony and shaking him gently awake.

"Oi, Tony, we got a patient here." Roronoa said bluntly, Monkey laughing in the background.

"Hmm, wha-?" Tony mumbled, slowly waking up, blinking slowly, groggy. He sat up, rubbing his eye and glancing around.

"Hey there Tony!" Monkey said cheerfully, waving from where he laid on the ground. Tony blinked slowly for a minute, a smile slowly forming.

"Oh, hey Monkey, welcome back- _MONKEY_! YOUR BACK!" Tony suddenly shouted, fully awake now and rushing to his Captains side as he remembered him sacrificing himself for them. Tonys shout woke the others and they began complaining, though were ignored by Tony, Roronoa, and Monkey. Tony had immediately began fretting over the wounds Monkey had, scolding him for being careless, and scolding Roronoa for putting him on the sandy ground where he could have gotten the wounds dirty.

"Tony, What's going on?" Cat Burglar asked, yawning.

"-And how could you let this magma drip like that?! It could have damaged your arm even more then it already is! And your side! You have to stop being so reckless!" Tony demanded, having Roronoa put Monkey on a blanket as he began cleaning the wounds the best he could, using water to put out the flames still licking his wounds and to get rid of the extra magma still oozing.

"Monkey?!" Cat Burglar shouted, gaining the others attention as everyone cheered in happiness, rushing over to Monkey and surrounding him.

"You idiot! Im raising your debt 20% For that stunt!" Cat Burglar cried.

"I wasn't worried at all, I knew you would win!" Sniper shouted confidently, hiding his tears.

"I-Im not crying! I swear!" Franky said, most obviously crying.

"Yohohoho~! This calls for a song!" Brook laughed happily, already holding his violin.

"Shitty Captain, worrying us for nothing." Black Leg said, lighting a cigarette, a smile on his face.

"Good to see you alive Captain." Robin said, also smiling. The past members were also relieved, Chopper helping to clean Monkey's wounds, Sniper laughing heartily and joining in on Brooks song, Sanji grinning, Nami wiping tears from her eyes, and Luffy laughing loudly, Zoro closing his eyes, a constant frown on his face, though thoroughly relieved to see Monkey alive and, for the most part, ok. Vivi was also smiling and wiping tears from her face, though she stood a little further away, sensing the crew needed to be close to their Captain. Monkey just smiled happily, laughing as he took in the faces of his crew, past and present, happy to see they were safe.

"Was goin' on?" Ace asked, sleep slurring his words. He glanced around, noticing everyone surrounding something, and he immediately woke up, punching Sabo.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Sabo asked, waking up, rubbing his arm, though Ace was already gone, going to see what he hoped was his brother in the middle of the commotion. Sabo, seeing this, ran after Ace, hope filling him as well, though also dread. What if his brother was back, but not ok?

These thoughts were pushed away, though, when he saw Monkey lying there, Chopper and Tony treating his shoulder and side, grinning and laughing happily, like there wasn't a care in the world. Sabo sighed in immense relief, a weight lifting from his shoulder as he smiled widely, falling to sit beside Monkey. Ace had a much different reaction.

"You damn idiot! Don't do stupid stuff like that! What kind of request was that for us to run?! Your lucky your being treated or I'd have to beat some sense into you!" Ace shouted in anger, though the relief on his face clued everyone into how he truly felt. Monkey just continued to laugh, turning to him and Ace.

"Sorry for worrying you!" He said cheerily, and all anger melted from Ace at the sight of his brother, ok and alive.

"I want worried you idiot." Ace mumbled, and this time everyone laughed.

"Good to see your ok Monkey." Sabo said, ruffling Monkey's hair. Monkey beamed at him and Tony and Chopper sat back.

"Alright, that's the best we could do, no fighting until those are fully healed, got it?! And no stretching your arm either, or else it'll take longer to heal! Your lucky those were just grazes, and you didn't lose too much blood either because the wounds were immediately cauterized from the magma. You should be fine by tomorrow with your rate of healing." Tony said, Monkey smiling and nodding.

"Great! Black Leg! Meat!" Monkey shouted happily. Black Leg rolled his eyes, although he still smiled.

"Its the middle of the night idiot, why don't you sleep?" He asked, though he was already going to get the supplies.

"I'll light another fire." Ace said, moving to the fire which had gone out during their sleep. It became a small celebration by then, a fire going, Brook playing music, and everyone laughing and enjoying the night, not even feeling the cold of the night.

With their Captain, Brother, and friend back, they all felt invincible.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day after everyone woke up, well rested and happy, they had a quick breakfast, cleaned up their small, makeshift camp, and got ready to continue their journey. Tony and Chopper tried their best in checking and changing Monkeys bandages but Robin had to do most of it since the two reindeer were immobilized by the heat, forced to be dragged on their sleds once more. There was a slight throbbing pain but Monkey ignored it easily, having felt much worse before, and he was back to his normal self, jumping around and laughing happily.

That is, until he felt the heat.

It was almost like when he goes out in the cold when they get near winter islands and he runs around without a jacket. He feels no cold, runs around happily, but once reminded of the freezing temperature he realizes how cold he really is.

"I can't wait to get back! Ooh! Do you think we'll be able to explore that island?! Roronoa, you promised we could hunt! Maybe there's a cool jungle there! An Adventure! And- Oh... its sooo hoootttt~!" Monkey suddenly whines, jumping around one second before he sagged, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he begins to pant loudly, much to Nami and Cat Burglars annoyance.

"Oi, Monkey! Luffy's already panting like an idiot, both of you stop it! Your only exhausting yourselves more!" Nami shouted angrily, Cat Burglar nodding her agreement.

"But Nammii~! Its hoooottt~!" Luffy whined. Nami sighed, shaking her head in annoyance and face palming.

"Its a wonder I even joined this crew." She says dejectedly.

"Cat Burrglllaaarrr~! Can't you use your rainy... sky... tempura?" Monkey questioned, completely ignoring Nami's words as he hoped to have any sort of relief from the heat.

"Idiot, its not rainy sky tempura! Its Weather Egg: Rain Tempo, and no I can't, it would create a bunch of fog, as well as mess with the humidity. Though... I could do something similar to my Shower Tempo..." She mumbled, more to herself then Monkey at the end.

"Shower Tempo? What's that?" Nami asks, the other past members also curious.

"Oh, well, I use my clima tact to create and manipulate the weather. One of the ways I do this is by creating a cloud that produces a rain shower, harmless and nice when I need to shower." Nami informed, taking out her clima tact and smiling as she showed off the instrument.

"Wow~! That's so cool~!" Luffy said in excitement, before quickly sagging under the heat.

"If everyone doesn't mind getting wet I could use it to cool us off." Cat Burglar says, twirling the clima tact in her hand. Everyone looked at each other before shrugging.

"Its not like the heat wont dry us off later." Zoro says, already taking off the giant covering they all wore in the desert.

"Not only will we have a nice shower, but the clouds will give us some shade. Huh... for once... you had a somewhat good idea Monkey." Cat Burglar said as everyone else took their desert clothing off. Monkey laughed, completely missing the insult.

"M... Monk... ey... keep... your... wounds... covered..." Tony panted out, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, too hot to close his mouth. Monkey nodded.

"No problem!" Monkey said, forgetting the heat in his excitement as he put on an extra cardigan that he had. (Don't question it.)

"Alright, everyone ready?" Cat Burglar asked, everyone nodding as they momentarily stopped to watch. Cat Burglar nodded as well, getting into a stance to send out the clouds.

"Giant Shower Tempo!" She announced, puffs of white clouds coming out of the clima tact in a popping sound. They floated up into the sky above them until they were above the whole crew, the sun immediately blocked and giving them shade. The individual clouds all joined together to form one big cloud and, within seconds of forming together, rain began falling from it. Some of the more expressive members cheered happily at the feeling of the cold rain, Monkey and Luffy running around in circles as they played in the rain, Sniper and Usopp both cheering and jumping happily. Chopper and Tony only took a few minutes to bask in the coolness before they felt rejuvenated enough to get off their sleds and join Monkey and Luffy in dancing and running around in the rain.

The less expressive members merely smiled, enjoying the cool feeling on their skin after walking through the hot desert.

"You know, one good perk of having your fruit is that you don't get bothered by the heat, but this feels nice." Sabo said, holding a hand out to feel the falling rain, smiling to Ace who grinned cockily.

"Yeah, fire power is _way_ cooler then rubber." Ace teased, earning a glare from both Monkey and Luffy simultaneously while Sabo was reminded of when they were little and Ace always made fun of Luffys powers.

"Nu uh! My rubber powers are way cooler!" Luffy whined childishly.

"Yeah!" Monkey added lamely, Ace snickering in response. Everyone watched in amusement as Ace began mocking his little brother (brothers?) and the two easily took the bait.

"I have so many cool gears too!" Monkey shouted after Ace declared that there wasn't much he could do with the rubber.

"Gears?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow, Luffy also curious.

"Yeah! I've got Gear Second, Gear Third, and Gear Fourth, though Gear Fourth takes a lot of my haki and I can't use it for a little bit after..." Monkey mumbled.

"You've got four gears?" Cat Burglar, the other future members also confused, not having seen his fight with Doflamingo.

"Yeah! Its so cool, but I have to keep moving..." Monkey said.

"Well, what do your other gears do?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, well, Gear Second makes me really fast!" Monkey said, getting into position.

"Gear Second!" He exclaimed, his skin pumping itself, blood moving faster and steam rising, skin turning reddish. He grinned as he stood before shooting over a few feet in front of everyone.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Chopper exclaimed, Luffy grinning.

"Yeah, look Ace! My rubber powers aren't lame!" Luffy teased, sticking his tongue out at Ace.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Ace said, over exaggerating as he rubbed his chin, Sabo snickering beside him. Luffy pouted.

"Well that's... not... all..." His words trailed as he realized something.

He wasn't under the cloud anymore.

The heat caught up with him and he fell onto the sandy ground, everyone laughing as they slowly caught up to him, the water cooling him down and rejuvenating him.

"What's Gear Third?" Sanji asked, also intrigued. Monkey grinned again, ready to prove to Ace that his powers were cooler.

"Oh, that ones fun!" Monkey exclaimed, going to bite his left thumb, before Tony cut him off, jumping up and hitting the thumb out of his mouth.

"Monkey, don't use Gear Third on that arm! Its still injured and you'll open the wound back up, as well as make it worse!" Tony scolded, and Monkey pouted.

"Sorry, sorry! Alright, Gear Third!" He exclaimed, biting his opposite thumb instead and blowing into it, causing it to inflate, though not as big as he normally would.

"Woah! Its giant!" Luffy cheered, stars in his eyes.

"I normally make it bigger but I didn't want to hit everyone." Monkey said, letting the arm deflate.

"How'd you do that?!" Chopper asked, Monkey shrugging.

"He inflates his bones, allowing them to expand." Robin informs, watching Usopp, Chopper, and Luffys eyes sparkle.

"See Ace! Cool!" Luffy stated smugly, arms crossed and a wide grin on his face.

"I've seen cooler." Ace replies coolly, still grinning as well. Monkey and Luffy both pout once more.

"What about Gear Fourth?" Zoro asks, not caring all that much for the conversation, but nonetheless curious how strong his Captain got in the future.

"Oh, Gear Fourth? I can't use that one." Monkey says, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"I thought you said you could." Vivi says. Monkey nods.

"I can." He deadpans.

"Then why aren't you?" Nami asks in slight irritation.

"Because I can't." Monkey says bluntly again, causing Cat Burglar to hit him on the head.

" _Start making sense idiot!_ " She shouts in anger.

"Yohohoho~! Cat Burglar-san sure knows how to hit!" Brook laughs, sweat dropping.

"It is one Suuuppperrrr hit she's got!" Franky agrees, posing.

"Cat Burglar-Swan~! You can always take your anger out on me~!" Black Leg cooes, Cat Burglar rolling her eye.

"Stupid Love Cook." Roronoa grumbles under his breath, Black Leg not hearing as he twirled around Cat Burglar.

"So why can't you use Gear Fourth?" Sniper asks curiously, everyone calming down to listen.

"Well, when I use Gear Fourth I can't stay in one place, like I said, and it also uses all of my haki." Monkey said. Sabo nods.

"I remember that, it took ten minutes to come back right? Do- er, uh... _Feathers_ was destroying the town looking for you." Sabo said, and Monkey nods.

"It also deactivates on its own after a little bit and I can barely move after using it." Monkey adds, and everyone nods.

"What's Gear Fourth like?" Robin asks in curiosity. Monkey tilts his head, thinking.

"Mm... Its like Gear Third and Fourth mixed together. Im really fast, which is why I can't stay in one place, and my whole body gets really big like Gear Third. Im also covered in haki but Im still rubbery." Monkey informs, everyone nodding, though the past crew still didn't really know what haki was, just that it was a future power and, apparently, really useful to have.

"See Ace, _cool_!" Luffy says again, but before Ace could make a comment about it not being all that cool Sabo nudged him, smiling.

"Enough teasing." Sabo says, and Ace laughs.

"Fine, I guess your rubber powers aren't all that stupid Lu." Ace relents, Monkey and Luffy cheering happily. Sabo shakes his head, laughing, and some of the others join in, laughing at their Captain's childish ways.

"So Ace, what's life like on Whitebeards Ship?" Vivi asked in general curiosity. Ace looked at her a second before humming, Monkey and Luffy calming down enough to listen.

"Hmm... well... its a lot like living with a bunch of Luffys and only a few Sabos." Ace explained, confusing everyone, though Sabo glared and Monkey and Luffy laughed.

"What's that mean?" Sanji asks, and Ace grins.

"It means that there are a lot of carefree, easy going idiots, but there are a few level headed ones that seem to find pleasure in ruining our fun." Ace said, Sabo hitting him on the head.

"That started as a compliment." Sabo said with a sigh, the others laughing, even Ace.

"Anyways, its mostly the commanders that are the more level headed ones, but there are a few of them that know how to have fun." Ace said with a smile.

"Your nakama sound cool!" Luffy says happily, smiling brightly at Ace who nods, ruffling Luffy's hair.

"Yeah, they are." Ace says fondly.

"Margos one of those commandeers, right?" Monkey asks, a thoughtful look on his face. Ace raises an eyebrow, most of that sentence having been wrong.

"I think you meant Marco and commander, and yes, Marco is one of them, he's the first commander and the first mate. Why do you ask?" Ace questions, eyebrow raised, everyone else waiting for Monkey's response as well. After a few minutes of Monkey not responding, his face in an uncharacteristically thoughtful look, he smiles happily, though not as big and wide as he normally does.

"He's a good guy. I like him." Monkey says, and Ace waits to see if his odd little brother was going to add anything else, but he didn't. He slowly nods in response.

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. Im guessing you met him during..." Ace trails off and Monkey nods, smile turning slightly sad.

"Mm. He helped me a lot, and after you-... After _that_ he even helped me get away, saying that since you... died... the way you did... that they were going to protect your last wish, which was to get me out safely." Monkey said somberly.

"Wait, I thought you said you... uh... snapped? That you passed out..." Cat Burglar says awkwardly, Monkey nodding.

"I did. I don't remember what happened after Ace died, but I was able to hear some things, and that was one of them. I also heard a lot of people screaming to leave, a lot of fighting still happening, and a lot of people yelling for old man mustache." Monkey says distantly, remembering. Ace has to force himself to not question those words anymore and Tony nods, distracting him.

"Its not unusual for someone to still be aware of sounds around them when they're unconscious." Tony informs. The clouds created by Cat Burglar slowly stopped raining, though they stayed and provided shade.

"So-" Ace was cut off as he suddenly slumped over, falling to the ground.

"Wah! Ace is dead!" Usopp shouted fearfully, causing Tony and Chopper to freak out. Luffy and Monkey started laughing hysterically while Sabo sighed, shaking in head in annoyance.

"Why are you two laughing?!" Nami and Cat Burglar shouted in unison, punching Luffy and Monkey on the head.

"Its fine, its just a narcolepsy attack." Sabo said, lifting Ace off the ground and putting him on his back, continuing to walk.

"Narcolepsy?" Vivi questioned. Sabo, Luffy and Monkey nodded.

"Yeah! Ace is always falling asleep! Its funnier when he lands in his food, or in the mud, or-" Luffy was cut off by Sabo.

"Yes Luffy, they get it." He said, smiling to his little brother.

"I didn't know he had narcolepsy." Sniper said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"He never fell asleep when you were with him?" Sabo asks, and the future members shake their heads.

"Now that I think about it, Ace didn't have a narosepsy attacks when he was with us." Monkey confirms.

"Its _narcolepsy_ , idiot." Black Leg says.

"Tarcopepsy?" Monkey asks, tilting his head at Black Leg.

"No, _Narcolepsy_." Brook says gently.

"Fopersepy?" He asks. Everyone face palms, and Franky opens his mouth to correct Monkey but Cat Burglar puts her hand on his mouth.

"Yes Monkey, _Fopersepy_!" She shouts, and Monkey places a fist in his hand, having an ah ha moment.

"Yeah, Lerepy!" He shouts in triumph, everyone sighing in response.

"Well, now that that's over, has Ace had this his whole life?" Chopper asks, and the three brothers nod.

"Yup, ever since I can remember." Sabo says, shifting Ace on his back in a more comfortable position.

"Seems troublesome." Zoro says. Sabo nods.

"It can be, especially when we were little and would go hunting, only for Ace to slump over in the middle of an attack." Sabo said, shaking his head at the memory.

" _Oh!_ Or when we were running from Grandpa and he would fall out of the tree from sleeping and we would get found!" Luffy says, laughing.

"Or when he would be climbing the ladder to the tree house and would fall because he fell asleep and knock us all over!" Monkey adds fondly, the three brothers smiling at their memories, everyone laughing at the thought.

"You guys sure had an interesting childhood!" Brook muses.

"We did. Speaking of which, did Ace really almost let you get killed by a bear?" Sabo asks, the question having been nagging him since last night. Monkey and Luffy nod.

"Mm. After you, uh.. _died_ , Ace and I got in a lot more fights. We weren't talking to each other and he wouldn't help me fight so when the bear came he ignored me, but then the bear attacked me." Monkey said, not remembering much after that.

" _That idiot!_ I thought he was lying! When you wake up I swear..." Sabo growls to the snoring Ace.

"After that Ace started being a lot nicer! He even had Makino teach him manners!" Luffy added, Sabos eyes widening in shock.

"Really? I wouldn't think this idiot would ask, I was just hoping over time he matured from when he was little." Sabo said.

"Was he that bad?" Sanji asks, the three nodding.

"Yeah! He was soo mean~!" Luffy whined.

"He hit me a lot!" Monkey said, pouting.

"He got into a lot of fights, though he still might." Sabo said.

"Really?! He's been nothing but a gentlemen!" Vivi said in shock.

" _Pfft!_ He was anything but that! He was as bad as Luffy with manners, and even worse when it came to fighting! He also had quite a short temper." Sabo said, much to everyone's continuous shock.

"I wouldn't have thought Ace was anything like that." Cat Burglar says.

"Its true, Sabo was always the nice one!" Monkey adds, Sabo smiling at that.

"-why don't we- what? Why am I on your back?" Ace asks, suddenly waking up, much to the crews shock.

"You fell asleep." Sabo said simply, allowing Ace to get off.

"Oh... what did I miss?" Ace asks, stretching.

"Not much Ace-bro!" Franky says enthusiastically, Ace nodding.

"Except..." Sabo says slowly, turning to face Ace, his face slowly contorting into rage as he glared at Ace, which confused the cowboy hat wearing man.

"What?" Ace asks, slightly fearing for his life.

" _YOU LET LUFFY GET ATTACKED BY A BEAR?!_ " Sabo shouts in fury, punching Ace on the head. Multiple times.

"Ow! Sabo! Ow- Yes I- _ow_ \- Stop that!" Ace couldn't say much as Sabo continually hit his brother, Monkey and Luffy laughing hysterically in the background. After a minute of this and the crews wondering if they should help or not, Sabo sighed and stopped.

"Thanks for stopping. Anyways, I told you I did, and I didn't think the bear would kill him!" Ace said, trying to defend himself.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so stubborn." Sabo says, though he knew Ace wouldn't put Luffy in danger on purpose.

"A-Anyways, should we start trying to think of how to _'forgive the past'?_ I'd rather not fight anymore big enemies like Akainu..." Sniper said, trying to change the subject without anyone else getting hurt. Everyone shivered at the reminder of what happened yesterday.

"That's a good idea, besides, if what you said earlier is true, you guys being here is also disrupting the timeline, changing things. If we don't want anything drastic to change we have to get you back home soon." Vivi said.

"Well, if we just have to forgive our past we have to figure out what were feeling guilty about." Brook said, everyone nodding their agreement.

"We know it has to do with Ace-san, but not all of us were here in this moment, so why would you feel guilt?" Robin asked, looking to Brook Franky and Sabo who shrugged. They continued walking on in silence, all of them wondering what they had to feel guilty about in this moment, what happened that they couldn't forgive?

"We didn't really have much interaction with Ace... We all just traveled together for a little while until he left. There was only one eventful thing that happened, and that was Scorpion and his kids." Cat Burglar mused.

"Maybe it was the suuuper way he said goodbye?" Franky questioned, not really knowing how it happened.

"Well... the goodbye wasn't that eventful either. We said our goodbyes and he disappeared, which was kind of weird actually. Oh! He did give Monkey his vivre card!" Sniper said, remembering that moment, all of them thinking it had been a regular blank sheet of paper.

"Was there something he said? Something that would help us?" Sabo asked, and the future members all thought back, trying to remember back to Alabasta, before the craziness with Crocodile. It was hard to think back all those years, hard to dissect an event that took place a long time ago, analyze it, try and find something suspicious.

"He didn't say much... just that... he was leaving Monkey in our care..." Black Leg said, and slowly, realization dawned on their faces, much to the past crews, as well as Franky, Brook, and Sabos confusion.

"What is it? Did you figure it out?" Usopp asks.

"H-He said he was leaving Monkey in our care." Cat Burglar repeated softly, and even Monkey was confused.

"What's so strange about that?" Nami asks.

"We failed." Roronoa hissed in anger.

"What?" Sanji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We let him go off and fight a war by himself, let him fight by himself, without us there to help him." Black Leg growled out, still angry with himself over what happened those some years ago.

"He went through the tragedy of losing Ace by himself while we were stuck on different islands." Sniper said softly, guilty that he had been eating without a care that day.

"We were so unaware, didn't even know what happened until it was over." Cat Burglar says sadly, remembering when she read the newspaper announcing the end of the war she hadn't even known was happening.

"We failed Ace, we told him we would protect Monkey and we didn't." Roronoa said, angry with himself still.

"Ah, yes, I remember that. Even I felt like I had failed Ace-san." Brook remembers sadly. If he had skin he would be frowning.

"I also felt Suuuper guilty about letting Monkey-bro go and fight in a war." Franky says, trying to hide his tears.

"When I got my memories back that day I was mad that I had let one of my brothers die, and nearly lost another." Sabo admitted, also feeling sad from the memory of that day.

"S-so... we know why were guilty... now we just have to forgive. Right?" Sniper asks, turning to Robin who nods.

"According to legend, yes. We all need to forgive and we will be sent back to our time, whether we go one at a time as we forgive ourselves, or whether we all leave as a group when everyone forgives, I don't know." She says, holding the book with the legend in it in her hand, flipping through the pages. Their walk continued in silence after that, mostly from the exhaustion of walking such a long distance, and also because they were up late the night before after Monkey came back.

"Well then, I guess its time to get to work." Cat Burglar says, sighing.


	13. Chapter 13

"Its a good thing we've got these clouds or else I wouldn't be able to move!" Tony says cheerfully, looking above them where Cat Burglars clouds were floating, following the group as they walked.

"Mm, its gonna suck when you guys leave, I'll have to be pulled on the sled again." Chopper said sadly.

"At least you don't have to walk through the heat." Usopp said, jealous.

"At least you're not the one pulling him." Nami said.

"Like your one to talk, besides, Zoro thinks its training, he wants to pull Chopper!" Usopp whined, Zoro merely shrugging, not denying the words. Luffy laughed at his crews antics, arms behind his head as he walked slightly ahead with Sabo, the two of them having a conversation of their own involving Luffy asking Sabo if he's had any interesting meat at the organization he works at.

Meanwhile, the other future members, besides Tony who was caught up in the previous conversation, were thinking about how they could forgive their past. Sniper was beginning to trail behind as he thought, staring at the ground.

Could he forgive himself? He hadn't exactly been trying hard to get to his Captain when they were separated, and that's what bothered him the most. He was acting on his own desires, completely forgetting that he had a Captain to try and return to. Instead of working on a way to get back he was blindly eating food left and right, trusting that everyone was ok, and that it would all work out in the end.

_How wrong he had been._

His Captain was fighting a war without him. His Captain was traversing the hell of Impel Down, doing everything in his power to save his brother, and he was rolling in food. Monkey had gone to Marineford, fought in a war, and lost his brother, all while he was running from man eating plants, only wondering how he was going to live, and potentially eat more food.

When he saw that newspaper it was like the happy filter on his life shattered, showing the dark, horrible truth. He had failed his Captain. He had failed Ace. How was he supposed to become a Brave Warrior of the Sea when he was running from bugs and not facing the truth that his Captain was in danger, and he had done nothing to help him. He could have lost Monkey in that war, and he wouldn't have been any the wiser, not until the newspaper came to deliver the news to him.

Sniper blinked back unwanted tears at the thought as he raised his head, noticing how far back he had trailed, nearly to the point that Cat Burglar's clouds weren't covering him in shade anymore. Speeding up his pace he caught back up, glancing over to Monkey who seemed to, uncharacteristically, be thinking, like the rest of the future members besides Tony. Scanning around again he saw Ace slightly off to the side.

If he wanted to be a Brave Warrior of the Sea he had to face his past. Steeling up his courage Sniper took a deep breath, straightening himself and walking over to Ace. The older looked at Sniper as he approached, offering a smile in greeting, which Sniper nervously returned. Though curious everyone else kept to themselves, starting conversations amongst themselves so Ace and Sniper could talk in private.

"What's up Sniper?" Ace asked easily. Sniper stared at the ground in front of them, not sure how to answer.

"Well, I was thinking... to get back we have to... forgive our past, and to do that, the best way would be to talk to you... so..." Sniper trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Ace waited patiently for Sniper to continue, thankful for his experience as a division commander. Members of his division always came to him when they had problems and he had gotten good at listening and giving advice to them, so why would this be any different?

"When we were separated all of us were sent to different islands." Sniper began, feeling that the best way to talk about this would be to start from the beginning.

"I don't really know where the others were sent to, we never really talk about it, but I was sent to one of the islands in the Bon Archipelago. At first I had no idea where I was, or anyone else, but when I got hungry and calmed down I realized the whole island was covered in food and I started eating, almost forgetting everything that had happened. I met a guy named Hercules, and he saved me from the man eating plants on the island, but... all I could think about was eating, and I was just hungry, not even thinking about how I should try and leave the island and get back to the others. I was a coward, and I didn't want to try fighting the plants on that island so I was going to wait, but..." Sniper trailed off again, remembering the newspaper that came that day.

"Then the news came... the news of your execution... and... I..." Sniper once again trailed off, the memories of that black and white picture of Aces body on the stone ground of Marineford haunting him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning to Ace now with a look of sadness.

"It.. it just hit me. Hit me that, while Luf- Monkey- while Monkey was fighting a war to save you I was waiting for him to find me because I was too scared to save myself. I guess... what I feel guilty about is how much I used to rely on Monkey, how much I didn't try to defend or save myself. I would always wait for Monkey, always wait for him to do the fighting for me, but when I was waiting for him then, he was miles away, doing his best to find you, and I didn't do anything more then eat." Sniper said gloomily. Ace frowned, sensing that Sniper was done speaking for the moment, and decided now was the best time to start talking.

"You know, its not your fault. Its not your fault that I went and got captured, its not your fault that you all were separated, and I know its not your fault Monkey went to save me. Whether you were on an island miles and miles away or right there with him I know that, if you had known what was happening, you would have helped him, no matter how scared you were. Its not your fault that you relied on Monkey so much, he's your Captain, and from what I know of you so far, you had only seen him fight for you all and protect you from the bad guys, so to expect him to show up on your island and save you wasn't too far fetched an idea. What matters is that when you found out about what happened you fought through your fear and did anything you could to get to him, right?" Ace asks, sounding much wiser for his age. Sniper gapes at him momentarily before answering.

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"No buts, because in the end you were loyal to your Captain and you realized that he needed you, whether it was that same day or months later. You still did everything you could to get back to him." Ace finished. He didn't know all that well what had happened but he could guess.

"If you had known that Monkey went to go fight a war would you still have sat there and ate all that food, or would you have tried to find a way to get off the island faster and help him?" Ace asks. Sniper looks to the ground, but doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course I would go and save him!" He says, causing Ace to smile.

"Then you kept your promise with me. You looked after Monkey when I couldn't, and Im sure that future me knew that too, whether I saw you guys at that war or not." Ace says in a finality type of tone, leaving no more room for argument. Not that Sniper had anything more to say.

It was like a weight was lifted as Sniper slowly straightened from his slightly slouched position. Talking to Ace had definitely helped, and now, looking back on it, knowing that Ace accepted the way he had acted, believed that he had kept his promise, made all that guilt melt away.

He had tried getting to Monkey after he found out what had happened, he wouldn't be able to call himself a Straw Hat if he hadn't! And in the end, as long as he did the best he could, it would all be alright.

Cat Burglar watched as Sniper slowly smiled after his conversation with Ace, watched as he slowly straightened and rejoined the group, talking to Tony, Chopper, Monkey and Luffy animatedly, and realized that maybe she should talk to Ace too. It helped Sniper, and she had no doubt it would help her too, but she could feel the nervousness beginning to take form in her gut. She wanted to talk to Ace, and she knew he would listen, but she still had the nagging thought that, once Ace knew she had just been up in the clouds, literally, while his little brother had been fighting a war he would get mad at her and tell her how stupid she had been. She knew these fears were irrational, but she also knew there was always the smallest possibility that something like that could happen.

Taking a deep breath she gathered her emotions, clearing her face and making it impossible to tell how she was feeling in that moment. Walking over to Ace she didn't say anything, and neither did he, everyone else around them continuing on with their own conversations.

"I guess the best way to... accept what happened is to talk with you, huh?" Cat Burglar asks calmly, though a storm still raged inside her. Ace nodded.

"It would seem so. I didn't know that I was going to become a therapist on this trip, but I guess its good practice." Ace jokes, and Cat Burglar feels the smallest hint of a smile grace her lips at the attempt to ease the tension. The navigator took a deep breath, her gaze drifting from Aces face to the clear, cloudless sky ahead of them. Well, if you didn't count the clouds she created herself that is.

"So... the best way to get this over with would be to start in the beginning, right?" She asks, mostly to herself, yet Ace still answers.

"That's where Sniper started, it seems to be a pretty good method." He says calmly, patiently, Cat Burglar nods in response, gathering her thoughts, thinking about how she should start.

"Well... I guess... My guilt starts at the second I was separated from Monkey." She begins, a frown falling on her face as she remembers that day.

"What happened?" Ace asks curiously, not even knowing how the crew had been separated in the first place.

"I wont tell too much, but... we were all being sent to different islands due to a devil fruit. First it had been Roronoa, then... well, that doesn't matter anymore... what matters is that, when I was running from the guy with the devil fruit I was terrified, Monkey had told us to run, that we couldn't fight this man, and... when I saw all of my friends disappearing without a trace, it scared me, and his hand got closer, and I saw Monkey running towards me, heard him call my name," Cat Burglar stopped suddenly, a shiver running through her at the memory, the raw fear she saw in her Captains eyes at that moment, the desperation.

She took a calming breath, closing her eyes and breathing as deep as she could. Ace walked silently, taking in her words. Whoever this person was must be strong for Monkey to tell them to run and not fight. Not to mention this person was making them disappear completely to different islands? What kind of devil fruit did this guy have?

"When I saw him I said something I regret saying the most in my life. I looked him right in the eye, held out a hand and said, _'Luffy! Help!'_ and within seconds I was sent to Weatheria, a Sky Island. I disappeared right in front of Monkeys eyes after asking him to help me, when I knew he couldn't help me, he had been too far, but I still said it, and I regret it. It was almost like I was rubbing it into him that he wasn't strong enough to save us then. Even after that, when I was on Weatheria, I had no sense of urgency. Sure, I knew that I had to get back to the others, had to regroup with them, but when I saw all of the different advancements Weatheria had I was awed, I began to think, _'Maybe I don't have to get back right away, after all, they can survive a few extra hours, maybe even an extra day without me!'_ If only I had known what was happening while I was wasting time there, just because the thought of a shower intrigued me!" Cat Burglar says with almost a seething anger towards herself for her selfless actions then. She could remember having those thoughts and they appalled her.

Ace had remained silent, feeling that the best way for Cat Burglar to get over her guilt would be to vent the whole ordeal, whereas Sniper needed comfort and reassurance that what had happened wasn't his fault. Everyone deals with their guilt differently and soon he was going to know how each member of the Straw Hat crew dealt with theirs.

"But did it stop at showers?! No! That stupid weather knot made me want to stay, the stupid weather ball made me want to stay, the stupid research notes made me want to stay! Im a navigator, and right in front of me was years of information on weather patterns and ways to manipulate them, and while I was busy having fun in the clouds Monkey was in a war, going through hell, without us, without _me_ , because I was too busy lolly gagging!" Cat Burglar shouted, continuing her rant. Everyone respectfully, and some even fearfully, ignored Cat Burglars words, even Nami herself, no matter how curious they were to know what she was saying. They all continued on with their own questions and thoughts, not even glancing twice at the raving red head who was flailing her arms around wildly, shark teeth adorning her normally mischievously grinning mouth.

Ace dodged the navigators flailing limbs with ease, having had good practice when Luffy was little and learning his devil fruit powers, and watched with almost amused eyes, though made sure not to let too much amusement show in fear that the navigator would turn her wrath his way. After a few more minutes of ranting Cat Burglar sighed, running a hand down her face, eyes closed, yet a look of frustration still present on her face.

"Sometimes I just want to go into the past and shout some sense into myself." She grumbles. Ace smiles a little, deciding now was a better time than ever to speak.

"You may want to change the past but that's impossible, there's no reason dwelling on something you can't change, so you may as well look at what's ahead of you and work on being a better person then you were yesterday. Like I told Sniper, I know that if you had been there at Monkey's side that day you would have done all you could to help him. You would have chosen Monkey over all of the advancements on Weatheria, and that's what matters in the end, that you would have helped if you had known." Ace says, watching the frustration and anger melt from Cat Burglars face, her arms going limp at her sides. She closes her eyes briefly, taking another deep breath, before smiling slightly as well and turning to face him.

"You know what? Your right. I spend too much time looking back on things I could have done, things I should have done differently, when I should be trying to find things to do differently now, find ways to better myself." She says, her self-confidence increasing, smile widening. It was quiet between them once more for a moment before she spoke again.

"Thanks Ace. I really needed this, more then you could imagine, and there aren't exactly many people to rant to on this crew. Robins always got an ear open, and I'm sure Monkey would listen if asked, but... I never want to burden them with my problems, especially when they've gone through much worse things then I have." Cat Burglar finishes, glancing at the mingling crews. Ace nods.

"Its no problem, I understand, but Im sure they wouldn't think you were burdening them, they care about you." Ace says, the conversation falling silent for the last time. Cat Burglar left, mulling over everything she's ranted about and all the advice Ace gave her while Ace waited for the next crewmate to come his way in search of forgiving themselves. He didn't have any idea who would be next, or when they would come his way, but he wasn't surprised when it was Tony who did it, shyly skirting away from the other crewmembers and making his way to Aces side, staring at the ground ahead of them and fidgeting with his hooves.

Everyone deals with guilt differently, and it was his job to figure out how to help Tony.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" Ace asks, trying to start the conversation, knowing that if he didn't do it now they would probably walk in silence for hours.

Tony let out a small _'Eep'_ of surprise, jumping slightly, before fidgeting beside him once more, looking everywhere but at him.

"I-I.. you know, I-Its just that... everyone's coming to you about... about what happened a-and..." Tony trailed off, not quite sure what to say next.

"You think it'll help you too." Ace said matter of factly, Tony nodding meekly in response.

"Im sure it will, no need to be scared, I can handle anything you throw at me." Ace said cockily, grinning towards Tony who smiled back.

"W-Well... when we were separated I was sent to the Torino Kingdom and the natives tried eating me. After they were attacked by giant birds and a lot of talking and convincing I made friends with all of them, and they had so many books on medical knowledge! It was so cool, and I wanted to read all of them, but... then the news came... and I saw what happened. Monkey had been in a war, and I, his doctor, wasn't there to patch him up, wasn't there to help him get better! He almost died and I wasn't anywhere near him to help!" Tony cried, fat tears rolling down his face and drying in his fur.

Suddenly he let out a wail, attracting the crews attention, but they all seemed to think that Ace would handle it, and after sending a worried look to Tony they resumed with their conversations. Before Ace could try to comfort the tiny reindeer there was fur blocking his view, causing him to stumble back slightly as he realized Tony had just latched onto his face.

Ace realized at that moment that the reindeer wasn't going to be like Sniper and Cat Burglar who found comfort in talking things out, Tony was going to need physical comfort rather than the comfort of words. Smiling softly Ace pried Tony off his face, resuming their walk, while hugging Tony to his chest, letting the blue nosed reindeer cry as much as he wanted too.

It went on this way for a little bit, the crew trying their best to block out the sounds of Tony's wails, though Robin seemed to be having the hardest time with that, and Ace continuously petting Tony's back and making sure they continued walking straight. When Tony finally let go Ace set him on the ground, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Better?" He asks, and Tony nods, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah... thanks Ace." He said, smiling up at Ace, causing Ace's smile to widen.

"No problem. Besides, you don't have to worry, now that you're back together you'll always be there to patch up Monkey, and if he ever gets in too much trouble make sure to yell at him for me. My little brother can be more then a handful at times and can be overly reckless." Ace said, Tony giggling in response.

"Don't worry, I always tell him he shouldn't do such reckless things, but he never listens. I'll be sure to yell extra for you too!" Tony says in a childlike manner that keeps Ace's smile on his face, watching Tony rejoin the group happily, a weight seemingly lifted off the poor reindeer's shoulders.

Glancing around at the others Ace noticed just how many more people had to come talk to him. He was happy to help but it was hard to give advice on something you knew nothing about. Ace was stubborn though, and he'd be damned if he didn't try and help the crew. Looking once more at the group he sighed.

_Well, three down, seven to go._


	14. Chapter 14

The Strawhats had been walking through the desert for a good hour, and so far, it was going good. Cat Burglar, Sniper and Tony had all talked to Ace about their guilt, and it seemed more of the future members were going to do the same, whether it was now or later. Nothing was happening as they walked leaving the crews to mingle with themselves for entertainment.

"Oh! And the time you got eaten by that alligator!"

"That was you Luffy, me and Ace had to save you, remember?"

"Really? Well there was also that time when we were at the Grey Terminal and you destroyed all the wood we were going to use for our secret base!"

"That was also you."

"How do you destroy wood? Did you burn it?"

"No, my dear Tony, my little brother merely threw it across the way and before we knew it it was splintered. What was salvageable was quickly destroyed as well when Luffy got to it and ran right into a tree with it."

"S'not my fault! Ace was gonna kill me and that tree was in my way!" Sabo sighed at the memory, Luffy running face first into a tree, all the wood in his hands breaking on impact as Ace swung his fists at Luffy's head. Tony listened curiously, amused by the stories of Luffy's childhood, even if the rubber Captain did get them wrong.

"Maybe you shouldn t have thrown the wood then." Sabo said nonchalantly.

"But that way was so much faster!" Luffy said in exasperation, as if it was the most obvious thing. Sabo smiled, shaking his head.

"It amazes me sometimes how destructive you can be." Sabo says.

"Yeah, one time he destroyed the whole infirmary when I had to give him a shot!" Tony chimed in, remembering how it looked as if a tornado ran through the infirmary on the Merry.

"Shots hurt! Besides, I don't get sick, so I don t need 'em." Luffy said, pouting, and crossing his arms.

"But you do fight a lot of bad guys who could have things like rust on their weapons or armor! You could get tetanus! Or maybe they have some disease transferred through contact! Shots are important!" Tony adds, only causing Luffy's pout to deepen.

"He's right Lu, you should let him give you the shots, besides, you fight so much that a shot should feel like a mosquito bite to you." Sabo says. Luffy didn't respond, leaving Sabo to smile and shake his head at his childish brother.

Meanwhile, a little further back where many of the future members were thinking, Franky, having finished another bottle of cola, and replacing it inside his stomach, decided that now was as good a time as ever to talk to Ace. He may not have known him long, only a few hours in fact, but this was his Captains brother, and he seemed like a _Suu~per_ guy, so this talk should go smoothly.

It was hard to miss a giant cyborg going from one end of a group and migrating towards another, but, guessing what he was doing, the crew members pretended they didn't see, though Franky didn't mind either way. Ace looked over at Franky and smiled, nodding his head in greeting.

"Hey, Franky right?" Ace asked, Franky nodding.

"Yup, that's my _Suu~per_ name!" Franky says, grinning widely and posing.

"My little brother sure does attract some interesting people." Ace says, chuckling softly.

" _Ow~!_ You've got that right! He's lucky he found one _Suu~per_ shipwright like me though!" Franky boasts proudly, but remembering why he was here Franky mellowed a bit. Ace, noticing the quick change in mood, prepared himself. Franky seemed like a big, tough guy, meaning his way of dealing with guilt might not be as open as someone like Tony, but more like Roronoa if he had to guess.

"We haven't really talked about what happened in those two years when we were separated, and especially not about the war." Franky begins, going straight to the point. Ace nods in understanding, waiting for Franky to continue.

"When I got blasted... a lot of _Suu~per_ things happened, and at one point my whole personality was switched. I drank _tea_! Not cola! That was definitely _not Suu~per_!" Franky says, making a face, and Ace smiles at the imagery of the giant cyborg sipping from a tea cup.

"Point is, the last thing I had on my mind was getting back to the others. When I got the news about what had happened..." Franky trailed off, leaving Ace to guess the reaction. Franky hadn't told him a lot about what happened to him, but he guessed it didn't really matter, he knew enough to know, by Franky's facial expression, he felt guilty. Ace inhaled, closing his eyes momentarily before reopening them and looking at Franky.

"You know, one time I betrayed my Captain." Ace said matter of factly, shocking Franky to the point that the giant cyborg practically tripped over his own feet.

"W-What?!" He asked. He had thought that Ace was a loyal crewmember, and here he was telling Franky he had betrayed his Captain?! _Whitebeard_ of all people!

"It's true." Ace says, nodding in conformation.

"One day, I was sent on a mission, just me, my division was to stay back at the Moby, the problem wasn't too big, but it was serious so, as to make a point, Pops sent his Second Division Commander. I was happy to go, needed a little breather from Marco's constant nagging about paperwork." Ace says, his face twisting into a look of dislike. The story seemed normal so far and it left Franky wondering why Ace would betray Whitebeard, and what he had done in the first place.

"So, I go to this island, not too big, would take only about a day to explore, no inhabitants, not even many animals, overall a boring place to vacation at. Anyways, I land on this island and go looking for the guy I'm supposed to take care of. Like I said, the island was pretty small so in no time at all I had searched the whole island and hadn't found a single trace of this man. At this point I'm kind of annoyed, I spent a week getting to this island, a full day searching high and low for this man, only to find I was either given false information or the man had already fled in fear." Ace continues. Was that why he betrayed Whitebeard? Because he had been given false information? That didn't seem like something Ace would do, but then again, Franky didn't actually know anything about Ace other than he was his Captains brother.

"I'm just about to leave the island and head back to the Moby to make a report on what happened when, out of nowhere, this weird blue mist just starts to appear around me. Now I'm confused and annoyed, but also thinking this might have to do with the man I was sent after, so now I'm also getting ready for a fight. I had the right mind to hold my breath in case the mist was poisonous, but it was everywhere, and even as I looked around and used haki I couldn't find any trace of this man. I can't hold my breath any longer and before I know it I'm breathing this weird smelling mist in and it's like my mind shuts off and my body goes into autopilot." Ace says, the story flowing nicely, allowing Franky to feel as if he was there. He was hanging on to every one of Aces words, curious as to how this all played out in the end.

"Whereas before I had felt a range of emotions it was as if I was suddenly desensitized. I didn't feel happy, didn't feel mad, didn't feel annoyed, nothing. My mind wasn't thinking about the man anymore, not about the mist, and definitely not about the island. It was like one thought only had permeated my brain and was sticking. I had to get back to the Moby. I didn't know why, it wasn't an urgent need, like someone was in trouble, it was just a general knowing, knowing that I should probably go back, as if I had nothing better to do. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this was wrong, that something weird had happened, but it was like I was watching a projection of myself. I couldn't control my body as I walked back to the Striker and made my way back home. Before I knew it another week had passed with my body feeling completely unlike my own and I could see the Moby. I got off Striker and was met with the normal greetings, but even though I wanted to greet them back I did nothing, and instead walked right up to Pops' chair, and sent a flaming fist his way." Franky looked at Ace in shock, the latter merely looking as if he was talking about the weather.

" _W-What?!_ " Franky said in shock, but Ace just continued on.

"Pops is strong, my surprise fire fist wasn't going to faze him, but he was also shocked, along with the rest of the crew, and even myself, so his reaction time wasn't the best and I got his arm pretty good. I was immediately tackled to the ground by Marco and Thatch, the two shouting at me and asking questions I couldn't answer, whether I wanted to or not. The nurses were sent to look after Pops and I was put in seastone. No one knew if I was me or if I was an imposter due to someone's devil fruit, and no matter how many questions they asked I wasn't able to answer." Franky wanted to know what had happened next, the pause Ace was taking to get a breath seeming like an eternity.

"What happened next?" He asked. Ace smirked.

"Well, it just so happens that, while all of this questioning was going on, one of my crewmates, Trent, was fishing. One of the 'fish' he pulled up was a rotten, long dead, carcass that smelled rotten. It caught everyone's attention as the smell filled our noses, and before I knew it I was controlling myself again. I'm sure I scared more than a few people when I went from completely silent to a yelling, cursing loud-mouth. Marco seemed to realize that I was myself again and got rid of the seastone, and after a lot of questioning we concluded that the mist did something to me and the horrible smell of the fish canceled it out. It didn t change the fact that I had attacked Pops though. I felt horrible about it, but after a long talk with Pops he made me understand that it wasn't my fault I attacked him, it wasn't my fault that the mist had messed with my personality." Ace concluded. Franky had tears in his eyes and was sniffling but both pretended they weren t there.

"B-but I wasn t controlled by an _un-Suu~per_ mist." Franky said after a minute. Ace shook his head.

"No, you weren't, but you were changed against your will, you said so yourself, you weren't acting like you normally did. I don't know what circumstances led to your personality switch but I'm pretty sure it was unavoidable. Like how I was snapped out of it after I betrayed my Captain you changed after you heard the news, which is just as bad. It wasn't your fault you weren't there to help, and there was nothing you could have done. That news was the rotten smelling fish that allowed you to be yourself again, even though bad things had already happened without your consent. There's nothing you can do to change the past, so focus on now, focus on being yourself, focus on helping Monkey." Ace said, giving similar advice that he gave Cat Burglar. It was quiet again and Ace was beginning to think it was the end of the conversation when he heard a sudden cry beside him.

" _T-That was beautiful!_ I wouldn't have been able to say something as _Suu~per_ as that in a million years Ace-bro! I m not crying, I've just got sand in my eyes, I swear!" Franky said as he rubbed furiously at his eyes overflowing with tears.

"This damn sand! It s so _un-Suu~per_ , making me look like I'm crying at such a touching story! I'm not crying damn it! I'm not-" He was cut short as he hiccupped, suddenly letting out a wail and hugging Ace, lifting the fire user effortlessly off the ground as he cried.

"It was so _beautiful_ man! Such a touching story! It's hard to feel guilty after hearing something like that!" Franky wailed, Ace awkwardly patting the cyborg the best he could with his limited mobility. Maybe Franky wasn't as tough as Roronoa when it came to emotions. In reality the giant man was a big softy, which was ironic seeing as Franky's body was anything _but_ soft.

Ace let Franky continue to cry, and eventually he was let back down, Franky wiping at the few remaining tears. Ace stretched, his joints popping in relief at being released from the tight grip Franky had. Franky thanked him once more before heading off to the others, seeming happier than before. Now that he looked, the ones he had spoken to all looked lighter, happier. They were grinning and talking, Cat Burglar with Tony and Franky starting a conversation with Sniper, the four laughing and chirping loudly with ease. Ace was glad that he seemed to be helping the group, even if all he was doing was talking and listening. The rest that hadn't talked to him all had looks of deep concentration on their faces, all of them at one point or another glancing his way as if working up the courage to go over next, which was probably exactly what they were doing.

"Ah, Ace-San, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with you next." Brook, the tall, walking, talking skeleton, said as he appeared beside the mera-mera no mi eater. It was still slightly unnerving to see a skeleton alive (Kinda) and talking, but Ace brushed it off as best he could, smiling to the musician.

"It's no problem... Brook, right?" He asked. Brook nodded his affirmation.

"That's correct, ah, it makes my heart swell in joy that I was able to meet you, even under these circumstances. _Ah!_ Not that I have a heart to swell! _Yohohoho~!_ Skull Joke!" Brook joked, Ace laughing in response. After a minute, Brook composed himself, facing forward as they walked, yet preparing himself for the talk they were about to have.

"I think... my guilt stems from before I even met the Straw Hat Pirates, before I even died really." Brook began, going straight into the story. Ace was interested in the skeletons past and listened intently, wanting to learn more about Monkey's crewmembers.

"You see, on my first run through life I was on a pirate crew. Back then Pirates were much different, they actually did it for the adventure, much like Monkey-san. Now-a-days many are a disgrace to the word pirate and only care about murdering and pillaging. But that's hardly the point now." Brook said, noticing that he was rambling.

"Anyways, I was apart of the Rumbar Pirates. My previous Captain, Captain Yorki was a good man, but before we knew it Captain Yorki came down with an incurable sickness, one that was highly contagious. I was devastated when he died, but I had become the new Captain so I had to be strong. Eventually, after a little while on the sea, we ran into a group of pirates. We fought them, but in the process the remaining crewmembers were poisoned. Before then I had eaten my devil fruit, but we weren't sure if it would really bring me back to life or not. We had made a promise to a whale named Laboon that we would come back one day and in our final moments we played one of Laboon s favorite songs, which I recorded on a tone dial. After that I remember waking up, my soul having taken a long time to find me again seeing as we were in the Florian Triangle and it was extremely dark and foggy there. I was only bones by then, and I was stuck drifting in the triangle with no way out. Not to mention, my shadow was stolen and if I went out in the sun I would turn into nothing but ash." Brook said, Ace listening to every word.

"It sounds like you've been through a lot." Ace said, to which Brook nodded to.

"Yes, it would seem that I have." They continued on in silence for a moment before Brook continued.

"Eventually, while I was drifting, I heard someone coming aboard my ship, and before I knew it Monkey and the others were there, the first people I had seen in many many years. Monkey immediately wanted me on his crew, and after going back onto his ship and telling them my story we went to Moria's ship. Much happened after that, but it wasn't until the separation that my guilt began. When we were separated there wasn't much I could do to help my new Captain and friends, and it was almost like I was losing Captain Yorki all over again. I hadn't been able to help my previous Captain, and here I was, failing another, after I had promised Monkey that I would do whatever I could to help." Brook said softly, eye sockets turning down towards the sands.

"Well it seems to me that you did do whatever you could, right?" Ace asks Brook, watching the skeleton look up at him (More like down with Brooks height) with curiosity.

"You said that you promised him you would do everything within your power to help. It sounds to me like you did try everything you could, whether it was enough or not. That's more than anyone could ask for. If there was truly nothing else, you could've done that means you did everything you could and you should be proud. I'm sure Monkey is, after all, it doesn't take much to make him happy, and if you stood up for his friends, he's most definitely more than happy." Ace says reassuringly. Brook smiles to himself, not that he had a mouth to smile with, and nods.

"I guess your right Ace-san. It's easy to bring yourself down, it's nice to have someone reassure you that you're not in the wrong. I'm glad we had this talk, and that I got to know you a little better." Brook said.

"Same goes here Brook, I'm glad I got to meet you, you're a good guy, I'm glad Monkey's got someone like you on his crew." Ace says.

" _Yohohoho~!_ Your words fill me with so much joy! I will take my leave now, it seems miss Robin-san would like a turn to speak with you as well." Brook says, and they both turn to see Robin watching with a knowing smile. Ace nods, smiling as he says his goodbyes to Brook and watches as Robin makes her way over to him.

"It seems I'm next, doesn't it Ace-san?" Robin asks, still smiling as she matches his pace. Ace nods, wondering how the calm collected woman was going to handle her guilt.

"It seems so." Ace replies, unsure if he should start the conversation or not.

"You know, I'm not a very... open person." Robin says suddenly, shocking Ace out of his thoughts.

"I had a feeling." Ace says slowly, not completely sure where this was going. Robin merely smiles warmly to Ace, reminding him of Makino almost, before continuing.

"It's due to a long and depressing past that I see no need to get into at this time. After all, this isn't about my personality, this is about what I would feel guilty about." Robin says, and Ace nods.

"When I met Monkey, we were enemies, and at that point in my life I hadn't had anyone... _close_ to me. After everything that happened here I was ready to die, and Monkey saved me. I didn't want to be saved, I believed I should die right there, but he refused, and so I held it against him and made him allow me into the crew, though I'm sure that I could have just asked and he would have said yes." Robin mused, a small smile on her face. Ace chuckled at that, nodding his agreement once more. Sometimes Monkey could be a little too trusting.

"I never was able to understand Monkey like I did everything else. I like having knowledge on everything I can, hence why I collect so many books, but Monkey is someone you can't _'figure out'_. When we were separated..." This time Robin trailed off, her eyes closing.

"I was the last, before Monkey, to disappear. We both watched our friends disappear one by one, and I can honestly say that I never felt more terrified in my life. I was slowly losing everyone I'd come to care for in a matter of mere minutes. Monkey tried his best to save us, but in the end I could barely move my own legs from how scared I was. I guess that's what I'm guilty about. I'm always the calm one, but in those last moments I showed Monkey how terrified I was over something and he wasn't able to help. I know how much that must have hurt him, and I wish I could have done more that day, as I'm sure everyone else does." Robin finishes, her eyes slightly downcast, though she still seemed to be as calm as always, not betraying much emotion. Ace mulled over his thoughts momentarily before deciding how he was going to answer.

"You know... sometimes, no matter how much you try, there are some things that just can't be done." Ace said, his eyes drifting over to Luffy and Sabo who seemed to be arguing about something, Sabo wearing a smug smirk and Luffy a pout. Robin noticed where he was looking and waited in curiosity for Ace to continue.

"When Luffy and I were little, when we thought we lost Sabo, thought he died, I remember wishing I could have done more to save him. Maybe if I had listened to Luffy and went after him, maybe if I didn't listen to those stupid pirates, maybe if I had done more it would have never happened, but the thing about wishing is that, you can wish all you want, but the hard truth is that, chances are, nothing's going to change, not unless you do it yourself. You have to work hard to get stronger, work hard to move past things that hurt you, painful memories, depressing thoughts." Ace says, sensing that Robin would want to hear the truth without him sugar coating all of his words. Robin nods, still facing forward.

"You know Ace-san, your better at this then you think you are." The archeologist says, turning to face him, and giving him a smile. Aces eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion, wondering how she knew he had been questioning his ability to comfort the crew.

" _Fufufufu,_ I'm very observant." Was all she said before sending him one last smile and leaving. This left Ace alone once again, still mildly shocked and confused before he shrugged it off. At least from an outside view he was doing an ok job. That, and the number, which had previously been seven, was now down to four.

"But medicine is gross, and shots hurt, and stitches are itchy and bandages are always too tight, and ice is too cold! So that means I should just eat meat and not worry about all that medical stuff! Besides, meat is good, medical stuff isn't." Luffy says matter of factly ahead of Ace.

"That's beside the point Lu, _the point is_ \- you know what, never mind. There's no use wasting my breath trying to get you to understand this." Sabo says, sighing and face palming. Luffy started laughing, feeling as if he won the argument when he suddenly stopped, tilting his head in confusion.

"Ne, Sabo? Do all birds have giant swords?" Luffy asks, gaining everyone's attention at the seemingly random and absurd question.

"What?" He asks. Luffy points up, making everyone stop and look. The clouds Cat Burglar had created had thinned greatly and there was barely anything left, making it easy to see the sky above them. They hadn't even noticed the rain stopping or the slow loss of shade, but now that they did notice they all realized how hot they were getting.

That was beside the point though as they spotted what Luffy had seen.

"Uh, I don't think that's a bird, I think that's... _a person_..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Uh, I don't think that's a bird, I think that's... a person..." Sabo said in slight disbelief as they all stopped to watch the person fall from the sky.

"Y-You don't think its another bad guy, do you?" Nami asks, hiding behind Sanji and Zoro, one swooning, the other glaring.

"Who knows, it could be an ally or an enemy." Robin says mystically, seeming calm and unfazed, though her battle stance gave away her caution. Everyone of the future members were in battle stances, even the ones once known as the weakling trio. Monkey was the only exception as he and Luffy watched in amazement and curiosity, wondering who it could be. Sabo and Ace gravitated towards the two and adopted battle stances as well, watching the once small dot grow larger in size as they fell closer to the ground.

"That doesn't help!" Usopp said in fear, his knees trembling as he and Chopper held each other closely. Zoro had a hand on his swords, ready for anything, and Sanji's leg was lifted slightly, ready as well. Past or future they were still ready for a fight if needed. They couldn't do much except watch the person fall closer, not uttering a single noise as they did, but when it seemed they would finally be able to see the appearance of the new arrival a voice echoed ominously around them.

 _"Room."_ There was a strange _'whooshing'_ noise as the past members watched in fascination as the person disappeared from sight, in their wake being a rock which quickly fell to the ground in front of them. Confusion grew within them, but when Sanji was about to speak up about it Monkey spun, a giant grin on his face.

"Trao-guy!" He exclaimed happily, the rest of the future members sighing in relief and dropping their stances. The past members took this as a good sign and relaxed as well, the weakling trio practically weeping in joy that it wasn't another enemy. Everyone turned to see a man with a spotted hat and a long sword in hand looking around in what seemed to be mild confusion and boredom. At the sound of his, what the past straw hats assumed to be, name his face gained a slight hint of annoyance, yet understanding, as if because Monkey was there it explained everything, and sometimes, it did.

"Straw Hat-ya, what did you do this time?" He asks, and the past members smile at the familiarity of Luffy, this time Monkey, always getting into trouble.

"It wasn't my fault this time! Oh! But Trao, its soo cool~! Were in the past!" Monkey said exuberantly, waving his arms around. Tony trotted over as well, smile on his face.

"Yeah, and there are two of us! Look!" Tony says, pointing a hoof over to Chopper. _'Trao-guy'_ raises an eyebrow at this, but seems to accept it quickly with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"So I'm guessing you're a good guy then?" Sanji asks, lighting a cigarette. Law watches for a moment, noticing that almost everyone did have a double before nodding, both to himself and to Sanji.

"I would guess so. I'm Trafalgar Law." Law says in a seemingly bored tone, but his eyes gave way to his interest in what was happening.

"So what exactly is this? Devil fruit?" He asks, turning to Robin as she was normally the one to be informative in these situations, opposed to Monkey who would skip over every important detail.

Robin smiled to him and quickly summarized everything that had happened and Law hummed in interest, scanning the group again.

"So you're Princess Vivi." He says more than he asks, having heard about the Straw Hats' adventures in Alabasta a few years back. She nods, standing tall and proud and he nods once more, sighing.

"Alright then, you do know how to get us back, right Monkey-ya?" Law asks. Monkey nods enthusiastically, still glad to see his friend.

"Yeah, actually, we were already working on that." He says, his mood and tone sobering at the reminder. Law glanced to Ace, remembering the war and wondering how Monkey reacted to seeing him again.

"So your from the future too? How did you do that thing before, when you disappeared? Oh, and your sword's huuuge~! Are you a sword fighter too? Like Zoro? Do you have a devil fruit?! Oh, Oh-!" Law cut Luffy off, knowing he could easily ask a million more questions.

"Slow down Straw hat-ya." He said, the two falling into step as Law answered Luffy's questions. Everyone began their walking as well, following the two while Cat Burglar created more clouds to cover them, this time without the rain as Chopper and Tony didn't want them getting sick. Everything went back to how it was before, except now Law was the main attraction for the past members as they all listened intently to his every word about his powers and some hints of future events, though never in detail.

Members of the future crew who hadn't resolved their guilt went back to brooding, while those who had went and talked amongst themselves once more, or joined in with the past members conversations, while Ace and Vivi talked together for a bit.

"Was Luffy always a handful?" Vivi asks softly, watching the straw hatted boy talk animatedly with their newest arrival. Ace nods, smiling fondly.

"Handful is an understatement. With how much he eats, and his inability to sit still for more than a second it was near impossible to keep up with him. I guess it was a good thing I always had something to keep him entertained with." Ace reminisces. Vivi smiles at the fond look he wore.

"It seems like you two are close at least." She says.

"Without Luffy... I would be a much different person." Ace says, remembering how he used to be.

"I think that's a special ability he has. Along with the one that makes his smile contagious." She says, both simultaneously smiling at the thought. Ace nods in agreement.

"You're right on that one." He says without any doubt. The two continued on, talking about random things, life as a pirate, life as a princess, family, etc. but before long Vivi was being dragged off by an excitable Luffy and Monkey, the two chattering loudly.

"Come on Vivi, you _have_ to hear this!" Luffy exclaims happily.

"Yeah, Trao-guy's gonna talk about Zunesha!" Monkey adds, the two pulling a helpless Vivi off as she looks back to Ace, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it seems I don't have much of a choice." She says, and Ace waves it off.

"Its fine, I'm sure its an interesting story." Ace says, and it was the truth. He probably would have joined as well if he hadn't seen the look Monkey gave Black Leg before coming over to drag Vivi off with Luffy. Monkey smiled to Ace in what looked to be gratitude before turning his attention back to Vivi and Luffy, talking animatedly to them. Ace's suspicions were confirmed when Black Leg made his way beside him, taking out a new cigarette and lighting it, leaving Ace to wonder just how many the man had left.

"Sometimes it surprises me how well Monkey can read us." Black Leg says after taking a drag.

"We never could get anything passed him if it was important enough." Ace said, his eyes flickering to Sabo who was looking up at Cat Burglars clouds, deep in thought.

"I think its his ability to see those things so clearly that make me guilty." Black Leg says, focusing intently on Monkeys back. Ace returns his gaze back to Black Leg, waiting to see if he would elaborate.

"Oh?" He asks after a minute, wondering if maybe Black Leg didn't want to continue, but with a sigh Black Leg tore his eyes away and looked at Ace, nodding.

"Yeah... sometimes when were on the ship and I'm cooking I'll just... remember. I'll remember the separation and the newspaper and I'll remember how I wasn't there and how Monkey must've felt during everything, and suddenly I'll be frowning, or biting on my cigarette, a habit I've been told I have when I'm stressed, and then Monkey walks in and I'll clear my face and go back to cooking. It never takes long, because Monkey always knows, and he'll ask about it but I always shrug it off and give him food to distract him. It never really works, I always feel him staring, but he drops it anyways." He says, and Ace knows the feeling all too well. When he would hear someone talk about Roger and come to the tree house in a bad mood the last thing he would want was Monkey questioning him so he would always throw meat his way the second he opened his mouth to ask.

"His ability is definitely a blessing and a curse." Ace agrees. Black Leg sighs again, closing his eyes and pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, twisting it at his side.

"You've got that right." Black Leg mumbles, the two falling silent once more.

"So... what happened? To make you separate I mean?" Ace asks gently. The question had constantly been nagging at him but he hadn't had the heart to bring it up with any of the others. Black Leg seemed like he would be one of the best to ask, besides Roronoa or even Robin, but he was, to be honest, slightly put off by the quiet woman. It wasn't in a bad way, if she was on Monkeys crew she was definitely a good person, but it was more of a way that screamed, if you mess with her you will regret it.

So he decided not to ask her.

Black Leg looked at Ace, as if pondering how he should answer. Before long, though, he was looking straight ahead, eyes distant.

"Monkey has a... rule on spoiling future events, but I guess I can give a gist." He says slowly, as if unsure if he should even say this much. Ace nods, happy to get anything. Black Leg closes his eyes and takes a breath.

"I guess the best way to put it is that we were separated by force. One man was all it took and we were all being sent to different islands because of his devil fruit. He had to touch us for it to work though, so... one at a time... we would be blasted off, only the wind disturbed when we disappeared. It was a strange thing, to see your friend, someone you were just talking to, just touching, suddenly disappear into thin air, not even a hair left, as if they were never there to begin with. The whole thing almost seemed like a bad dream, but every time I heard Monkey shout... every time someone disappeared, every time I was hit, it was like a wake-up call." Black Leg said in an almost haunting voice. Although everything Black Leg said was something Ace knew, besides how the devil fruit was used, Ace didn't ask anything more when he saw Black Leg grinding the cigarette in his teeth again, expression turned to one of frustration and pain.

"I'm sorry I asked." Ace said, truly meaning it. It was obviously a tough memory to relive and he was glad he hadn't asked someone like Tony. He was sure that, if he had, the poor reindeer would have had another break down.

"Its-... its fine... its just... frustrating, you know? To see your friends go and having done nothing to help it." Black Leg says, and Ace winces at the memory of Thatch.

"Yeah, that definitely sucks." He says in a low voice. Black Leg looks at him out of the corner of his eye, seeing the new look of anger on the fire users face, and decides not to ask about it.

"If anything good came out of that day it was that we knew we had to get stronger." Black Leg said, almost begrudgingly. Ace nods, wondering if this was the end of their talk. Was Black Leg only guilty about hiding his feelings from Monkey? There seemed to be a common theme amongst the crew about being guilty for not being with Monkey during the war, but Black leg only briefly mentioned feeling bad about it.

"I swear, you're just as bad as Monkey." Black Leg said in a huff of, what almost was, laughter, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. Ace looked on in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"You were doing it too, the thing where you two seem to know there's more to our feelings then we're telling." Black Leg said with a grin. Ace felt the realization dawn on him, not having noticed it before. He smiled too, laughing as well.

"I guess you're right, I didn't even realize." He said. Black Leg let out another huff of laughter.

"Well, I guess I'll get on with it, Marimo's sending me glares, he'll probably be up next. He's a bit brain dead, so don't take his silence as offense." Black Leg mock whispered. Ace chuckled again, nodding.

"Sure thing." He said in good humor before the tone turned serious and somber once more, a drastic change to the playful one that had been occupying them.

"I think it's the same for everyone." Black Leg started up once more, Ace listening closely.

"We all feel guilty for not being with Monkey during the war, and I sure as hell do too, but.. I guess I feel more guilty that I let myself down. Monkey was the first person to believe in my dream, finding the All Blue. When I first told him about it he didn't laugh, didn't tell me to stop believing in children's stories, he sat and listened to me and told me it was a nice dream, believed in me. I think that's when I truly became one of the Straw Hats, when I first started seeing him as Captain and not some idiot with a black hole of a stomach.

"And when I officially joined, left my job at the Baratie to become a pirate, I vowed to myself that I would do anything to continue following my dream of finding the All Blue, as well as help the man who believed in my dream. When we were separated I was powerless to do anything to help Monkey, and I could only blame myself for it all." Black Leg finished, the smile he once wore now turned into a scowl. His cigarette had burned to leave only the butt and he was twirling it mindlessly in his fingers.

"Sometimes we can only do so much. As people we set high standards for ourselves, and sometimes they're just to high to keep jumping to achieve. We get tired, and eventually there's a point where we just can't jump high enough to achieve what we want, and we have to accept that, have to realize that this only means we have to work harder to do what we want, not back down and think that now we'll never be able to do something. You've done it. You set the bar just out of reach, and when you missed it you were mad at yourself, but now you've worked hard and you can reach that bar again. Sometimes its hard, sometimes we just can't reach, no matter how hard we work, and that's ok, because the only one who is pushing you to jump that high is yourself. No ones mad that you couldn't do it, only yourself. Just realize that its ok. Maybe you couldn't help Monkey during that time, maybe you were stuck on some random island miles away, but you did help Monkey in a different way. You got stronger, more capable, so that when you set out again you could handle anything, help him in anyway necessary. That's all that matters, not that impossibly high bar." Ace says, and Black Leg wonders when Ace turned from a normal person to a philosopher. He cracks a smile at the thought and nods.

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." He says softly after a moment. Maybe the bar he set for himself had been too high for him at the time. Now, after training, he could easily reach it, over it even. With a smile on his face he thanked Ace, turning and glaring to the marimo before wondering what he would make for lunch.

Roronoa glared back at Black Leg, sighing after the blonde looked away and deciding to just get this over with. He made his way over to Ace, nodding gloomily to the man and remaining silent. He wasn't much of a _'wear your heart on your sleeve'_ kind of guy, but this needed to be done.

"I was the first to go." The sudden start to the story surprised Ace. He had expected Roronoa to take some prompting to actually start talking, but here he was, starting without any provocation, and Ace wasn't going to stop him so he stayed silent and let him continue.

"When we were separated. I was sent off first, didn't even know what happened. Euro cook was already down, Brook too, and Sniper was trying to help them. We were told to run, Sniper was telling me to run too, but I stayed there, and next thing I knew his hand came down and everything went black. When I got that newspaper was the first time I really failed as both a straw hat and a first mate. I hadn't been there to help the others fight the guy who separated us, and I hadn't been there to help Monkey fight in the war." Roronoa said. It was short and to the point, telling Ace his guilt in one go, wanting to get it over with. There was no point, in his mind, in skirting around it, telling a long convoluted story, just to get to the same end. Ace sensed that Roronoa wasn't going to say anything else and decided it was time to talk.

"You know, you remind me of Whitebeard's first mate." Ace said after a minute of wondering how to address Roronoa's guilt. Roronoa looked over at him, a hint of surprise in his good eye and an eyebrow raised.

"Marco?" He asks, and Ace wonders if, in the future, the two had met.

"Yup, good ol' Marco the Phoenix. You ever meet him?" Ace asks, to which Roronoa shakes his head.

"No, but I've heard about him." Roronoa says. He had heard a lot about Marco, but who _hadn't_ , especially after the war.

"Well, like I said before, you remind me of him. He's extremely loyal to Pops, and the crew. Once when we were at an island Marco and I, and a few others too, were sent to go get some supplies and check up on the villagers. When we got back to the Moby we found out there had been an attack on the ship and someone had actually managed to hurt Pops, not enough to actually injure him too much though. Apparently it had been an unusually strong crew that attacked and a lot of our crew mates had gotten injured. Man, Marco and I were pissed, but Marco was more than pissed. Normally he's all stoic and boring, but that day you could actually feel the anger. It took all day for him to calm down, and later that night, both of us were on deck, and he admitted he was more mad at himself for not being there rather than at the other crew." Ace explained, Roronoa listening silently.

"I think its just a first mate thing. Even before I joined Pops my first mate was like that too. If he felt that he let me or the crew down he would go sulk for days, nothing any of us said would help. Just realize that, even though you weren't there to help Monkey it wasn't your fault." He said, finishing his slight tangent. Roronoa stayed quiet, still keeping any emotion from his face, only furthering Ace's parallel to Marco.

"There's another thing, too." Roronoa said after a while of silence, almost shocking Ace.

"Another thing?" Ace questions. The swordsman nods, a scowl on his face as he looks slightly off to the side. The only reason he was still talking about this was because it was the only way to get home and help his Captain, so he would bare through it. That didn't mean he liked it though. Sighing he turned back to Ace.

"I also didn't keep our promise." He said. Ace looked at him in confusion.

"Promise?" Roronoa nods again.

"When you left, when you leave, us here in Alabasta, you left Monkey in our care, told us to keep him safe. We all let you down that day too, not just Monkey." Roronoa says. Ace is quiet, digesting this new information.

"Well, I'm sure that my future self wasn't mad at any of you, that's for sure. If anything I bet I was more mad at Monkey for showing up to a war. I know, from what I'm learning here, that you guys are all doing everything in your power to help my idiotic brother complete his dream, and I'll always be eternally grateful to you guys for that. Monkey can be a handful, a black hole, an idiot, and many other things, but the fact that you guys put up with it, protect it, means more to me than anything. The only way I could ever hate you guys now would be if you betrayed him." Ace said, the hidden threat within his words not necessary, but there none-the-less.

"That would never happen." Roronoa says firmly, without any need for second guessing it. Ace smiles and nods.

"I know, and that's why I could never be mad at you guys, or ever hate you. The fact that you weren't there in the future, _my_ future, wasn't because you guys had any choice over it. I understand that. You didn't fail me, and you didn't fail Monkey." Ace said. There wasn't anything left to their conversation now, and Roronoa felt, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, more at peace with himself. He left Ace's side silently, only giving him a nod of thanks, and returning to sticking close to Monkey and Luffy, watching as the two slung their arms around Vivi and Law and started singing loudly about talking dogs, cats, and elephants, Brook laughing nearby and playing his violin to their, completely ear piercing, beat.

Almost everyone was at peace now. Almost everyone had smiles on their faces and were enjoying the time they had while they were with their past and future counterparts, but there were still two people who hadn't talked their guilt out with Ace yet.

Ace sighed as he glanced over to Sabo, the top hatted man still gazing thoughtfully at Cat Burglars clouds, then turned his attention to Monkey who, though was smiling and singing, still had that layer of hollow sadness behind his eyes. Everyone else had been relatively easy to talk to, but now, the two people he had to talk to were his brothers. Both of whom he knew wouldn't give up their guilt so easily.

He had a lot of work ahead of him.


	16. Chapter 16

"So, what made you join up with someone like Monkey?" Nami asked, curious as she studied Law. Normally people did their best to avoid the Straw Hats because of their destructive nature and chaotic Captain, but on the off chances that they helped someone, like Vivi for example, it was because of a troubling past or just because Monkey wanted to. Law didn't falter in the slightest under her gaze, though, and his expression stayed neutral.

"Common interest." He said simply. Nami, seeing that she wasn't going to get much more out of him, nodded. All of the past members were listening in on the conversation, some more than others, as well as Monkey, Sniper and Tony, and, by force, Vivi.

"So you're a Captain too?" Sanji asks, curious about their future friend.

"Y-"

"Yeah! And he's a doctor too!" Monkey interrupted, Law merely shaking his head in annoyance.

"Really?!" Chopper asks in excitement.

"Surgeon." Law says before Monkey could interrupt him again.

"He's really good too! He helped me out after the war!" Monkey says without a second thought, causing everyone to go silent a moment. When they noticed Monkey didn't seem to be affected by the comment they quickly shook off the somberness and tried continuing the conversation.

"O-oh! Really? You must be really good then!" Chopper said, Law looking at the tiny reindeer and nodding.

"I guess so, my devil fruit helps, the ope-ope no mi." Law says nonchalantly, shrugging as he continued walking.

"So you've got a devil fruit then?" Zoro asks, curious. Law nods in response.

"What's it do?!" Chopper asks excitedly.

"It allows me to control anything inside my room that I create." Law says, demonstrating by spreading his room around the group and looking to a rock peaking out of the sand. He picks up a grain of sand and twirls it in his palm.

"Shambles." He says, the sand quickly being replaced with the rock.

 _"WOW, SO COOL!"_ Luffy, Sniper, and Chopper shout in amazement.

"So that's what you did when you landed here." Naming said, finally figuring out how Law went from the sky to behind them, seemingly disappearing. Law nodded, pulling out a handful of pebbles from his pocket.

"After being around Monkey I always keep these on my just in case." Law says with a slight sigh to his words. Nami shakes her head and Monkey laughs jubilantly.

"Shishishishi! Its more fun that way!" Monkey exclaimed happily.

Ace was slightly further behind the main group, though still listening. He was happy to hear that there was a skilled doctor to help Monkey after the war, and his opinion of Law, as a result, increased. Everyone continued walking for another few minutes, the main groups conversation continuing without pause, Ace and Sabo both walking in silence.

Ace didn't really know when it had happened, though. One minute Monkey was in the front, gesturing wildly and talking loudly, and the next he was in the back, falling behind. The past and future members were all still talking, either not noticing or ignoring the fact that Monkey was now gone from their conversation, while Sabo was just slightly off to the right of the giant group, and Ace was just slightly behind them, though now Monkey was furthest behind, a look of contemplation on his face that seemed out of place on the usually smiling boy. It made Ace uncomfortable to see his little brother making that look so he slowed his pace down to match the ravens, the two walking side by side in silence.

"You know, its weird to see you looking so... thoughtful." Ace said, a small smile on his face as he looked at Monkey. Monkey remained silent, looking at the ground, same look of being deep in thought on his face.

"Oi, oi, careful Lu, you might hurt yourself thinking that much." Ace said, reverting back to the nickname he had given Monkey long ago. Monkey finally seemed to notice Ace's presence as he looked up, his eyes doe like in nature, giving him a look of innocence, despite everything he's been through.

"Ace?" He asked suddenly, ignoring Ace's previous comments completely. Ace's smile fell at the sudden serious tone in his brothers voice.

"Yeah, Lu?" He asked, voice also going serious as he looked ahead, though stayed close to Monkey's side, their shoulders nearly touching as the walked.

"I'm sorry." The apology threw Ace off, having not expected that to be what he said. The freckled teen raised an eyebrow in question, turning to look at Monkey. When he looked he could see the already slight moisture in Monkey's eyes and he had to refrain from stopping and hugging him.

"What for?" He asked, the confusion clear in his voice, along with the worry and concern. Monkey's lip trembled and Ace was thrown back to when they were kids and Monkey cried over everything.

_'I don't like crybaby's!'_

_'I-Im n-n-not cr-ryiiiinnnggg~!'_

_'Yes you are!'_

_'A-am not!'_

_'Are too!'_

Ace almost smiled at the memory but his attention was brought back to Monkey when he spoke again.

"I-I couldn't... couldn't save you in t-time..." Monkey said, the tears threatening to fall. Ace opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out as he watched Monkey look at him, lip trembling and eyes watery.

"Lu..." He only managed the small nickname before Monkey was talking again.

"You didn't want me there, you told me I should leave, you told me you were mad that I showed up at the war, but I ignored you and told you I was your brother, my only brother left, and I tried _so hard_ , and-.. and..." Monkey's trailed off and with every word Monkey said Ace's heart sank further.

"And I got you out of the chains, and we were together again, and running, and fighting..." Once again Monkey trailed off, gaze falling to the ground at the memories. Meanwhile, Aces heart was pumping. He knew what was coming next in this story, and it wasn't something he was looking forward to hearing, especially when it was coming from Monkey, his little brother.

"And then... _Akainu_... he started mocking giant Ossan, and you didn't like that, but no matter what anyone said you wanted to fight him, and I only looked down fo- for... for a second, but then you got _hit_ and... and..." Monkey couldn't continue anymore, the tears becoming too much to the point that they began to overflow. Ace closed his eyes, unable to look at Monkey anymore. He hadn't done these things yet, yet he was already mad at himself. Of course it was his stubborn nature that would get him killed, Sabo always said it would. Though he still didn't know exactly how it happened, due to Monkeys slight vagueness, he had more of a clue.

"Lu, its not your fault..." Ace said weakly, slinging his arm around Monkeys shoulders comfortingly. Monkey took comfort in the physical touch of his oldest brother, something he missed, and shook his head.

"B-but it is!" Monkey cried.

"Y-you die because of me, 'cause I was too weak!" He continues, fat tears and snot running down his face. Ace didn't know how to reply to this, deciding to squeeze Monkeys shoulder in a weak attempt at comforting him.

"Lu, I'm sure that whatever happened it wasn't your fault, not unless you were the one to attack me. Sure I don't, and didn't, approve of you showing up to my execution, to a war no less, and sure I didn't like that you were fighting to save me when it should only ever be the other way around, but it could never have been your fault that I died." Ace said reassuringly to Monkey who tried to slow his tears, sniffling heavily.

"But-"

"No, no buts. I'm sure- no, I know, that as long as you were ok that no matter how I died, it was ok with me." Ace said firmly, though the firmness of his tone was meant to end the argument it only furthered Monkeys anger with himself.

"It may have been ok with you but it wasn't ok with me! Who said you could go and die like that? It wasn't fair! It shouldn't have happened like that, if anything I-... if anything... I should have died..." Monkey said, the last part coming out in a whisper. Ace froze, not quite believing what he was hearing.

" _Luffy!_ " He growled out, dropping the surname completely as he addressed Monkey. Ahead of them a few turned to look what was happening, thinking Ace had been calling Past Luffy, but seeing the anger on Aces face and the shame on Monkeys had them all turning back around, pretending they hadn't seen it in the first place.

"Never say something like that again!" Ace said in pure rage. Hearing those words coming from his baby brothers mouth, someone he was supposed to protect, someone he was supposed to keep safe, someone who was always happy, made him feel as if he failed as an older brother.

"Well... _Why not_?! You always said stuff like that, you still do! No matter how many times Sabo and I told you how much we loved you, how much we wanted you to live, you would always feel as if you shouldn't have been born! Why cant I feel the same way after what happened to you?! After I felt like I was the only one of us three to live?!" Monkey was beyond sad at this point, he could feel anger flowing through him like it was his blood, the unfairness only fueling that anger. The group ahead of them could hear the whole thing, despite their attempts at starting new conversations with themselves. Everyone could feel the tension between the two brothers and they all shifted uncomfortably at Monkeys words, no one used to, or liking, him talking like that.

"Well that's... different!" Ace shouted indignantly, looking away and scowling.

"But its not different!" Monkey shouted back, the two looking at each other and glaring. It was just like when they were kids, always at each others necks, and with how things were going the others were surprised they weren't throwing punches at each other. Suddenly Roronoa sighed, rolling his eyes as his Haki picked up on something, or some _ones_ that is.

"Oi, Monkey." Everyone's heads swiveled to look at Roronoa, the crews and Vivi out of shock, Sabo with slight confusion, and Law with an overall look of disinterest, seemingly more interested in Monkeys fight with Ace.

"What are you doing Roronoa?!" Sniper asked out of fear of his friends life. Monkey and Ace looked as scary as Cat Burglar when someone threatens her money.

"Marines." Roronoa says simply, ignoring Snipers shouting. Most everyone got into a defensively position, except Roronoa, Sabo, Black Leg, and Law, knowing that the two heated brothers would handle it before they even had a chance to blink.

"Again?! Are there anymore Admirals?! I don't think Monkey could fight another Admiral with his wound!" Tony shouts. They could see the marines charging up the dune they had just climbed, all of them sweating, yet looking angry.

"It'll be fine." Black Leg said, watching the two brothers closely.

"Look Sir, you were right, its the Straw Hats!" One of the Marines shouted, pointing to the large group of pirates.

"Of course I was right, when am I ever wrong?!" The supposed leader boasted. Before the unknowing marines could register there being double straw hats, and a very much alive Fire Fist Ace, Monkey was glaring at them intensely, a wave of power radiating off of him and towards the unsuspecting marines. They stumbled and then, one by one, they fell to the ground. The past members stared, dumbfounded, and even Ace was shocked, not having expected his little brother to have just used Conquering Kings Haki and have control over it as well as he did. The future members were relieved and were already watching the two brothers again, wondering if they would start arguing again.

"What was that?" Sanji asked slack jawed, but Roronoa dismissed it as a 'future power' and the past members were forced to get over their shock, knowing they weren't going to get anymore information other than that.

"Since when could you...?" Ace trailed off and Monkey shook his head in response, features turning from angry to sad as he sighed.

"A little before the war. After I went with Rayleigh and he trained me more." Monkey said, the familiar name registering in Ace's mind.

"You've met Rayleigh?" He asks, though he knew he was getting off topic. Shaking his head he remembered their previous argument.

"No, never mind, that's not the point right now." And just like that the anger was back on both brothers faces as they glared, once again starting a shouting match like nothing happened.

"The point is is that its different! Everything is different, and you should never say those things again!" Ace scolded, like a mother would her child. This only further fueled Monkeys glare and he practically hissed at Ace. He could never hate his brother, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel a strong dislike towards him. All siblings fought, and this was just another fight, one that Monkey felt he would regret, especially if it got anymore heated then it already had.

"I can say anything I want! Back then... back then I was alone and... and... _BEING ALONE IS WORSE THAN DEATH!_ " The shout rang across the whole desert, everyone freezing and looking at Monkey with wide eyes, Ace included. Everyone could feel their hearts sink at the raw emotion in Monkeys voice, the past and future straw hats, Vivi, Sabo, even Law.

"Id rather be dead than alone, and after the war, after you died, I wanted to die too! I-I probably would have too if it weren't for Jinbe and my crew..." Monkey continued, trailing off at the end. The future Straw Hats, though over the mass majority of their guilt, could feel a small piece of guilt inside themselves grow. That guilt they thought they had gotten over was still there, and sure their talks with Ace helped significantly it was painfully obvious to them now that that wasn't going to help them completely.

Aces mouth opened and closed, not quite sure how to respond. He and Sabo had always known about their brothers fear of being alone, but hearing just how much of an affect it had on Monkey shocked him. Glancing at Sabo he could see the pained look in his eyes, though he tried to keep his expression neutral, save for the hints of concern etched on his face.

"Lu..." Aces voice was pained and soft, the anger washing off of him like cold water. How could he have just had a shouting match with his brother, one that, in his time, had lost his older brother, one that had thought he had lost both brothers?

"I'm sorry Lu..." Ace said, though he didn't know how much help that was going to be. Sensing the fight was over the others all tried to go back to walking and talking and ignore the two, but after what happened no one was up for talking as they walked, just silence.

"You big m-meanie!" Monkey sobbed out stubbornly, his past tears coming back full force.

"You're right, I am pretty mean huh?" Ace asked softly, Monkey nodded.

"And stupid."

"Hey, lets not push it now!"

"Shishishishi!" Though he was still crying Monkeys laugh rang loudly around everyone, calming and soothing them, signaling the end of the fight. Ace smiled, pulling Monkey in for another hug, which Monkey accepted easily.

"Lets both never fight like that again." Ace said softly, leaving no room for anymore argument, not that Monkey was going to. Monkey nodded and the tears he had been trying to stop started all over again as he felt all the guilt that had been weighing on him for almost a year dissipate all at once. Sure it didn't all leave, he still felt to blame for what happened and he had a feeling that no matter what Ace said he would always feel that way. That didn't change the fact that a lot of it was gone though, and he felt lighter than he had in a long long time.

The brothers had stopped walking without anyone's knowledge and before Ace knew it had Monkey wrapped his rubbery arms around him tightly, not that he minded in the least.

"Come on Lu, we should catch back up." Ace said with a laugh, running his hand through Monkeys hair. He looked to how far away the group was and turned back to Monkey, breathing easier as the tight arms unwrapped themselves.

"Mm." Monkey hummed, eyes slightly red and puffy and tear tracks visible seeing as his face was covered in muck from fighting Akainu. The two started walking again in silence, though the previous tension that was once felt between the two was gone.

"Ace?" Monkey asked suddenly, grabbing the fire users attention.

"Yeah Lu?" He asks. Monkey turns to him, smile on his face, though not as big as it normally is.

"I've missed you." He says before turning back to the large group ahead of them and running off after them. Ace stares, dumbfounded for a moment, before smiling as well.

_"I've missed you too Monkey."_


	17. Chapter 17

After the explosive argument between Monkey and Ace there was only silence. The two had made up it seemed, but there was still an uncomfortable air around everyone, everyone not quite sure what to do next, what to say after something like that. No one wanted to be the first to break the silence, but no one wanted to continue walking in the heavy silence either.

"Hey guys, why're you all so quiet?!" Monkey asks as he runs up from behind them, finishing his conversation with Ace. Just like that the silence had been broken as easily as a smile on Monkeys face, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, turning look at the rambunctious Captain, all smiling.

"Waiting on you Captain." Roronoa said with a small smirk. Monkey laughed.

"Shishishishi, you guys are weird!" Monkey said happily. With those words the tension was broken and everyone was starting up conversations once more, laughing and chatting happily.

Everyone walked for what felt like another half hour before they had reason to stop.

"Sannnjjjiii~! I'm hunnnngggrrrryyyyy~!" Luffy whined, practically sagging into the ground as he gave a pout to Sanji.

"Yeah, Black Leg, is it lunch time yet?" Monkey asked, his hunger suddenly brought to his attention by his double.

"I guess we can stop, it is almost lunchtime." Black Leg said thoughtfully, looking at the sun and determining it was almost noon already.

"Yosh! Meat!" Luffy and Monkey cheered excitedly, running around with bright smiles on their faces. Everyone else merely shook their heads, delegating the chores between themselves, Ace and Sabo getting the fire ready and started, Black Leg and Sanji getting ready to make lunch, Usopp, Sniper and Franky setting up some extra shade, and Roronoa and Brook keeping watch for anymore magically appearing marines. Chopper and Tony started talking, discussing new medical techniques and pondering Monkeys condition while the girls sat together in the shade and talked amongst themselves.

When the fire was lit Sabo sighed, glancing at Ace out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess the only one left to talk with you is me, huh?" Sabo asked softly, looking into the fire, Luffy and Monkeys light hearted laughter and cheering surrounding him, Sanji and Black Leg yelling at them as they prepared lunch.

"It would seem so." Ace said, crossing his legs, the two sitting in front of the fire, not bothered by the heat. It was silent between them for a moment before Sabo spoke up again.

"I was putting this off, I don't really know why though, I've always wanted to be able to talk to you at least one more time and now that I have the chance I can't figure out what to say." Sabo said, anger at himself beginning to take form. This is what he's always wished for, being able to see Ace one more time, to talk to him, and now that he's got the chance he's blowing it.

"You always thought too much." Ace said shortly, shrugging. Sabo sent a glare his way, though there was no malice behind it.

"Only because you and Luffy couldn't think about anything other than food! If it weren't for me you two would have probably gotten into more trouble then you could handle!" Sabo said sternly, yet there was a fondness hidden behind his words. Ace looked at Sabo, his mouth turning up slightly into a smile.

"Its not my fault, Luffy's the one who attracts trouble like a-"

"What are the odds of that being a good guy?" Usopps timid voice had the two brothers stopping in their conversation and turning to face the sharpshooter. Everyone was looking up to the sky, prompting the two to look up as well, curious.

"With our luck, not so good." Black Leg muttered, chewing the end of his cigarette, everyone waiting for the person to reach the ground, or at least become recognizable. The future members were getting into battle stances, Ace and Sabo standing to join them, while the past members watched in anticipation.

"Maybe we should help them, they could get hurt if they land from that height." Vivi said in worry.

"But what if it is a bad guy?" Sniper asked, no one really knowing what to do.

"We can't let them get hurt though!" Tony whined, his instincts telling him to help anyone, good or bad. Turns out, they didn't need to worry about the landing because, in a burst of blue light, the person was floating- no, _flying_ , down to the ground gracefully, landing with a huff, the blue disappearing.

"Oh, its you!" Monkey exclaimed happily, smile on his face. This calmed the past members instantly, the future members relaxing as well, watching the two.

"And who is this?" Nami asked, curious about their future allies. Monkey spun to answer, smiling, but Ace spoke up instead.

"Marco huh? Out of all the people to come falling out of the sky next, I didn't expect it to be you." Aces words shocked more than a few people. The future members' eyes widened, recognizing the man as Whitebeards previous first division commander, while the past members noticed this must be a Whitebeard member, though not knowing for sure which one.

Marco, though, was the most shocked. He turned to face Ace, any previous confusion that had been showing on his face disappearing the second he saw the fire man.

"Ace?" He asked, eyes wide, skin pale, sounding almost breathless. Ace grinned widely at Marco, knowing this must be a shock to the usually stoic first commander. Under different circumstances Ace would probably relish in the fact that he got the man to do anything more than a bored, neutral look, but this time was different.

"In the flesh!" Ace announced proudly. Marco didn't look like he knew how to reply, going from looking at Ace, then to the future straw hats, then to the past members, groaning and rubbing his temple. The shock left his face and morphed to one of annoyance.

"I don't know what's going on, but someone better explain fast, yoi." Marco said impatiently. Monkey laughed loudly.

"We're in the past!" He exclaimed as if it were completely normal. Everyone watched as the man took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking at Ace again, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"So Ace is really..." He trailed off, shoulders slumping. Monkey nodded.

"Yeah, he's alive." He said, a little more solemnly then before. Marco's lips thinned and he nodded, the straw hats, past and future, wondering how the man was going to take the news. They didn't know much, or anything at all really, about him.

"Come on Marco, lighten up, the moody look never suited you anyway!" Ace said, trying his best to lighten the mood as he walked up to Marco. He gave the first mate a small smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. The two stared at each other in silence a minute before Marco shook his head, smiling a little as well.

"Says you, yoi." Marco said, placing a hand on Ace's shoulder as well. Aces smile widened at this.

"Its good to see you." Marco said softly, Ace nodding his agreement. After another second they removed their hands, Marco turning to face the future strawhats.

"So what's happening, yoi?" He asked, looking to Monkeys crewmates, hoping they could better explain things for him.

"Well, that's kind of a long story." Cat Burglar said, rubbing the back of her head while Robin launched into another retelling of the legend. At the end Marco was nodding, everyone going back to what they had previously been doing before the arrival of their newest member.

"Its most likely that you were brought back because you are an ally to Monkey. You came after Law who didn't even know Ace. Maybe because you were at the war as well like Law was." Robin theorized, holding her chin in thought. Marco nodded, glancing back at Ace.

"And how much do _you_ know, yoi?" Marco asks, raising an eyebrow while Ace smiles sheepishly.

"Basically all of it, but not in detail." He says. Marco sighs heavily at that, shaking his head.

"You always were a trouble maker." He says, Ace huffing.

"Hey, that's not true! Haruta causes just as much trouble as me! And Thatc-" Ace cut himself off, remembering what was happening in his present, having practically forgotten due to much more pressing matters. Marco frowned as well, the two falling silent. No one noticed it though, all busy with preparing lunch or keeping Monkey and Luffy from eating it.

"You're handling this well." Ace says suddenly, slightly shocking Marco. He turns to look at Ace, finding the freckled man to be looking at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Should I not be, yoi?" He asks. Ace shrugs.

"I don't know, but almost everyone else that shows up looks at me like I'm a ghost, which I guess makes sense, and Monkey and Sabo cried, but you only looked shocked for all of two minutes." Ace says with a smile. Its not like he really expected the stoic man to burst into tears, but he would think he would show a little more expression. Marco smiled at him, laughing a little.

"Ace, its almost been three years now. I've had a lot of time to mourn you and everyone else we lost that day. Its gotten a little easier since then, and I definitely wasn't expecting to see you this soon again, but I may as well take advantage of it while I can, yoi. If I wasted time crying I would miss time that I could actually be talking to you." Marco says softly, staring into the fire in front of them.

"Luffy don't eat that- _Monkey_! That was supposed to mean you as well!"

"Ah, sorry!"

"At least sound like you mean it!"

Ace smiled, laughing loudly and catching everyone's attention, though they shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing, Marco continuing to watch him.

"I guess you're right, as always." Ace says, almost begrudgingly, though his smile never left his face.

"Lunch is ready." Black Leg announces, handing out plates of food to the ladies first.

After everyone had gotten their food they sat down around the fire that was now just ash and smoke, Cat Burglars clouds providing them with shade.

"So, you're Marco the Phoenix right?" Cat Burglar asked, curious. Marco nods, Ace smiling and slinging his arm around the man as well.

"Yup, this is good 'ol Marco! Don't worry if he seems a little stiff, that's just the stick." Ace says in a mock whisper, as if it were a secret. Marco sends a glare at the back of the mans head, shaking his head. Some of the straw hats smile at that, continuing to eat.

"Well I'm Nami, or as were calling me, Cat Burglar. Im the Navigator of the Straw Hats." Cat Burglar introduced with a smile. Marco nodded his acknowledgment. He knew of the Straw Hat crew, how could he not? But he didn't know them all personally, only Luffy for obvious reasons.

"And those two bickering idiots are Zoro and Sanji, or Roronoa and Black Leg, our first mate and chef." Cat Burglar introduced when she realized the two were too caught up in their own fighting to introduce themselves. Hearing their names, though, made them turn, Roronoa nodding to Marco, Black Leg fawning over Cat Burglar. Roronoa was interested in Marco, having heard a lot about him from people, one of them being Ace only a little while ago.

"Im Chopper, but were calling me Tony, Im the doctor!" Tony exclaimed happily. He was a little timid and shy, but he kept the smile up, continuing to eat.

"And I'm God Usopp! I rule over- _Ow!_ Ok, fine, I'm Usopp, otherwise known as Sniper. Im the sharpshooter." Sniper grumbled, rubbing his head where Cat Burglar had punched him.

"And a notorious liar." Cat Burglar added, much to Sniper and Usopps chagrin.

"I believe Im next. Im Robin, the archeologist of the Straw Hats." Robin introduced herself coolly, reminding Marco of Izo. As they continued down the line of Straw Hats Marco learned all of their names and positions.

"Im Franky, the _suu~per_ shipwright!" Franky said, puffing his chest out proudly, grinning.

"And Im Brook, the musician on the magnificent Sunny, _Yohohoho~!_ Its a pleasure to meet you Marco-san." Brook said politely. Marco wasn't even fazed by the living skeleton, opting instead to just nod to him.

"Then there's Luffy, or Monkey, but you two already know each other." Cat Burglar said, gesturing to the straw hatted man who was shoveling the remains of his food down his throat, nabbing pieces of meat off of others' plates.

"We do." Marco said, a flash of emotion in his eyes as he looked at the young Captain, but it was gone as quickly as it was there.

"Mm! Margo helped me escape!" Monkey exclaimed over mouthfulls. There was a slight lapse of silence, everyone still slightly uncomfortable with the subject of the war.

"And were all very grateful for that." Robin said in a motherly tone, giving Monkey a fond look as everyone nodded their agreement.

"Well, lets not forget about everyone else. You know us, but these are our past selves, well some of us at least." Sniper announced, the past Straw Hats waving to Marco.

"And that's Vivi, the Princess of Alabasta. We were here helping her, when we took down Cr-" Sniper was cut off as Cat Burglar slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Past things shouldn't be discussed in front of our past selves, remember Sniper?!" Cat Burglar hissed out, glaring. Sniper nodded quickly, having forgotten. He sighed in relief when the red head removed her hand and turned back to Marco, laughing sheepishly.

"Uh, anyways, um... that's Law! You know, Trafalger Law. He's from our present... the future... not the past... whatever." Sniper said, confusing himself. Marco nodded, smiling slightly.

"I understand, yoi." He said, Sniper sighing again.

"Im Sabo, also from the future." Sabo introduced, taking off his top hat momentarily, nodding his head to the Commander. He would have bowed had he been standing, after all, this man was Ace's family, someone who had accepted his brother for who he was, past and all, it was the least he could do to show his respect.

"You're apart of..." Marco trailed off, not sure how much everyone knew. Sabo nodded.

"That's correct, I am apart of the- uh, organization." Sabo said with a smile, the past members still curious what this organization was if even Marco knew about it, Ace included.

"I don't see why its such a big deal, why don't you just tell us what it is?" Ace grumbled, crossing his arms. Everyone had finished eating by now, Monkey and Luffy licking their plates clean.

"Because, if I told you you would go chasing after me. That would ruin the past in ways we couldn't even imagine." Sabo said sternly, Ace still grumbling. Marco smiled, recognizing Sabo from the many papers he was on the front page of.

"Some brother you are. You'd think you'd want me to change the past." Ace said, Sabo and Monkey flinching at the words, Marco as well though he hid it better.

"Ace." Sabo said sternly. The freckled teen looked up, noticing the impact his words had, the past members as well as future straw hats growing tense at the frown Sabo wore, the downcast look in Monkeys eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like-"

"I would have been caught." It was like the breath was knocked out of everyone, even Law, who previously had been watching the entire exchange with a lazy look, straightened in interest.

"What?" Sabo asked, eyes wide as he turned to look at his little brother who was drawing circles in the sand, not looking up.

"Instead of Ace. I would have been the one that Blackbeard caught and handed in to the marines." Monkey said matter of factly, frowning deeply.

"W-what makes you say that?" Vivi squeaked out nervously. Monkey was silent a moment, not responding, and everyone began to wonder if he ever would.

"He told me. When I was in Impel Down and found out Ace was already at Marineford I saw Blackbeard on my way out. He was after me first, but then Ace stopped him." Monkey said softly, his voice cracking a little as emotion took over, tears filling his eyes. Luffy had much the same reaction, glancing at Ace, and then the ground.

"So instead of going after me he took Ace instead and that's why Ace was caught, because of me..." Monkey said, a sudden anger in his voice that shocked everyone. No one really knew how to respond to the words, Monkeys crewmembers, past and future, shifting uncomfortably, wanting to help but not knowing how, while Vivi, Law and Marco stared at the ground, not knowing any better than the Straw Hats in the matter.

"Its not your fault Lu." Sabo comforted quietly, moving to sit beside his brother, placing a hand on his back. Monkey continued playing in the sand, refusing to turn his attention away from it.

"Monkey." Ace said sternly, though there was no anger or malice behind his words, only concern. Monkey hesitated a minute before slowly meeting the eldests eyes, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sabos right, it wasn't your fault. I was going after Teach anyways, whether he was after you or not. Besides, I'm your older brother, Im supposed to keep my weak little brother safe." Ace said with a shrug, not looking away from Monkey's eyes. It was silent again, but Monkey seemed a little better, nodding to Ace and stopping his shifting, though the frown remained.

"Im not weak." Monkey mumbled, and Ace and Sabo grinned, the tension dissipating instantly, as if it hadn't been there in the first place. It went silent again, no one knowing how to start the conversation back up.

"The food was delicious Sanji, Black Leg!" Vivi piped up, an attempt at changing the subject. The two blondes immediately began fawning over Vivi and her praise, noodling around her while everyone cleaned up the remains of lunch.

"This sure has been an interesting experience so far." Law said, more to himself as he stood up off the ground. The others had almost forgotten about him with how silent he had been throughout lunch.

"Hey, hey, Zoro! Look at that cloud, doesn't it look like meat?!" Luffy asked his first mate, pointing at Cat Burglars dissipating clouds.

"Sure." Zoro said lazily, opening his eyes briefly, having closed them after the tense conversation.

"Man, it looks good... do you think I could eat it?!" Luffy asked happily. Nami immediately punched him.

"Of course not you idiot, its a cloud! Besides, we just finished lunch!" Nami scolded, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and now I'm hungry again!" Luffy whined, looking longingly at the bag that contained their food supply. Before Nami could yell anymore Luffy ran off to Chopper.

"Ne, CHopper, doesn't that cloud look like meat?! Oh, Usopp, you agree with me right?!" Nami sighed, rubbing her temple while Cat Burglar walked up to her, placing a hand on her hip.

"Sorry to say, but it doesn't get any better. If anything, it gets worse." Cat Burglar said, giving her past self a pat on the back. Nami whined, tears filling her eyes.

"Why did I agree to join this crazy crew?!" Nami cried.

"Drama witch." Roronoa mumbled, eyes closed as he waited for everyone to be ready to walk again.

"What was that?!" Cat Burglar hissed, causing Roronoa to flinch.

" _Yohohoho~!_ As feisty as ever Cat Burglar-san! Do you mind if I see your-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT QUESTION!" Cat Burglar roared, kicking Brook, knocking the skeleton to the ground.

"Ooh, nice kick Cat Burglar sis!" Franky cheered, wincing slightly.

"That looked like it hurt..." Vivi said softly, wincing as well when she finally got away from the two love sick cooks. Sniper and Tony seemed to discuss something between themselves, whispering quickly before turning and holding up signs.

"I give it a 10!" Tony exclaimed, holding his sign proudly.

"Good execution, could use more force, I give it a 9!" Sniper declared as if he were a judge, Cat Burglar groaning in annoyance.

"I believe its a 10." Robin piped up from where she stood, a little away from the three, holding up her own sign.

"Robin!" Cat Burglar whined, the older woman merely smiling and laughing. Monkey was watching the entire thing fondly, Sabo still sat beside him.

"This sure is one interesting crew, yoi." Marco said with interest, also watching the entire thing. Ace laughed.

"Yeah, Luffy attracts some strange people sometimes, but at least they're good people." Ace said, glancing at the entire crew. Marco nodded his agreement, even if he hadn't known the crew personally. He'd heard enough stories and could clearly see now how much the crew cared for each other, past and future. It reminded him of the good days on the Moby, before the war ever happened.

Marco glanced at Ace, flashes of the war coming to the forefront of his memory, remembered seeing Ace die, Luffy losing it, Oyaji sacrificing himself for his children's safety.

He shook himself out of those thoughts quickly, not wanting to fall into a hole he couldn't drag himself out of, but not before Ace noticed the look that had crossed his face.

"You can talk about it you know. I've had everyone here talk to me about the war, well, besides the obvious people from the past, or that Law guy. I don't mind hearing about it." Ace said gently. It wasn't often that the phoenix needed comforting, but when he did Ace wasn't going to let it go until he did everything he could to help. Marco shook his head, giving his plate to Sanji who thanked him, going to clean it and put it away.

"Not yet. Maybe later, yoi." Marco said, not quite ready to spill everything after only a few hours of seeing Ace alive beside him. Ace shrugged.

"That's fine, just make sure you do before you go back to being a brooding old man." Ace said with a grin, running off before the man could retaliate. Marco merely sighed, shaking his head and sending a glare to Aces retreating form, the fire user going to sit beside Monkey and Sabo. The phoenix narrowed his eyes at Sabo, knowing the man belonged with the Revolutionaries, and Ace had called him his brother. He defiantly seemed close to Ace and Monkey, but why hadn't Ace ever mentioned him before?

"He thought he was dead." The words shocked him, causing the blonde to turn and face Black Leg who had spoken.

"Excuse me, yoi?" Marco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sabo. Ace thought Sabo was dead. Monkey too." Black Leg said simply, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. Marco nodded, showing he was listening.

"So they're all brothers?" Marco asked. No one on the Moby had known much about the details of Ace's past, just that he had a trouble maker of a little brother and that he was the son of the Pirate King, and only a select few knew that much.

"Yup. Apparently they thought Sabo had died during they're childhood. Turns out he'd gotten amnesia after he was shot out at sea by a Tenryuubito and only got his memories back after the war." Black Leg explained. Marco watched the three brothers, the two oldest trying their best to cheer Monkey up. Marco sighed, shaking his head.

"I swear, if Ace would have just opened up I wouldn't get so many migraines, even after two years of him being gone, yoi." Marco complained, rubbing his forehead. Black Leg chuckled.

"So it runs in the family then, huh? Guess there's nothing we can do but complain about it." Black Leg said, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out, shaking his head and putting his hands in his pockets.

"You've definitely got that right, yoi."


	18. Chapter 18

The ever expanding group of misfits was once again making their way through the desert. It was slow going, even with the help of Cat Burglars clouds giving them a bit of cover from the heat. With such a large group it was hard to make fast progress, not to mention all the sand that made it harder to maneuver.

They continued on though, but there was definitely a bit of... encouragement from Cat Burglar.

"If we don't get moving were gonna ruin the past even more than we already have! We should have been long passed this stretch of the desert!"

"Luffy, Monkey, hurry it up! We don't want you two getting lost!"

"Roronoa, what have I said about trying to sleep while walking?!"

"Sanji, if you and Black Leg don't stop noodling and start walking I wont talk to you for a whole hour."

To say it got the group moving faster was an understatement. Cat Burglar wasn't wrong though. Who knew how much of the past had changed because they were moving slower than they had originally?

Marco was walking beside Ace, the two of them watching Cat Burglars yelling from afar, but moving just fast enough that they wouldn't become the red heads next victim.

"Reminds you a bit of Izo, huh Marco?" Ace asks in a soft whisper, not wanting to be heard in fear of getting yelled at as well. Marco nods, a small twitch of a smile forming at the thought.

"That's for sure, yoi. When they want something done they make sure everyone does it there way." Marco said, shaking his head and facing forward again. Ace smiled at that and looked forward as well, Cat Burglars shouting still echoing around him.

"So, wanna talk yet?" Ace asked, glancing at Marco out of the corner of his eye. He knew that he and Sabo had to have their talk, sooner rather than later, but if he couldn't get Marco to talk now then there was a chance they never would. Marco was silent, facing forward still, his normal bored look back on his face. Ace almost expected him to not answer, because sometimes the phoenix was too stubborn for his own good.

"Its been a long time since the war. We lost a lot of good people that day." Marco said, still not looking at him. Ace nodded, frowning, but listening.

"We thought we had it all figured out. We didn't think it would be easy, didn't think we would do it without casualties, but we still thought we could do it." Marco continued, voice getting softer with each word.

"We knew what we were getting ourselves into. I knew what I was getting myself into. But you're family, and we do anything for family. So we weren't scared of doing it, we were scared that we would lose you. And we did." Marco said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Aces frown deepened and he looked down. He was glad that he didn't have to speak yet, because right now he couldn't even think of any words to say, much less string them into a sentence.

"After everything we still lost you, and many others as well. I used to drown myself in the 'what ifs'. What if I went with you when you went after Teach? What if I tried harder to stop you from going after him altogether? What if we had decided to attack Impel Down first? What if we had moved a little faster? What if we had left a little sooner? What if I had stopped Squard from hearing Akainus words? What if I had helped Luffy sooner?" Marco took a pause while Ace absorbed all the information, although it was vague.

"I used to think that if we had done something different we would have saved you, and maybe we would have, but that's not how it played out. Like I said before, I've mourned, and even though I miss you I know that I can't change the way things played out. Too many things would change and maybe we would end up with an even worse outcome than the one we got." Marco said, finally looking over at Ace who met his gaze with a frown. They looked at each other for a moment before turning to face forward again, an understanding between them. The two of them continued in silence for a little longer, listening to Cat Burglar who was now yelling at Sniper and Usopp.

"You know, out of everyone so far you were the one who didn't even need me to say a word." Ace said with a small smile. Marco smiled a little as well, shrugging.

"Sometimes nothing needs to be said, yoi." Marco said, glancing at something briefly before patting Ace on the back.

"Im glad I got this chance Ace." He said before walking off towards Roronoa. Ace watched him go with a look of confusion, glancing to see what he had looked at before. He understood when he saw Sabo making his way toward him.

"We were cut off last time we tried having this conversation." Sabo said with a slight huff of laughter. Ace smiled.

"Who's to say it wont happen again? You never know when the next person could come raining from the sky." This time Sabo did laugh, shaking his head.

"You know, that's a line I never thought I would hear in my life." Sabo said, Ace shrugging.

"I never thought it was something I would say." The freckled teen replied. It was quiet between the two while they gathered their thoughts, trying to find out where to begin.

"I don't really know how to start this whole thing so I guess I'll just tell you what I'm most guilty about." Sabo said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Ace nodded, giving the best encouraging smile he could.

"That's a good start." Ace said lightly, eliciting another huff of nervous laughter from Sabo.

"Well... I know what my guilt is. I don't even have to think about it. Its the day I got my memories back." Sabo started, voice immediately going soft, a frown forming as he stared at the sand.

"Like I mentioned before, when you died it was plastered all over the newspapers, and when I saw the headline I got all of my memories back, remembering you and Luffy. That was both the worst and best day of my life I guess." Sabo said with a bitter laugh, Ace remaining silent as he allowed Sabo to say everything he wanted to first.

"I finally remembered my childhood, finally remembered my brothers, but only because one of them was gone and I had nearly lost the other. I feel like its my fault that I never got my memories sooner. I never tried too hard to get them back, I just went on with my life, leaving behind you and Luffy. I should have tried harder, that way I would have been able to at least try to save you." Sabo said bitterly, holding the tears back as he remembered the day he found out about Aces death. Ace sighed, bumping shoulders with Sabo.

"Remember when I said you always thought too much?" Ace said, smiling to his blonde brother while Sabo shook his head, scoffing a bit.

"'Cause I meant it. You think way too much. There was literally no way you could have known about me and Luffy, you lost your memories of us. And who's to say you would have remembered us anyways? Maybe you never would have remembered us if you hadn't seen that headline. If you think about it that way, then would you rather you remembered me and Luffy after I died, or never remember us at all?" Ace asked. Sabo frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Remembered after obviously." He muttered. Ace smiled again.

"See? So don't worry about it. Luffy and I aren't mad that you weren't there or that you didn't remember us till then. It wasn't your fault, if anything it was those damn Tenryuubito's fault for making you lose your memories in the first place, or even my fault for never going after you after they took you. So really, you could just put all your blame on me." Ace said with a nonchalant shrug, ignoring Sabos incredulous look.

"Like I could ever do that idiot!" Sabo scoffed. Aces smile returned and he laughed, Sabo joining in soon after.

"See, so everythings fine! It all happened for a reason and even though it sucks we can't change it. Besides, there's a reason you haven't done anything to change it now, right?" Ace said, Sabo nodding a bit reluctantly.

"Exactly, because you know that it could change too much, change things that we shouldn't. Stop thinking so much, your gonna worry yourself to death." Ace teased. Sabo smiled at that, shaking his head once more.

"You know, you can be an idiot Ace, but sometimes you can be pretty smart too." Sabo said, bumping shoulders with the eldest again. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult but whatever." Ace said, bumping shoulders back. The two laughed for a minute before Sabo nodded, sighing and stretching his arms above his head.

"I guess that settles that then, huh?" Sabo asked, feeling much lighter then he had in a while. Ace nodded his agreement.

"I guess it does." Ace said, looking around and gaining everyone else's attention.

"So, uh, how does this work then?" He asked, addressing everyone in their group. No one knew how to respond, everyone turning to Robin.

"Who knows, seeing as this has never happened to one of us before. We have no way of knowing if we'll leave right now or if it'll take another day, assuming we've all dealt with our guilt." Robin said as everyone glanced at each other once more.

"I think its safe to say that isn't the issue here Robin-san" Brook replied, everyone nodding their agreement.

"So we just have to... wait?" Vivi asked skeptically. Robin nodded.

"There's nothing else we can do. The books never mentioned anything more on this subject." The archeologist replied with a shrug, much too calm for the crews liking.

"Shishishi, that's fine, I don't mind waiting!" Monkey said carelessly, arms behind his head. Cat Burglar glared at him.

"Of course you don't, but what if another bad guy shows up, huh?!" She practically screamed, not liking the fact that any one of their enemies could magically appear at any time. Monkey shrugged.

"Then I'll fight 'em." He said casually, only further angering Cat Burglar.

"We can't just keep fighting! Especially not in the past! What if someone else from the past sees us?! What if were here for a year?!" Cat Burglar continued, everyone silently agreeing with her but saying nothing. Monkey tilted his head.

"But there's nothing we can do about it so why worry?" He asked, causing Cat Burglar to groan in frustration.

"Its useless, I don't know why I even try reasoning with you Monkey." She mumbled, holding her forehead in her hand. Monkey merely gave her his signature grin, showing off all of his teeth in the process as he laughed gleefully, oblivious to his navigators words.

"Well, if we're stuck here we may as well keep moving, we don't want things getting off track." Black Leg said with a sigh, lighting a new cigarette. Everyone agreed with him and they began moving once more, but didn't have a chance to get far as Roronoa, Monkey, Black Leg, Law, Sniper, Ace and Marco bristled. Seeing this the group froze again.

"Oh no! _No, no, no, no, no, no, no~!_ " Usopp cried, clinging to Chopper, recognizing what this meant.

"W-Who is it this time?" Vivi asked, looking at the menacing look in the future members' eyes.

"Don't know, but they feel a little... familiar?" Roronoa said, questioning himself as he tried to place exactly where he'd felt this presence before, already unsheathing one of his swords.

"Whoever it is they've got one hell of a killing intent." Black Leg muttered.

"Monkey?" Tony asked cautiously, noticing the murderous look his Captain wore, getting everyone else's attention as well.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall come, huh?" Ace growled out in anger, confusing the group more.

"Wait, who is it?" Franky asked. Even Marco seemed to know.

"Its-" Marco's answer was cut off by a laugh that shook everyone to the core.

_"Zehahahahaha~!"_


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of the laugh echoed throughout the desert, chilling everyone to the bone. Those who recognized the laugh bristled further while those who didn't merely watched in nervousness, not knowing what enemy they would be facing next.

"T-that's not..." Cat Burglar cut herself off, remembering that laugh from Jaya.

"It is." Roronoa spat out, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly in preparation for the unavoidable battle.

"W-Who?! Who is it?!" Usopp cried, clinging to Chopper, both of the past members shaking in fear.

" _Blackbeard_." Ace, Monkey and Marco hissed the word out with so much venom that it surprised the group.

"I didn't expect him to be the next guest." Law muttered, frowning and holding his chin in thought.

"B-B-B-Blackbeard? Y-you mean t-the guy that..." Nami trailed off, eyes drifting over to Ace. Even the navigator was beginning to creep towards Usopp and Chopper, ready to hide with them. Monkey nodded silently, still not turning from where he stared off into the desert, presumably where Blackbeard was.

"Would seem so, and judging by the fact that he's getting closer he's noticed us too." Ace growled out, flames instinctively forming around his fist, ready for the fight to come. Monkey and Marco shared a glance.

"Ace," Monkey started, only to be stopped from saying anything more as Ace spoke up.

"Im not gonna stand by and watch you fight him Monkey." Ace said with a frown, already knowing what Monkey was going to say. Monkeys frown deepened.

"Ace, understand that in your time you didn't defeat Blackbeard, what makes you think you can take on Blackbeard of the future? A traitor who defeated the remnants of the Whitebeard pirates easily, yoi?" Marco asked sternly, shocking Ace with the information.

"What do you mean-?"

"That's not the issue right now, the point is, yoi, that your not ready to take him on. I don't know what it is that you did here in Alabasta but it wouldn't do you any good getting hurt now of all times." Marco said, arms crossed and settling a stern look at Ace who fidgeted.

"Yeah, but... I've been going after him all this time and now you're gonna stop me?" Ace whined, Marco shaking his head in frustration.

"You're not going after this Blackbeard Ace, you're going after the past Blackbeard. Just stay out of the fight, yoi, alright?" Marco asked, but his tone indicated he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Someone needs to keep everyone from the past from getting hurt." Monkey said, interrupting the two, keeping Ace from starting another argument. He could feel Blackbeard getting closer and the aura the man emitted was less than pleasant.

"Blackbeards a dirty bastard, he's gonna try and hurt us any way he can so you should guard them Ace. You too Cat Burglar, Sniper. Make sure he doesn't hurt 'em." Monkey said, Cat Burglar and Sniper nodding in agreement as they steeled their nerves. This was a man that they would do anything they could to take down.

Ace was quiet for a minute, obviously not liking that he was stuck on the sidelines, but he nodded, still glaring in the direction of Blackbeard.

"Blackbeard ate the Yami-Yami no mi, the darkness fruit. He can nullify someone's devil fruit and create and control darkness too." Monkey said, already lowering into a fighting position, the future members following suit as they listened closely.

"Brook, I don't know how that would effect your fruit, but do your best to keep from Blackbeard touching you. Robin, since your powers are an extension of you I don't think you would be able to touch him either, even if you were using your devil fruit." Monkey said, trying to think quick. He didn't do it often, but whenever there was going to be a fight the normally idiotic Captain always seemed to grow a brain.

"That's a very powerful devil fruit." Vivi said nervously, she and Nami holding onto each other.

"Blackbeards no joke." Sniper said with a frown on his face as he and Cat Burglar made their way over to the past members, ready to keep Blackbeard from harming them.

"I wanna fight him too." Luffy mumbled frowning, but not a childish pout, a serious one.

"I think we'll have to wait in line for that Captain." Zoro said with his own frown, looking at all the future members of the Straw Hats, all in battle ready positions.

"You guys ready?" Monkey asked Law, Sabo and Marco. They weren't his crew, he couldn't order them to fight, but if their stances were anything to go by, they would be joining him in this fight as well.

"I've been wanting to punch this guy in the face for a while now." Sabo said with a devilish grin, his grip on his pipe tightening.

"I owe this guy a few punches as well, yoi." Marco said, remembering every encounter he's had with this traitor he once called his brother.

"It wouldn't be good for me if you died here today Straw Hat-ya." Law said off-handedly. Monkey nodded, turning to look forward again where he could begin to see Blackbeard, could see the vile smile the man wore, hear his laugh as he spotted the mix of past and future members.

"That's Blackbeard, huh?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette. There was a tenseness in the air and it was setting everyone on edge for good reason. No one answered Sanji, because really there was no point in it, but even if someone wanted to no one could find the words. Everyone was too on edge, to ready for the fight, no one was in the mindset to continue on a conversation that wasn't necessary.

"Zehahahahaha~! Who would have thought that I would run into you Straw Hat Luffy? And Commander Marco, though I guess its been Captain for a while now, huh? Its been a while!" Teach said as he slowly made his way closer. Monkey could barely contain his rage, body shaking in fury as he held back from attacking. Ace's feelings of hatred were momentarily forgotten at Teach's words, because if Marco was Captain then that meant...

"And it seems you've got some friends with you. Isn't that surprising, it looks like you've got yourselves some doppelgängers, but- oh, I see." Blackbeard said, face morphing from confusion to understanding, another wide grin forming.

"Zehahahaha~! I understand now! Well in that case," Teach turned to look at Ace, the fire user pushing his previous thoughts away and giving the man his best glare, trying to stop himself from charging at him.

"Its good to see you again, ne Commander?" Teach asked sinisterly, and it took everything in Ace not to run, the only thing he allowed was a growl of disdain. The past members all shivered at the chilling words, knowing that this man was the cause of Aces death even though he may not have done the killing himself.

"You know, I always thought our big battle royale would be much more... dramatic, but I guess this'll do! Zehahaha-! _Gah!_ " Blackbeard said, beginning to laugh again, but being cut off as a fist stretched his way and punched him.

"Im tired of listening to you talk you bastard!" Monkey growled. Blackbeard frowned, rubbing his jaw and sighing.

"Oh well, it was inevitable I guess. In that case, take this!" Blackbeard shouted, sending spears of darkness at the group. Everyone began dodging and so the battle commenced.

Monkey and Marco both charged towards Blackbeard, dodging his spears and avoiding any attempts Blackbeard made at grabbing them.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Monkey shouted, flinging his hands forward and sending Teach flying, coughing up blood.

"For someone so strong it looks like Monkeys attack had a big effect on him." Chopper noted, everyone nodding in agreement. As they continued watching.

Marco used a partial transformation, using his wings to fly towards Teach, and his talons to attack the downed mans chest before he could retaliate. Teach gave a shout of pain, the blood gushing forward as he struggled to get up, Marco flying back over to Monkey as they faced the man once more.

"That's how its going to be then? All of you against little ol me?" Teach asked in a growl. Everyone tensed at the tone, sensing that no good could come from it.

"Alright then, Black Hole!" The traitor spread out his arms, masses of darkness flooding from his palms and falling to the floor like water, spreading over to the groups.

"Crap!" Monkey hissed as he watched the darkness reach underneath him, turning to watch it spread underneath everyone else as well.

"That doesn't look Suuper~!" Franky shouted, everyone looking back to see Blackbeard clench his hands into fists. Suddenly it felt like they were standing in quicksand, the darkness beginning to swallow them.

"THis isn't good!" Cat Burglar shouted, turning to see that the past members were sinking quickly as well.

"IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Usopp screamed, he and Chopper crying loudly.

"Room." In an instant the past members were out of the darkness and over to the side, unaffected once more.

"Good thinking Law-san!" Brook cheered.

"Yeah, good thinking, but why didn't you help us too?!" Sniper shouted. Law frowned, glaring slightly.

"If I could I would have but I can only make my room so big. Besides, Straw Hat-ya seemed to have it under control." Law said, gesturing to Monkey who was steaming, his skin giving off a pink hue.

"Gear Second! Gum Gum, Jet Pistol!" In a blur Monkeys fist shot out, hitting Blackbeard, causing him to drop the Black Hole, everyone rising back to the surface again.

"Oh thank Kami!" Cat Burglar sighed out, holding a hand over her heart.

"Seems this guys stronger than he let on." Black leg said, kicking sand off his shoe.

"Are you surprised?" Roronoa asked, wiping off his clothes.

"Now doesn't seem to be the time for talking." Robin mentioned from beside them as she crossed her arms. Everyone watched as hands sprouted out of Monkeys back forming wings that sent him flying into the air with Marco at his side, both heading to Teach. Remembering they were in a fight Cat Burglar, Sniper and Ace ran back over to the past members while Black Leg and Roronoa headed toward Teach.

"Nice job Robin!" Sabo praised, smiling to the woman as he charged after Monkey and Marco.

"Are you guys ok?" Ace asked, scanning the group.

"I-I think so..." Vivi said, unsure as she looked over herself.

"I think I have sand in my ears." Luffy said, shaking his head.

"How is that even possible, we only sank to our knees!" Nami said, Luffy merely shrugging in response.

"Higan!" The shout drew their attention to the fight, watching as Sabo began shooting bullets of fire from his fingers towards Teach who, for his size, was able to dodge them remarkably quickly. Marco came up, flying ahead of Monkey and using his wings to send a shockwave towards Teach that made him stumble slightly, Sabos Higan slowing down as Monkey came forward as well.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Monkeys fists went flying downwards at a speed the past members couldn't keep up with, watching in amazement at their Captains future strength.

"You brats!" Blackbeard growled, spitting out blood as Monkeys attack stopped.

"Kurouzu!" Darkness stretched from Blackbeards hand and Luffy was seemingly pulled in, Robins wings disappearing from his back immediately while the woman fell to her knees, the breath seemingly knocked out of her at the sensation of her devil fruit being nullified so suddenly.

"You ok Robin-Chwan?" Black Leg asked in concern, running over to her quickly.

"Yes, Im fine, just lost my breath is all." Robin said, already standing back up as they turned to look at Teach again who was now holding Monkey in his hand, laughing as the Captain struggled to get out.

"That bastard." Roronoa growled, already on his way to go help his Captain.

"Zehahahaha~! The effort was cute Straw Hat, but I think you've forgotten who you're up against!" Blackbeard shouted, throwing Lawful body to the floor and stomping on him. The past members and even some of the future members besides Marco, Law and Sabo watched in shock as Monkey began spitting up blood, the impact of both the ground and the foot wounding him.

"B-But Luffy's made of rubber! That shouldn't have hurt him!" Chopper said in shock.

"Didn't Monkey say something about Blackbeards powers nullifying devil fruits?" Zoro asked, though equally shocked.

"So he was a normal human just then?" Vivi asked.

"Seems that way." Sanji said, gnawing on his cigarette.

"Im gonna kill him." Ace growled, already beginning to stomp towards the man he'd been chasing, but he was stopped by rubbery arms that wrapped around him, pulling him back.

"Luffy, let go!" Ace shouted, turning a glare onto Luffy who was giving him a glare back.

"No. They said you shouldn't fight him, he's too strong." Luffy said sternly, surprising the past members.

"Who cares how strong he is? I need to go and-"

"No!" Luffy shouted back, cutting off any argument Ace would have made.

"You're too stubborn Ace! If you start a fight you're not gonna stop so I'm not gonna let you start!" Luffy said. The two brothers glared at each other in silence for a few seconds before a sigh was heard.

"He's right Ace, you shouldn't go fight, Monkeys got this under control." Cat Burglar said, placing a hand on the fire users shoulder.

"Yeah, besides, he's got your buddy Marco to back him up, and Sabo and Law too! Not to mention his crew." Sniper encouraged, giving the man a smile. Although not happy with it Ace had no way of joining the fight even though he wanted to. He wouldn't fight off Luffy or his crew just to go fight Teach, even if the man deserved a good punch or twenty from him.

"Oni Giri!" Back to the fight Blackbeards foot was removed from Monkeys chest as he stumbled back, avoiding getting his foot severed from Roronoas attack. The swordsman's swords had a black sheen over them and his good eye was gleaming as he scowled at Blackbeard.

"Thanks Roronoa." Monkey said, getting back up and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"No problem Captain." Roronoa responded, swords still raised and ready. Blackbeard growled in rage and used his darkness to wrap around Roronoas leg, flinging him away before anyone could stop him.

"You bastard!" Monkey shouted, watching as Roronoa flew away from him, saved by Tony who transformed into Heavy Point and caught him before he could be harmed.

"Thanks Tony." Roronoa said, Tony nodding in acknowledgment and setting the swordsman down.

"Shitty swordsman, don't take all the fun!" Black Leg shouted as he ran forward. Ready for Black Leg Blackbeard smiled and began to use the same thing he'd used on Roronoa, a tendril of darkness slithering towards Black Legs foot, but before it could wrap around the chef shot into the sky, hands in his pocket.

"WOAH, BLACK LEGS FLYING!" Chopper said in amazement, he and Usopp watching with stars in their eyes.

"Brook!" Black Leg shouted, the skeleton already running towards Blackbeard.

"On it Sanji-san!" Brook announced, unsheathing his sword, a chill running through the air. He sped past Teach in a blur before the man could even react, slowing to a walk and whistling as he carefully sheathed his sword. Everyone watched in tense silence as Teach cried out in shock, a gash forming alongside the marks from Marco's talons, this one freezing to the touch, ice forming around it as Blackbeard fell to a knee.

"Nice, now," Black Leg began, kicking his leg in the air until it was on fire.

"HIS LEGS ON FIRE!" Usopp screamed in shock, Sanji watching in amazement as his future counterpart began spinning forward, beginning his decent towards Teach.

"Concasser!" Black Leg shouted, the impact hitting Teach right on the head, the man coughing up even more blood from the hit as Black Leg jumped away. Without giving the man a chance to retaliate Cat Burglar began spitting thunder clouds from her clima-tact.

"Thunder Breed Tempo!" Cat Burglar shouted, thunder raining from the sky and converging onto Blackbeard, further injuring the man.

"Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!" Sniper called, sending a pop green flying at Blackbeard as well, the seed quickly sprouting into a giant green wolf.

"Were not done yet you slimy bastard! Franky Radical Beam!" Franky announced, sending his own attack into the fray. Everyone was waiting now, watching to see if the fight would still continue. They were giving it everything they had, but would that be enough?

"Did I mention before that you brats were really starting to piss me off?"


	20. Chapter 20

Sensing that the battle was far from over the future members moved back into their battle stances, watching Blackbeard as he stood up, blood still falling from his wounds and mouth.

"That's one tough bastard." Zoro muttered from where he and the other past members were watching. The past members merely nodded in agreement, otherwise remaining silent.

"I see you're forcing my hand. I didn't want it to come to this." Teach said with almost a sigh of regret. This only set everyone on edge even more as they watched a grin slowly form on the mans face, raising his hands and letting spears of darkness begin shooting at the group, everyone dodging to the best of their abilities.

"What is this guy, a one trick pony? Didn't he do this already?" Franky asked, blasting away some of the spears with a beam while dodging others.

"Something's not right... maybe he's getting ready for a bigger attack?" Tony said curiously.

"By using an attack that wastes more of his power?" Sniper asked in confusion.

"Maybe its not a matter of needing power, but needing to distract us." Robin offered, watching the man with narrowed eyes, wondering what he was up to.

"Blackbeard will use whatever tactics he deems necessary to win, yoi. Don't put anything passed him." Marco said, glaring at the man who was now laughing.

"I can't say I know much about Blackbeard, but I do know that he's a much smarter man then he lets on." Law said.

"Smart or not he needs to be stopped before he uses whatever it is he's waiting to use." Sabo said, getting ready to use any attack he could think of, wanting to stop this man before things could get any worse then they were already.

" _Gear Third!_ " Monkeys shout was heard as he bit into his thumb, blowing into it and allowing it to grow more than double the size it had been before.

"Gum Gum Elephant Gun!" Monkey shouted, the giant fist becoming the same shiny black Roronoa's swords had been. Seeing the giant fist heading his way Blackbeards lips thinned and he sent his own attack back. Right as Monkeys fist hit Blackbeard, Blackbeards darkness speared through Monkeys shoulder, the one that had been hurt in his fight with Akainu. When he had used his gatling attack he had stretched the wound, causing it to open, but he had ignored it then and he would ignore the new wound that was irritating him now.

"Monkey!" He heard his crew shouting behind him in shock when they saw the darkness spear through him, but he ignored it, stumbling back from the impact of the attack. Both he and Blackbeard were panting, both a good distance away from each other and both covered in their blood.

"I think its time we finally get this party started." Blackbeard growled out, a sinister grin forming as he once again spread his hands out and let the darkness begin flooding the sandy floor, almost like when he had used Black Hole. The darkness didn't creep underneath everyone's feet though, it pooled in front of them, in between the space that was between Blackbeard and the crew.

"What's he doing?" Ace growled, eyes narrowed.

The darkness began rising from the ground and everyone tensed, preparing for something to happen. They weren't exactly expecting the darkness to take the form of people, or for people made from darkness to be so easily identifiable, from the expressions on their faces to the tears in their clothing. Everyone watched in a mixture of shock and confusion as they saw the darkness take on the forms of three people they knew very well.

It was strange that even with the fact that these people were made of pitch black darkness they were still able to see small details, figure out exactly what things were, as if they were in color. They could see that that was blood covering two of the figures, see that their clothes were torn and caked in dirt and blood, could see that, despite the desert being made of sand, the floor beneath them was made of stone.

" _Darkest Fear_ " Blackbeards voice hissed across the desert to the group that was watching with now wide eyes, realizing just what this was.

They could see the dripping magma falling from Akainus fist as he slowly made his way towards a downed Luffy, the straw hatted boys attention on a piece of paper that was floating away from him. Off to the side an easily identifiable Ace was watching with wide eyes, his lips moving in what looked to be a shout but no words came out.

"W-what is this?" Cat Burglar asked, growing pale as she began to slowly understand what might be happening here.

"I-It can't be..." Monkey mumbled from where he stood, watching the entire thing with wide eyes, shaking uncontrollably as he was met with his worst nightmare, his worst memory.

Even though whatever the figures were saying wasn't audible, it didn't need to be. The calm look on Akainus face as he slowly stalked towards Luffy, fist raising in preparation of the attack he was about to make, the panic on Aces face as he screamed, running as fast as he could to Luffy.

It was almost in slow motion really, the way Akainus fist slowly fell from the sky and towards Luffy, the straw hatted boy completely oblivious still as he reached for the paper. Ace ran in front of Luffy, and there was a blast that everyone was sure would be like opening an oven if darkness could make heat.

And then Luffy was turning, and he was looking at a fist that was meant for him. His eyes slowly trailed upwards in shock as he took in the scene before him, the scene that depicted in harsh reds and oranges that his brother had shielded him from an attack that surely would have killed him and now would surely kill his brother.

Everyone could only watch in shock, paling as they saw what had happened at Marineford happen all over again right in front of them. Monkey was on his knees now, tears falling fast as he saw the moment play out once more, the one that haunted his dreams, the one that he would never be able to get out of his head for as long as he lived.

And then the fist was extracted from Aces body, and the mera mera no mi user was falling into Luffys arms, the poor boy too shell shocked to truly understand what was happening. There was talking, that much was obvious by the way Luffys lips were moving, and there were other dark forms coming into view now, and Akainu was trying to attack again, but Marco was there, and Jinbe, and Ace and Luffy were with a doctor and a large person, one Black Leg could identify as Ivankov, and they could see Luffy pleading with them.

And then the doctor admitted he could do nothing, and Ace was speaking, and Luffy had tears in his eyes as he held his brother close to him, taking in everything the man was saying to him. All too soon though Aces lips stopped moving, and a smile slowly stretched onto his features, the previous look of pain and sadness and tears gone completely as he smiled and closed his eyes for the last time.

They could see Luffys face slowly morphing as he tried to understand what was happening, Aces body slowly slipping to the ground in front of him as he realized, understood, his brother was dead.

The boy looked to the sky and the group didn't need audio to hear the heart wrenching cry that tore through the young Captains throat.

Many had tears in their eyes as they watched the heartbreaking scene, Cat Burglar openly sobbing along with Tony, Sniper shedding tears himself as well as Franky and Brook. Black Leg was doing his best but even he had tears in his eyes, Roronoa as well, and Robin was looking to the sandy floor, her hair hiding her eyes, but the wet droplets that hit the dry sand gave way to the fact that even she was shedding tears.

Marco had seen all of this before, first hand even, but tears still came, because only a heartless bastard wouldn't cry at seeing someone you considered a brother die all over again in front of you while you couldn't do anything.

Law had been there as well, but only near the end. He hadn't seen the death of Portgas D. Ace, but seeing it now he was grateful he hadn't. It reminded him too much of Cora-san that he was sure, had he been there, he wouldn't have been emotionally stable enough to help Straw Hat get the medical attention he needed.

Sabo hadn't been there during the war, hadn't even known about his brothers, but seeing it now broke his heart as he watched a death he could have prevented, had he gotten his memories sooner, play out in front of him. He didn't try stopping the tears, watching as his youngest brother broke down.

The past members couldn't believe their eyes as they watched the entire thing with held breaths. They were all pale and their jaws were dropped at what they assumed to be an accurate representation of how Ace would die in the future. From how distraught Monkey looked they knew it was true.

Monkey didn't want to see anymore. He already suffered enough with the memories, he didn't need a reenactment to show him what already haunted him daily. The tears were blearing his vision and he was sure that if he tried walking in a straight line he wouldn't be able to with how fuzzy everything was. He was just about to start rubbing away the water filling his eyes, his arms halfway to his face, when he felt a sharp sting in his leg.

Giving a choked sound of shock and pain Monkey slowly looked down, finding another spear of darkness going right through the leg. Within seconds there was another sting, his side, and he was falling back, gasping in both pain and shock.

This was enough to shock everyone out of their stupor, all flying into action once again.

"Monkey!" Monkeys crew shouted in fear, all rushing over to him as Blackbeard laughed maliciously from where he'd moved, right in front of Monkey, without anyone noticing.

"Did you like the show everyone?!" He asked, shooting another spear, this time through the same arm he'd hit before, the same one Akainu had attacked. The future members were running towards the two, Tony trying to aide Monkey.

"Mouton Shot!" Black Leg shouted as he attacked Blackbeard, only to be pulled down suddenly, as if gravity had suddenly sucked him down. He gave a noise of surprise as he fell to the ground, noticing the darkness underneath him.

"Daibutsu Giri!" Roronoa called, actually landing his attack, only to be brought down like Black Leg had.

And so it went, everyone beginning to fight once more, Tony moving Monkey further away so he could start treating him as best he could. Within minutes though everyone was on the ground, the gravity defying darkness holding them down, and before Tony could actually start to dress Monkeys wounds he was being pushed down as well, leaving only Monkey and the past members, except Ace, as those who weren't being pulled to the ground.

"Now that everyone else is out of the way, why don't we continue this Straw HAt?" Blackbeard asked.

"That's dirty, he's already hurt!" Franky growled angrily but was promptly ignored by Blackbeard who continued advancing towards Monkey. The past members were beginning to think they would need to jump in, though they didn't have much hope that they could do much if this man had taken down their future selves, but that wasn't necessary as Monkey began struggling to stand up.

"M-Monkey, you're hurt!" Vivi said, worry and fear in her voice as they all watched the wounded Captain stand, his breathing heavy and blood falling.

"Gear Fourth." He bit his arm and everyone watched in amazement as Monkeys entire body inflated, the swirls of haki forming over his skin which was becoming tinged with pink, steam rising off his body.

"Oh? So this is it, huh?" Blackbeard asked, ready to fight.

"Luffy," Zoro said softly, watching Monkey with wide eyes.

"Hm?" Luffy asked, also watching, though excitement was bubbling in his chest at the prospect of one day becoming that strong.

"Our future selves are monsters." Zoro said simply, glancing over to his own future self who had definitely shown off some more advanced techniques then what he currently knew.

"Good." Luffy said with his signature laugh after. Zoro cracked a grin at this, looking back to Monkey, interested in how everything would play out.

Everyone watched as Luffy bounced in place, unable to stay still, but he wasn't there long because Blackbeard was quick in sending tendrils of blackness right to the straw hatted boy. They watched as Monkey zipped through the sky, the darkness following his every move and turn until he was too far for even Blackbeard to follow. With a frown Teach looked into the sky, wondering where Monkey went, before his eyes widened, seeing the giant man suddenly plummeting his way.

"Gum Gum Kong Gun!" Monkey shouted, his arm expanding inward on itself in preparation of the punch. Blackbeard tried blocking the attack, but as Monkeys massive fist came flying down it broke through any defense the man could have put up, hitting Teach right in the face and sending him into the ground.

After the devastating punch the darkness holding everyone down was lifted and they began standing again, everyone wondering if this was finally the end.

And then Blackbeard twitched, his arm moving as he used it to support himself.

" _HE'S A MONSTER!_ " Chopper screamed in fear.

" _WHY WONT HE JUST STAY DOWN?!_ " Usopp added, equally terrified.

"That's one resilient bastard!" Sanji said with wide eyes, surprised by just how much the man could take.

" _You damn-_ " Anything Teach was going to say was cut off when he suddenly closed his eyes, falling back and beginning to disappear, much like Akainu had.

Everyone watched as the pirates body slowly faded away, becoming more and more transparent until he was gone, like he had never been there in the first place.

And they all sighed in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original note from 2018:  
> Oh man everyone, only one more chapter to go after this! Now, I know a lot of you have some questions about the Blackbeard fight, so I'll just address them here for anyone who was curious:
> 
> Q. Why didn't Blackbeard use Whitebeards ability?
> 
> A. He didn't use the power because, in this story at least as well as in my mind, I imagined that Blackbeard is pretty smart. He had to be to plan whatever it is he's planning throughout the anime, so as a result I thought that, in the moment, he wouldn't want to badly injure the Straw Hats. To him they were his only means of getting home. Sure, he didn't need all of them, but he needed at least one person that would be able to answer his questions and help him get home, therefore, he wouldn't want to use the Gura Gura no mi's abilities because they would do too much harm to someone, especially if he didn't have good control over his powers. And also, because of the destructive powers of the fruit, he had a chance of harming the past Straw Hats (See next question) as well as destroying Alabasta, which would, in turn, change the past, something he didnt want.
> 
> Q. Why didn't Blackbeard try to fight the past Straw Hats?
> 
> A. Like previously mentioned, I believe Blackbeard is a pretty smart guy, even though I hate the guy, and he's smart enough to figure out that hurting the Straw Hats in the past could end up changing his present in ways that would do more harm to him then good, so as to not change anything he only used attacks that wouldn't harm them.
> 
> Q. Why were Robins powers so ineffective on Blackbeard?
> 
> A. The anime mentioned that Blackbeards powers nullify other peoples devil fruits, so in my mind I took that as anyone who touches him, their power would stop working. Whether that's true or not, I don't know, but this is just a work of fiction. I see Robins powers as an extension of herself onto the person that she's attacking, because if you harm her disembodied limbs it hurts her as well, so the second she tries using her powers on Blackbeard I feel his power would nullify hers, therefore making it useless.
> 
> Q. Having the enemies disappear like that is a bit of a cop out, don't you think?
> 
> A.This won't be mentioned in the story so I'll mention it here. Even though those who were sent back in time from their guilt can die the islands powers prevent anyone else that was sent back, i.e. enemies or allies, from getting injured to the point that they die. Instead, the person gets sent back before they have a chance to get to the point of death.
> 
> Q. Why didn't Ace fight?
> 
> A. Believe me, as much as I know that Ace wouldn't have taken no for an answer and would have fought Blackbeard too he wasn't going to fight Monkeys crew, future and past, just to do it. Even Luffy was stopping him, and he would never hurt his little brother so he opted to fight from a distance by protecting the past crew. Even though there's a very real chance he would have still found a way to fight I think Ace would have realized just how out of his league future Blackbeard was, and thus, wouldn't fight him.


	21. Chapter 21

"S-so... he's gone... right?" Usopp asked timidly, scared that Blackbeard would randomly appear out of no where and start attacking them again.

It wasn't too far fetched after everything that he had just seen.

"Im pretty sure..." Sniper said to his past self, eyeing the spot that Blackbeard had just been nervously.

"He's gone." Monkeys voice was slightly deeper and rougher when in Gear Fourth and suddenly everyone remembered the heavily injured Captain.

"Monkey, that was awesome! _But get out of that form_ , its stretching your wounds open too far!" Tony shouted, caught between being amazed at how cool his Captains Gear Fourth was and how serious his new patients injuries were. In seconds Monkeys body was deflating until he was his normal self again, everyone making their way over to him and crowding around while Tony began getting to work, helping Monkey lay back on a blanket he had placed down first.

"He's gonna be ok, right?" Vivi asked timidly, eyeing Monkeys heavily bleeding wounds with worry. Tony's face was stern as he got to work, staunching the wounds as best he could.

"I'll be fine Vivi, after all, Tony's gonna be the best doctor in the whole world! He'll be able to cure anything. All I need is some meat and I'll be fine." Monkey said with his signature grin, laughing.

"That's not how it works! You need proper medical attention, not food!" Tony scolded, Chopper coming over as well to help. Monkey shrugged, which was hard when Chopper was holding a rag to his heavily bleeding shoulder.

"Meats always worked for me before." Monkey said, Tony and Chopper ignoring him.

"So how do you know he's really gone?" Cat Burglar asked, looking back to where they had been fighting just minutes ago.

"Cause that's how Akainu disappeared. He was gonna get up again, didn't, and disappeared. Its a mystery!" Monkey said cheerfully, much too cheerfully for everything he'd just gone through.

"His presence is gone too." Roronoa added, trying to sense the traitorous pirate with his haki. Black Leg nodded in agreement, having done the same.

"Seems the bastards really gone this time. We'll just have to finish that fight at a later date." The blonde said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Well that's good I guess, that fight was getting a little scary." Nami admitted, still a bit shaken up from it all. She hadn't been attacked, unless you counted the black hole that made her sink a few feet, but just watching her friends, even if they were from the future, get hurt was probably worse then her getting hurt herself.

"I still wish I could've fought with you guys." Ace said with a pout. There was a huff and Sabo was slinging an arm around Ace.

"Well, if you think about it, you kind of were fighting, after all, I was using your devil fruit." Sabo said, lighting his fingertips aflame. Ace narrowed his eyes at the flames, still pouting, but after a second he sighed, nodding.

"I guess that's the best Im getting right now." Ace said, Sabo laughing loudly at that as he patted Ace on the back.

" _ACK!_ " Snipers sudden exclamation of shock had everyone turning their heads in confusion, trying to see whatever it was he was seeing.

"What's wrong Sniper?" Law asked, only getting Snipers shaky finger pointing to Marco.

"Y-You're becoming invisible!" He said, everyone looking and seeing that he was right. Marco's entire body was becoming transparent, much like Blackbeards had. Marco didn't look fazed in the slightest, only sighing and shrugging in response before turning to look at Ace.

"Well, I guess this was it then. It was good seeing you again Ace." Marco said as a means of goodbye, walking up to Ace and giving him a hug. Ace smiled, suppressing a laugh at the Commanders- _or wait,_ hadn't Blackbeard mentioned something about him being Captain now? Crap, he never got to ask him about that.

"Only you would be this calm when I can literally see right through you." Ace said, smiling and hugging the man back. Marco gave a chuckle, but nothing more could be said as the man finished disappearing, those with haki realizing that he was now gone.

"S-so were going back now?" Cat Burglar asked, glancing around for anyone else who might be becoming transparent.

"It would seem so. Law, I think you're next in that regard." Robin said.

"Why do you say that Robin-sis?" Franky asked, everyone nodding their agreement while Robin merely giggled behind her hand. Everyone turned to look at Law, only to see he was nearly gone already.

"Oh." They all deadpanned, Law rolling his eyes as he turned to face Ace.

"It was nice to meet you Portgas." Law said, Ace nodding in acknowledgment as they watched Law return to the future.

"So were going back in the order that we came then?" Brook asked. Robin nodded while Monkey began standing up, despite the fact that Chopper and Tony tried to get him to lay back down.

"That would mean I'm next then." Sabo said with a sigh, giving Ace an almost sad smile.

"Well, this was probably the last time I'll see you for a while at least." Sabo said. Ace smiled back, flicking the blondes top hat.

"Yeah, well I don't want to see your face for a long time you hear?" Ace asked, eliciting a laugh from Sabo who moved to hug his brother.

"Yeah, yeah you trouble making idiot." Sabo said softly.

"Hey, didn't we already talk about this? Luffys the one who causes trouble, not me!" Ace whined, the straw hats nodding their agreement as they thought back to all the trouble Luffy had attracted during their time with him. Sabo rolled his eyes, pulling back to look at Ace, still smiling.

"Yeah, but you can be just as bad as him." Sabo said as he too finally disappeared. There was only a second of silence before Brook was speaking.

"Ah, I guess this means were next." He said, raising his hand to see that he could see right through it now. Franky and Robin were the same as him.

"Aw, but this has been such a Suuuper~ time!" Franky whined.

"It would be unrealistic for us to stay here forever, besides, much longer and an enemy could have come that would have pulverized us." Robin said nonchalantly, sending a chill down the crews spines.

"Robin!" Sniper cried out, only for the woman to laugh.

"Well I would like to say, it has been a pleasure Ace-san." Brook said, bowing after clearing his throat. ( _If he even had a throat to clear! Skull Joke!_ )

"Likewise Brook." Ace responded, bowing as well.

"See ya Ace-bro! It was fun!" Franky said with a wave, trying to hide his tears.

"This sure has been an interesting adventure. Goodbye Ace-san." Robin said with a smile. Ace nodded.

"Goodbye Robin, Franky." He said as they disappeared as well.

"I don't wanna disappear! Does it hurt?! Monkey this is all your fault!" Sniper whined as he watched everyone leave.

"You idiot, you're already disappearing!" Cat Burglar said with a frustrated sigh as she pinched her nose. Snipers tears that were falling promptly stopped as he looked at himself.

"Oh... _AGH! IM DISAPPEARING!_ " Sniper cried in shock, only scaring Tony who now began running around in circles, terrified.

"Oh my-... anyways, I guess I'll say it then. Im glad we got to see you again Ace, goodbye. _SNIPER, TONY, STOP ALL THAT YELLING!_ " The threes screams faded off as they also disappeared, leaving everyone sweatdropping except Luffy and Monkey who were laughing loudly.

"Cat Burglar-Swaan~! I'll see you soon my love!" Black Leg cooed. Normally Roronoa would respond to this with a tease or an insult but seeing as he was now on a time limit, his transparent hand saying as much, he turned to Ace instead, bowing.

"We'll be sure to take care of Monkey." Roronoa said with enough earnest to give Black Leg pause in his noodling.

"Shitty marimo, always stealing my line." Sanji said as even he bowed to Ace.

"But he's right, we'll look after him." Black Leg said. Ace smiled at the two.

"Thanks, I trust you will." Ace said as he watched them go. It was quiet for a second, everyone already knowing who was going next.

"No hug?" Ace asked with a small smile, turning to look at Monkey who was staring at the ground, shifting nervously from foot to foot. They could see his lip begin to tremble slightly before he was charging into Aces arms.

"Im gonna miss you Ace!" Monkey cried, Ace chuckling softly.

"Yeah, but we'll see each other again. But like I told Sabo, it better not be anytime soon, you hear?!" Ace said sternly, Monkey nodding in agreement.

"See? So stop being such a crybaby, you know how I feel about them." Ace said, still smiling, holding no bad feelings in his words. Monkey pulled back from his brother, sniffling and wiping at his eyes.

"Im not a crybaby! See?!" Monkey said with a pout. Ace merely laughed in response before settling down, seeing now that Monkey was becoming transparent as well.

"Take care of yourself Monkey." Ace said softly. Monkey stared at him for a minute before smiling widely, nodding.

_"See you later Ace."_

Because Monkey D. Luffy never says goodbye to anyone, knowing that one day, he'll see them again.

"Luffy, wake up!" Luffy groaned as he slowly came to, his eyes opening slowly as he began waking up. Wherever he was it was bright and it made him squint for a second as he tried to remember what had just been happening.

"Finally. You said he was alright, right Chopper?" That was definitely Namis voice, he knew that much.

"Mm. Its as if the entire battle didn't happen! He doesn't have a single wound!" And that was Choppers voice. So he was with his crew, that was good.

Blinking his eyes a few times the Captain tried to get his bearings straight, looking around. He was on a grassy deck and it only took him all of two seconds for him to realize he was back on the Sunny, his entire crew surrounding him.

"Wha-?" He asked, feeling slightly groggy as he wiped his eyes.

"Hey there shitty Captain, were back." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette. Luffy gave him a look of confusion for a second, not quite knowing what that meant. They were back? From where? Were they on an island? Did he miss it?

"You were out longer than we were, but we all just woke up too." Chopper informed from beside him. And then he remembered. He had seen Ace, they had gone to the past, and now they were back home, water surrounding them on all sides, an island visible in the distance.

Luffy grinned.

"Shishishishi~! We went into the past!" Monkey cheered, any grogginess he had had was now gone at this point as he jumped up from the deck. Nami sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't even know why I worry about that idiot." She said as she went to the news coo that was now dropping.

"Because he's one Suuper~ guy!" Franky said, posing. Nami rolled her eyes, paying for the paper and skimming over it, glancing over the date.

"Wait... _ITS THE SAME DAY?!_ " Nami shrieked, everyone covering their ears at the loud shrill. Hesitantly Usopp lifted his hands from his ears.

"Really?" He asked, though he knew it was a stupid question.

"From the looks of it it would only have been a few hours since we left, assuming it was the same day." Brook observed, looking at the sun that was higher in the sky then it had been the day everyone began disappearing to the past. Nami sighed.

"Its for the best I guess." She mumbled, and no one could quite figure out why she was so sad.

"Isn't it a... good thing though? We didn't miss anything then." Chopper said, confused. Nami sank down, a gloomy aura surrounding her.

"Yeah but... that means I paid for two newspapers today!" Nami whined, Usopp and Chopper falling to the ground in shock.

"They only cost a berri!" Usopp shouted.

"Greedy witch." Zoro grumbled, immediately incurring the wrath of Sanji who came flying his way with a kick.

"What was that you shitty marimo?!" Sanji shouted, starting a fight that nobody bothered stopping.

"Shishishi, you guys are so funny!" Monkey laughed, slapping his knee in glee. It continued on this way for a while, Sanji leaving at some point to go make lunch, and when they were eating they began recounting their memories of what had happened, confirming for each other that they hadn't been dreaming and that they really had gone to the past.

"But... wait, why did Sunny go back with us? She came too soon to be an ally, so wouldn't that mean that Sunny was guilty too?" Usopp asked, everyone pondering the question.

"That's a good point Usopp-bro." Franky said with a frown.

"Maybe Sunny was guilty after all." Robin said matter of factly. Everyone gave her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean Robin-san?" Brook asked. Robin shrugged.

"Its merely a theory, but ships that are treated well are said to gain Klabautermann, correct?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, but that's only when a ship is dying." Nami said, still confused. Robin nodded this time.

"Yes, but that's only when the crew of the ship sees the Klabautermann. Who's to say that there isn't a Klabautermann on the Sunny this very moment, but we just can't see them because Sunnys still perfectly fine?" Robin asked, eating as if this was normal conversation. Everyone sat in silence, digesting the information for a while before accepting it as fact.

"Well, anyways, can we go to the island now?!" Luffy asked cheerfully after finishing his food.

"You still wanna go?!" Chopper asked incredulously. Luffy laughed, nodding happily.

"Yeah! Adventure!" He cheered, already running out of the galley before anyone could stop him.

"That idiot. I guess I'll go make sure were still on course to dock." Nami said with a huff as she left, Sanji calling praises after her.

And so the Straw Hats continued on with their adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of this story! Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. Even though this story has been finished for just under two years now, it still holds a special place in my heart for being my first chaptered story. I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
